Out Of My Mind!
by Nileywriter101
Summary: What happens when you get home from the war in Afghanistan to find your wife in the hospital? Will you be able to cope or will you send yourself on an emotional rollercoaster? SEQUEL TO AN OCEAN APART!
1. Home At Last!

Chapter 1

Man's POV

"Sir what happened here?" The Police Officer asks as they whisk the women away by ambulance.

"Officer, I was texting and driving and I found myself in the wrong lane. Is the women ok?"I ask.

"We're not sure but a of right now I'm taking your license for wreakless driving for at least 6 months." The officer says.

I know I deserve it. I hurt that women and she could die because of me. I will never text and drive again.

Demi's POV

I get Jema and Niles to bed and I hear the phone ring.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Is the husband of Mrs. Jonas available." The person asks.

"No, He's out of the country right now. I'm the closest thing to her husband right now." I state.

"Well you might wan to get to the hospital as soon as possible. was in a car accident." The nurse says as she hangs up.

I dial Denise's phone number.

"Denise can you come over right now. I have to be somewhere right now." I say.

About 5 minutes later Denise comes in and Kevin comes in the driveway to drive me to the hospital.

"Denise the bottles are in the fridge!" I yell as I roll down my window and we drive off.

Kevin's POV

"Oh my god! Nick is going to kill me!" i say as I try to concentrate on driving.

We get to the hospital and we sit in the emergency room for hours. After 3 hours or so a doctor comes over to us.

"Are you here for Miley Cyrus?" He asks.

"No, we're here for Miley Cyrus-Jonas." I state.

"Alright, come with me. Now this will be a bit shocking at first." He says before he opens the door.

The door opens and we see Miley hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines.

"Is she...dead?" I asks as tears fall.

"No. She is near brain dead but not dead. Her head was badly injured from the force of the other car." The doctor says.

"Oh my god Demi! Nick is going to shoot me." I tell Demi as we both hug each other.

"No Kev, it's not your fault and you'll be second. He'll kill the other driver first so you'll have a chance to run." Demi says trying to lighten the mood.

"Des is going to be devastated she already had Nick gone and now Miley too. How are we going to cover this up from her?" Demi asks.

"I have no clue. I'll call Dad to bring Moms a bag of clothes. She'll be at the house at least until Nick and Joe get home." I say as I dial up my Dad number.

The day before Nick and Joe get home Demi and I go to see Miley everyday and her eyes are still shut and she's still on all the machines. I see a strange man in the room.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm the other driver. I decided to visit her so I can apologize." He says.

"You might want to get out of town soon. Her husband is home tomorrow and he will be wicked pissed when he finds out." I say.

"Could you please leave? We want to be alone with her." Demi says to the man.

He leaves right away respecting our privacy.

"Miles, if you can hear me and your are awake and just having your eyes shut, please open them or move something." I say.

Her eyes remain shut.

"Kevin, I'm scared. If she is...dead Nick is going to be pissed and upset. He's not going to be able to look after his son or his daughter until Miley wakes up." Demi says.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be interesting at best. I mean I'm happy to see my brothers again but I'm not happy to have to force them right into a stressful situation. Demi, can you leave me alone with her for a few minutes. I need a minute alone with my sister in law." I say as Demi leave to get something to eat.

"Miley, I love you . You need to wake up. Tomorrow Nick is coming home. Don't give up. You have a son and a daughter who rely on their Mom not just their Grandma and Auntie Demi and Uncle Kevin. I know you must be weak and tired but you can't give up on us." I tell her.

Demi comes back in with something for me to eat.

The next day at the Airport

Demi's POV

We are all seated by the gate aside from Miley of chorus. The babies are in their strollers and Destiny playing a video game. We hear the door open and we see lots of other soldiers get off and finally we see Nick and Joey. I rush to Joe and I hug him so tight.

"Daddy!" Destiny yells as Nick hugs his daughter and picks her up and twirls her and puts her down.

Nick then goes over to the stroller and see his little baby boy staring is his eyes smiling. Joe takes my hand and I show him to his daughter. I see Joe smile so wide. Nick starts to question things.

"Where is Miley? And why is she not here?" Nick questions staring at Kevin with an evil face.

Oh our plan of distraction worked for a total of about 3 minutes...not bad.

"She's away for work Daddy!" Destiny says.

"Wait Miley got a job?" Nick questions.

"Nick we'll explain when we get home and when you get cleaned up." I state.

Jema, Joe and I get in one car and Kevin, Nick, Destiny and Niles in the other. Joe gets in the drivers side but he opens my door first and puts our daughter in her car seat. Miley and I got lucky and we got gentlemen.

"Dem, what's up with Miley?" Joe asks.

"Well Miley got in a car accident and she's been in the hospital ever since. The accident was a week ago." I explain.

"Oh God, Nick is going to kill something or someone, hopefully not Kevin." Joe says.

I smell a rather bad smell and it's not Jema's diaper, it's Joe's uniform.

"Joey, I hate to be rude but you smell really bad." I say with a giggle.

"Yeah, but you so love it." He says giggling.

"Uhhh not really. When was your last shower?" I ask him.

"If I told you, you would be grossed out." He says.

We get to Nick's house and Joe immediately goes to the bathroom where a tanktop, shorts and some clean boxers were waiting for him and shampoo and lots of soap. Nick comes in the door and grabs the same general stuff and goes into the other bathroom for a shower. After about a half an hour, the 2 soldiers come downstairs clean and smelling good but they look tired and pale. Nick takes Niles from Kevin and starts to rock him.

"Daddy, can I go to Christina's for a bit? It's across the street." Destiny asks.

"Maybe soon, not today Des. Can you go to your room to play for a little bit the grown ups need to talk." Nick says sounding exhausted and weak.

Destiny nods and heads up to her room.

"Now, where is Miley?" Nick asks.

"Nick, where is your gun?" Kevin asks.

"They are in the locked up cupboard along side of our other weapons." Joe says sounding absolutely beat and dead tired like he hasn't slept in months.

"You may want to shoot me when I say she's in the hospital." Kevin says while gulping.

Nick's face turns bright red out of anger.

"What did you say?" He snaps and then turns right pale again.

"Is she Ok? What happened to her?" He worries.

"She got in a car accident with a guy who was texting and driving. Nick I'm sorry." Kevin says.

"I want to go see her." Nick says as he grabs his keys.

"No Nick, you're not driving. You are so weak and tired and you could cause a major accident. I felt bad even asking Joe to drive us home. Kevin, you should drive him." I state.

"May I come to?" Joe asks.

"She is your sister in law. Come on, let's go." Kevin says as the 3 brothers leave.

Nick's POV

I don't know if I'll be able to bear to see Miley. Tears start to form as we get to the hospital parking lot. Joe gives me a hug.

"We'll be here for you the whole time. Just like when I was there for you while we were in Afghanistan." Joe says as we go into the hospital.

Kevin shows us to her room without even asking anyone.

"Hello . Ahhh are these some of her friends?" The doctor asks.

"No this is her husband and our brother." Kevin says.

"Oh The husband may I speak with you in private for a moment?" He asks me.

"Whatever you say to me they will know about after you tell me anyway." I tell him.

"I have to. It's patient/family confidentiality. Follow me please." He says as he leads me into a room.

"Doctor, what is going on with my wife?" I ask him.


	2. I Miss You Miley!

Chapter 2

Nick's POV

"Sir, are you aware of your wife's condition?" The doctor asks.

"I have been in the USA for less than 2 hours. I have no idea what is going on!" I state getting frustrated.

"She suffers from Brain damage to part of her Temporal lobe. She's been unresponsive for a week. Otherwise we're uncertain of what the long term effect will be if she wakes up." The doctor says.

"It's not if she wakes up, it's when. Use proper grammar!" I yell in anger.

"Ok , when she wakes up." The doctor says as he takes me to her.

Kevin and Joe follow behind me. I see her lying on the hospital bed and years start to stream down my face. "

Miley you have to wake up. I need you! I can't be a Daddy all by myself. I waited about 8 months to see your gorgeous smile and your eyes. I want to feel your lips against mine. Doctor, can I give her a necklace please!" I ask with tears continuing to stream down my face.

"Sure, whatever!" He snaps coldly.

"You have no idea how important his wife is to him. If he loses her, he'll be dead emotionally. Don't you dare use that sarcasm with him!" Joe states defending me.

"Joseph, calm down please. I know your brain might still be in war mode but please." Kevin says.

I take the dog tag Miley gave me off and I put it on her neck with a picture of Niles replacing the one of just Destiny. I cut around it with my pocketknife the morning I got the pictures. I give her a kiss.

"Can you leave me alone with her please?" I state.

"Ok Bro, we'll be outside the door if you need us." Kevin says as everyone leaves.

"Miles, I want to read you a letter that you wrote to me when I was away.

Dear Nick,

I wish I could be with you helping you to fight the enemies buy someone has to look after Des and the baby. I miss being able to see your eyes every morning and feeling your lips on mine every time I ask or don't ask to be kissed. I miss your arms wrapped around me when I get a chill or how you'd give me your jacket and you would say your not cold. Heck I even miss seeing your military tattoo every time you wear a short sleeve shirt or a tank top. I miss having your help to get Des ready for school or finding stuff in a chaoticness of the morning. I miss having you to protect me from the school bullies like Taylor. I love you so much.

xoxoxoxoxo Miley.

Miley all that stuff applies to you right now. I don't want to be in this world without you around. You are my sun and moon and my oxygen, I'll never forget all the childish mistakes we made, but these childish mistakes lead to some of the greatest gifts ever, like our baby girl who will always be our baby girl no matter what since she is why I'm here with you! I love you and I want to see your beautiful eyes stare up at me. Wake up please!" I say as tears continue to stain my face.

Joe's POV

"Kevin, I feel guilty. Why does the crap always happen to him

(A.N Joe, are you seriously asking for some pain in your life...cause it can be arranged. Lol)

I mean I hate to kiss Demi because I know he can't do the same thing with Miley right now." I say.

Suddenly my phone rings. I answer it quickly to stop the ringing in such a quite place.

"Hey Dem." I say.

"Joey, we have a slight issue right now." Demi says kind of in a panic

(A.N You jinxed it Joe!)

"Dem, calm down and tell me what's wrong? Is it something with the kids?" I ask.

"Not directly. We have lots of news reporters in front of the house trying to get the latest news about the accident." Demi says.

"Don't panic and don't tell them anything at all. I will call a couple of my buddies and I promise no one will bother the house." I tell her.

" How is Nick holding up?" She asks.

"He broke down completely when he saw her which I was expecting. He's an emotional wreck, but who blames him he's fighting for his girlfriend of about 8 and a half years." I tell her.

"I got to go. Jema is crying because of all the noise outside. Love you." She says as she hangs up.

I love my fiancée. I text a couple of my buddies.

Demi's POV

I hear a couple of cars stop outside of the house. After about 5 minutes, I hear complete silence and a knock on the door. I hesitate to open it but I open it to see 3 army men I know and trust.

"Oh David, Hayden, and John come on in. Thanks for the crowd control." I state.

"It's not at all a problem, anything for our friends in need. Second crowd control is on our long list of jobs." David says.

I hear Destiny come downstairs.

"Uncle David!" She says.

We know David isn't really her uncle but Nick and David are extremely close so David is like an uncle. Second Destiny is partly here because of David. He was the one to convince Nick to "Have Fun" with Miley.

"Hey Kiddo!" David says as he hugs Destiny.

"Where is the baby boy and girl that Joe texted us about." Hayden asks.

"Well, this in Jema Miley Jonas, Joe's precious little angel and Nick's little boy is upstairs. It's like he knows people are here." I say as I go to put Jema down so I could have got Niles from upstairs.

"I'll get him for you Demi. Des, show me to your baby brother's room please." David says.

They rush upstairs and bring Niles downstairs. David pretends to drop him.

"You drop him and I swear Nick will kill you." I state.

"And what is the name of this cutie?" David asks.

"Niles Kalvin Jonas. They are a week apart from each other. I'll take him." I state as I put Jema in the playpen so I can try to calm Niles.

"I know you hate strangers. Come see Auntie Demi." I coo at the baby.

"If they are only a week apart, did you guys have S-E-X at the same time? Was it at a party?" David asks with a giggle.

"Oh David, at least act mature." I say.

"How is Nick holding up with the Miley situation?" Hayden asks.

"Bad. Earlier Joe said he broke down." I tell them.

Suddenly I hear someone opening the door. John rushes to the door followed by Hayden.

"Dude, I can't enter my own house without going through security?" Nick states looking pale and upset.

David rushes over to Nick.

"I'm sorry man." David says as he pulls Nick into a hug.

"David! I'm happy to see you but I really can't smile right now. My wife is in a concrete room with extensive damage to parts of her Temporal lobe." Nick says so Destiny wouldn't understand.

"Daddy. What wrong?" She says.

"Oh I'm just happy to be home." He says with a fake smile.

Destiny goes up to her room and everyone sits in the living room. Nick goes to take Niles from me.

"Nick are you sure?" I ask him.

"Of chorus, he's my son and I want to hold him." Nick says.

"Don't forget to hold his head." I state.

"Demi, I have held a baby before, I mean I do have a little girl upstairs because of David." He states as he takes Niles from me and Joe takes Jema from the playpen.

"They said there is some damage to parts of her Temporal lobe." Nick says.

Of chorus the military guys understand what all that Mumbo jumbo means.

"Excatly what is the Temporal Lobe?" I ask.

"It's the side of the brain right around your ear area." John says.

"Hey baby boy. You got Mommy's eyes don't yah." Nick coos at him while everyone giggles.

"I never knew an army man could be so silly." David says while the army boys laugh at a probable inside joke.

"Well I think we all know that is a lie since we were in training camp together. Oh boy. I remember a few of those hangovers and waking up at like 5 for exercises." Hayden says.

"Yeah those times were fun and I remember the time Nick was so drunk he couldn't even walk back to the quarters, I also remember hearing the phone call he made to Miles at like 3 in the morning." Joe says with a giggle.

"Yeah, she was pissed at me." Nick says.

"Oh, they are having a sort of party like thing soonish. It's a family thing in the afternoon but at night they have a bunch of army nannies come in and look after the kids." John mentions.

Suddenly the phone rings.

"I'll grab it." Kevin volunteers as he races to get the phone.

"Nick, it's for you. I think you should be the one to talk to him." Kevin says as he takes Niles from Nick.

"Hey Niles. What wrong baby boy? Do you like daddy better?" Kevin says in a baby voice.

"Who's on the phone?" I ask.


	3. Boxes Of Memories and Surprises

Chapter 3

Kevin's POV

I hear Nick on the phone.

"You idiot! My kids could lose their Mom because you decided to send a fucking text message! Why the fuck are you calling me! Nothing will be able to replace my wife. She means the world to me and my kids. Now shut up and leave me alone!" He yells into the phone and hangs up.

Woah, he's pissed off.

"This is all just a bad nightmare and when I wake up, Miley will be next to me." Nck says as he goes upstairs and into his room.

"I wish it was just a dream, but it isn't obviously." I state.

"Does Des know about the accident?" David asks.

"No, she thinks Mommy is away for work." Demi says.

"She'll find out about it through school soon and stuff so it's better to tell her now then for her to find out through someone else." Hayden remarks.

"Hayden, we can't tell her, it will kill her like it's killing Nick. He's emotionally dead besides sadness, anger and love." I say.

I hear Joe yawn loudly.

"Joey, you look drained, you should get some sleep. Jema will be here in the morning when you wake up, don't worry." Demi says.

"Alright. I'll put her in the crib down here." Joe says as he kisses Demi and puts Jema in the crib with a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Kevin, Goodnight Dems, Goodnight Army Brothers, pleasure doing business with you." Joe continues as he proceeds upstairs and Joe's friends leave.

Suddenly Destiny comes downstairs.

"Auntie Demi, where is Daddy?" She asks.

"He' asleep baby girl. He's really tired from all the work he did. Why don't you, me, Uncle Kevin, Jema and your brother watch a movie together?" Demi says to cheer up Des.

"Can we have popcorn Uncle Kevin?" Destiny asks me with her cute smile.

"Sure, I'll get it for you, you put the movie in the machine and I'll go in the kitchen and I'll pop a bag of popcorn" I tell her as I go into the kitchen.

I pop a bag of popcorn and I remove the non popped kernels. I know if Des chokes, my head is on a bigger chopping block then it is already on. I bring in the bowl of popcorn and I see Des has set up her favorite movie, "Beauty and the Beast." About halfway through, the phone rings. I put Niles down in the crib and I rush to the phone so it doesn't wake up Nick or Joe.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello is this a relative of Cyrus-Jonas?" The man questions.

"Yes it is? Who's calling?" I ask.

"Well I'm Jim calling for the lawyer's office that is on Summit Street and I was wondering if you wanted to use my services so you can sue the defendant for the medical bills Rehab if she needs it and car damages?" He states.

"Well Jim I'm not her husband so that's really not my decision." I tell him.

"Can I speak to her husband?" He asks.

"No. He's asleep, he just got home from serving overseas, but we'll think about it. Have a good day." I state as I hang up the phone.

I take Niles back out of the crib and I continue to watch the movie I've seen hundreds of times.

"Who was it?" Demi mouths.

"Lawyer. Calling to be annoying." I mouth back.

After the movie is over, we eat supper and put the babies to bed. Destiny fell asleep on the couch. I lock all the doors and Demi and I fell asleep on the chairs in the living room.

The next afternoon

Nick's POV

I went to see Miley this morning, no change as I expected. I finish my lunch and I sit on the couch to listen to the news, when I hear music coming from Destiny's Room. I hear the song Lucky by Britney Spears.

"Des what are you doing sweetie?" I ask.

"I found the Cd in one of the Big blue Box in yours and Mommy's room." She says.

"Destiny, it's wrong to go through other people's stuff." I state.

But my own curiosity got to me and I decided to look in the box with Des. Lots of stuff I remember from her old room like her medals and trophies, her hoodies she wore to hide her baby bump along with a few of my shirts she loved and she wore when we started dating.

"Who singing Daddy?" She asks.

"That's Britney Spears, Mommy use to love her music." I tell her.

"Who's blasting the Britney?" Demi asks as she walks by me with Jema.

"Blame Destiny, she was the one who found Miley's boxes." I say.

"Ok then." Demi states as she goes into the nursery.

After a half hour of looking through the box, Destiny finds a rather acward object...a box of condoms. Oh boy! Not ready for this talk.

"Daddy, what are these?" She asks.

Broken,since you are here..."They are an adult game not for little girls like you." I state as I put them in our room.

The next object I pull out of the box is a rather interesting object, a diary. Oh yeah! Jackpot! I hide it under my shirt.

"I'll be back as soon as I feed your brother." I tell her.

"Ok Daddy!" She says.

"Kev, can you make sure Des doesn't brake anything in the boxes or touch anything she shouldn't I mean she already found C-O-N-D-O-M-S in there." I state with a giggle.

"OMG wow! Joe, come here for a sec, Nick tell Joe what Des found in one of the boxes Miley had from her old house?" Kevin says.

"C-O-N-D-O-M-S. I told her they are an adult game not meant for little girls." I tell him.

"My bet from that night still stands, she'll be the one to get knocked up at 15." Joe says with a giggle.

"No it will be Jema. Now I have to go feed my baby boy." I state as I rush to the nursery.

I grab a bottle from the little fridge in the nursery and I put it in the warmer. I sit in the rocking chair and I open the front cover of the diary and I read

"Proprety of Miley Cyrus-wishes it was Jonas!"

I knew she loved me back then, wow it's dated to the year 2004, the year of the Destiny. I grab the bottle and put the diary down so I can feed Niles. I hold him and I feel a sense of peace.

"Niles, when you get older, you better treat girls nicely. They give you gifts like kids that you don't want until you're in your late 20's, good food and someone to talk to." I state as I give him his bottle.

"And remember even if you do get a girl at 14 and you get her pregnant though don't, your Mom and I will always be here for you. You'll understand all this when you get older." I continue as I put him back in the crib and give him a kiss.

I sit back in the rocking and I open the diary again.

"May 24th 2004.

Dear diary,

Last night, my life long dream came true. I Miley Cyrus just lost it to Nick Jonas my boyfriend of a year. He has suck toned abs." Wow she liked my abs back then and they are even more impressive since then. "I love him so much!

3 Signed Miley Ray Cyrus-Jonas!"

I stare at the date and I notice that Niles was born on the day we made Destiny...werid!

"June 29th

Dear Diary,

I hate to admit this to you but, I'm pregnant with Nick Jonas's Demon child! How do I tell him? What if he leaves me? Stupid idea of doing it!

Signed Miley-pregnant-Cyrus."

I skip to the last page and I get to August 19th 2004 a few days before she started living with me.

"Dear Diary,

I can't believe how supportive Nick is being."

Aww she called me supportive!

"Even though I want to kill him for making my stomach explode! I guess the next people I have to tell is my parents.

Signed Miley-Wish I has looser pants and wasn't pregnant-Cyrus."

Wow she kept lots of diary entries. I go into our room and hide it. Suddenly I hear Kevin calling my name with his cellphone in his hand.

"It's for you." Kevin says.


	4. Shocking News and an ANGRY Husband!

Chapter 4

Sorry no updates recently! I had a very busy week with school! This Week is also busy with 3 tests!

Nick's POV

I grab Kevin's Cellphone.

"Hello." I state.

"Is this Mr. Jonas?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"You should get to the hospital as soon as possible." He tells me as he hangs up.

"Kevin, can you drive me to "work" please." I state.

"Yeah sure." He says.

"What is going on?" Demi asks.

"Some Miley work issues." Kevin says.

"Oh. Can I go too?" She asks.

"Well sure if I can get a hold of Mom." I explain.

I dial Mom's number.

"Mom, can you come over for a bit? We have to go to the hospital for Miley." I ask her.

"I'll be right over." She says to my relief.

"Des, the adults are going out for a bit." I yell.

"Is Grandma coming to stay with us?" She wonders.

"Yes sweetie." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

I go into Niles's room and I give him a kiss and sure enough Mom comes in the door and we all leave.

"What did the doctor say Nick?" Demi asks.

"He just said to get to the hospital. He didn't explain why." I state.

Kevin keeps driving until we reach the parking lot. Suddenly a emotion of panic but also curiosity comes over my body.

" What if it's bad?" I panic.

"We're all here for you Nick. I still owe you a hell of a lot for taking that bullet for me while we were over there." Joe says as he puts his arm around me.

"What bullet?" Demi asks sounding shocked.

"Nick took a bullet for me. An officer was going to kill me but by luck or fate, Nick was at my "safe house" and he convinced the officer to deal with him first. The officer shot Nick in the leg then I grabbed Nick's gun and killed him." I explain quickly.

"What! Nick are you ok? Does Miley know about this?" Demi asks.

"It was a few days or so from when we came home for a month. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt me anymore and Yes Demi Miley did know, well she found out when I was get changed once and noticed that my leg was bandaged up." I tell her.

"Why did you not tell me?" Demi states.

"Well it doesn't necessarily concern you since I wasn't hurt at all." Joe says.

"Well it involved my brother in-law-to be." She says as we enter the hospital and a strange silence comes over us.

"I'm here to see Doctor Sampson about Miley Jonas." I tell the secretary at the front desk.

"Alright, sit down and I'll page him for you if he isn't in a surgery." The cranky secretary tells me as she takes a sip of coffee.

We all sit down and wait for a few minutes.

"Hello Miley's family. I'm pleased to tell you that your wife is doing much better and she should be waking up within the hour." He says as he take us to her room.

"Once she does wake up, hit the button on the wall and then it's down to only 2 visitors at a time." The doctor instructs.

We all go in the room to see Miley with her eyes shut and machines beeping. I can't believe I have to see her like this. I kiss her hand and I feel her hand move slightly. I push the button on the wall and Joe and Kevin wait out in the hallway. The doctor comes in.

"I'm actually going to ask you all to leave while we run some tests on her."

The doctor says as he pushes us out the door.

"I can't believe she is awake again!" I state excitedly.

The doctor comes out of the room.

"I think it would be best if you went in 1 at a time." The doctor says as he goes down the hallway.

"Nick you go first, she's your wife." Demi says.

I go in the door and see Miley's beautiful eyes.

"Hey Miles, I miss you so much!" I tell her.

The words that came out of her mouth next would shock me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Funny joke Miles." I state.

"No seriously, who's Miles and who are you?" She says in a monotone voice.

"Miley, I'm your husband, Nick. You know an army officer that just got home from Afghanistan." I tell her.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I can't be married. I look too young to be married." She says.

I rush out of the room and rush to the doctor.

"Doctor Sampson, what in the hell is wrong with my wife?" I state boldly.

"What do you mean? What more can you want? She's awake and responsive." The doctor says.

"She lost her memory and has no clue who I am or that she's married to me. That is an important part you didn't mention." I tell him.

"Well I already told you that we would have no idea what the long term effects are." The doctor reminds me.

"Fix her! I want my wife's memory back!" I protest.

"Well she is the only one who has control over it." He says.

"Well you better get it fixed soon or I will find a way to get you fired. I have all the military members behind me." I explain to him.

"Listen sir, you need to calm down and listen to me! We are going to try to give her drugs that may help with enhancing her memory. Now I have to go preform major brain surgery on a 14 year old to remove a brain tumor." He says as he walks away.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Kevin says as he comes up to me.

"She has no idea who the hell I am. She's lost her memory because the Temporal lobe is responsible for memory, emotions and hearing but her hearing wasn't effected since she can clearly hear me. I can't believe I remember that from military training." I explain as I burst into tears and pull Kevin and Joe into a hug.

"Nick, you can get through this. You survived 11 months of little showering, little food, getting shot with a custom made bullet to the leg and sleeping on the floor." Joe says.

"Wait, is that seriously what happened over there?" Demi asks.

"Yes sweetie. We had to live like an average afghan citizen so we could gain the trust of the girls and we wouldn't get found by enemy soldiers." Joe tells her.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this to Destiny? Niles is too young to understand but Des will understand that her Mom has NO IDEA who the hell she is!" I state yelling.

Suddenly my phone rings my military ringtone.

"Shut up! I don't want to work today!" I scream into the phone and hang up.

Joe's POV

Oh my god. This is probably worse then if Miley did die, not that I wanted that. My phone rings the military ringtone. I pick it up hastily.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hello Private J Jonas, do you happen to know why the heck your just yelled at me and brutally hung up the phone." The easily identified voice of the commander says.

"One sec. Nick you realize that you yelled at the commander, just saying." I inform him.

"What! Shit! Oh god! Tell him I apologize." Nick says hitting his head.

"Commander, we got some news recently about his wife. She got in a car accident and Nick is rather stressed out and he apologizes for yelling at you." I tell the commander.

"That's fine. I was wondering when you think you 2 will be able to come back to fitness? We can't keep you away from it to long or you'll lose the muscles and you're brains might lose the military attitude." The commander says.

"Maybe next month for maybe 2 days a week. We need some time to bond with our children and deal with this chain of events with Miley." I inform him.

"Alright that sounds fine. I'll see you next month ok. Bye Joe." The commander states as he hangs up.

With Miley

Miley's POV

I feel like my head is throbbing. Why am I here? And who was that really nice and cute boy named Nick. A person with a white robe come in and introduces himself as Dr. Manning.

"Hello Miley. I'm here to ask you a few question. Now what can you remember about before you woke up?" He asks.

"I can't remember anything. I just remember waking up here and see a boy named Nick." I tell him.

"Alright what are you sitting in?" He asks.

"My bed." I say sounding stupid.

"Good. Now how old are you?" He asks.

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Ok now who are the people in these pictures from this necklace?" He asks me.

I look at them closely and I recognize no one.

"I don't know anyone." I shrug.

"Alright now Miley I'm going to tell you that you are 22 years old." The doctor says.

"I'm only that old?" I state.

"I want you to tell me what emotion I'm feeling...He starts to cry."

"You're sad?" I ask.

"Good now how do you feel?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I don't feel anything but pain." I state.

"Ok, I'll be back to check on you later." He says.

Outside Miley's room

Doctor's POV

"Hello . I'm Doctor Manning and I will be the Doctor for Mrs. Cyrus-Jonas now since Dr. Sampson us no longer needed since it's all examining her actions but he will be in time to time to check on her brain. Now do you want the good news first or bad news?" I tell her husband while reading on the chart a note from that he's likely to yell at me.

"Well the good news I guess." Nick, the husband says.

"Well she is able to remember things that happen now and she knows what object is what and the bad news is she has no personal memories or emotions that we can determine." I tell him bracing myself for the worst.

"Oh." He says as he goes back over to his brothers and his possible sister.

Wow I was expecting much worse then "Oh." I was expecting some major cursing. I walk down the hall telling them that they can all go in and see her if they like.

Demi's POV

We all go into Miley's room.

"Hello. I'm Miley." She says.

We defiantly knew that Miles. I can tell just by Nick's face that he was about to cry.

She holds her head and starts to scream!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Phone Call and Tears!

Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

Doctor Manning rushes in.

"It's ok Miley those headaches are a good thing." He says.

"How in the heck are extreme headaches a good thing!" Nick says.

"Watch and you'll see." He says.

"Where is my baby girl?" She asks.

"The headaches are a sign that she is getting certain memories back." He says as he leaves again.

"Your little girl is home right now playing with Grandma Jonas." I tell her.

"So my last name is Jonas? Do I have any brothers or sisters?" She asks.

"No, your married name is Jonas, your maiden name is Cyrus and you have 1 sister named Noah." Joe tells her.

"I can't be married, I'm too young. Now I want to see my little girl." She states.

"Miley, you need to recover first. You'll get to see her soon." Nick tells her.

"Why not now?" She asks.

"She wouldn't understand why you know only a little bit about her. She's only 8 years old." Nick continues.

"If she is 8 I would have been only 16 when she was born! I couldn't have been a mother at only 16!" She yells.

"Nicholas, Kevin will go and get Destiny, Miley does have the right to see her." Demi says.

"But!" Nick protests.

"No buts Nick. I will be back in 10 minutes with her." I tell him.

"Don't forget her carseat." I hear Nick yell as I proceed down the hall.

I get into the car and I immediately call Mom.

"Mom." I say in tears.

"What's wrong Kev? Did Miley...?" She asks.

"No she's awake, but she lost her memory and has no idea who everyone is all she knows is that she has a daughter." I explain.

"Oh god! How is your brother?" She questions.

"He is a mess. Nick is freaking out. I was told to go to the house to get Des for Miley but I don't want to. I can't let Destiny see Miley like this and she'll get wicked upset when her Mom knows nothing about her. She denied being married." I tell her.

"Kevin, don't let Destiny see this yet. In a week or two would be better." Mom says.

God love Mom she always knows what the heck to say. I get out of my car and hang up. I walk back up down the hallway to Miley's room hearing nothing but the sound of machines beeping when I see Miley's doctor

"Doctor Manning when do you think will get her memory back?" I ask.

"Well I have no idea yet. She has some pretty bad damage up there. She could get it back in a few days or a few month or at worst a few years." He says.

"Years? My brother cannot live years without her. She is the reason my brother can live and breath. He lives for her and his 2 kids. I need you to promise me that you'll help her as much as possible." I tell him.

"Sir, I can't guarantee anything, but I will do my best." He says.

I get in Miley's room to see only Miley and Demi in the room.

"Dems, where are Nick and Joe?" I whisper.

"They went downstairs for something to eat after Miley told them to leave." Demi says.

"Where is my daughter?" Miley asks.

"She is on a road trip with Grandpa and Grandma Jonas." I lie.

I see Demi glare at me.

"Dem, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk to my brothers for a few minutes." I say as I rush downstairs to the cafeteria.

I see Joe and Nick sitting at a table.

"Hey Nick, I chickened out and told her Mom and Dad took her on a road trip." I tell him.

"She denies being my wife. She denies having my son. I want my real wife back." Nick says with tears streaming down his face.

"Nick how about Kev drives you home and you can relax." Joe says.

"But I need to be here with her." Nick protests.

"Right now she is in the hands of doctors who can take care of her. Remember what Commander said before we left the base, we need to relax. Now you go home and relax." Joe says.

"Fine." Nick grumbles as we go out to the parking lot.

Nick's POV

I hear the military ringtone and I immediately pick it up.

Joe's POV

I walk up the 2 flights of stairs and I turn down the hallway to where Miley's room is when I see a oddly familiar face.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Private J Jonas?" This young lady asks.

"Yeah, you are talking to him how may I help you?" I state. "Well you were the boy that was with my sister before she died right?" She says.

"Is your sister Private Cooper?" I question.

"Yes. How could I ever repay you for being such a sweet boy to my little sister?" She asks.

"There is no need to repay me. Just having someone there with me was good enough. Wait how did you know where I was?" I state.

"Well the commander said that you were coming home yesterday and then he gave me the number for the house you were staying at. A lady picked up the phone and I told her who I was and she said I would find you in the hospital in the brain injury section." She explains.

"Wow. You went through all that trouble just to find me." I say sounding shocked.

"Well yes. I wanted meet the nice boy she was living with. Second I want you to know that my first child was named Joseph in your honor. We wanted to honor the man who treated Joseph's auntie with such generosity and respect. " She tells me.

"Wow. Thanks." I state.

She hands me a piece of paper.

"This is a picture of him. Isn't he just a cutie." She says.

"Yes. He's very cute." I tell her.

"I have to go right now, but give me you number so we can keep in touch." She exclaims as she gives me a huge hug.

Wow, why did she want to see me? I go into Miley's room and I see Demi look at me with an angry face.

Denise's POV

"Grandma, when is Mommy going to be home from her work trip? Is she going to be away for as long as Daddy was?" Destiny asks giving me a sad look.

What do I say to an 8 year old, her Mom might be gone for months or days.


	6. Yelling and ONE ANGRY CAB DRIVER!

Chapter 6

Nick's POV

I answer my phone immediately.

"Hello Private N Jonas." I state as Kevin unlocks the car.

"Hey Nick. It's Nash. How are you?" She asks.

"Well it's not too bad. Just a little emotional." I half lie.

"Ah. How about my son and I come visit your family?" She suggests.

"Right now is not a very good time, but I will call you back when things are less emotional." I tell her as I hang up.

I get in the car and I immediately break down.

" Where is my Miley? Where is The one I fell in love with at only 15. Where is the one I prayed to come back to?" I yell as tears stream down my face.

Kevin's POV

I drove to the house and parked and I take Nick's hand.

"It will be ok bro. I know it's hard right now to try to deal with this but it will get better." I tell him.

"Kev Thanks for being here for them. Believe me I feel like I deserve this for leaving them home for a whole year with limited contact. I feel like such a horrible father and husband. She probably doesn't want to remember me." He tells me through his tears.

"Nick! You are not a bad father. You gave up your safety, your ability to shower and you probably starved just so you could give your family everything they want and need." I tell him.

"Kevin, can you leave me alone out here for a few minutes. I need some time alone to think." He says.

"Sure. Just come in later and your not driving since I got the keys." I tell him as I go inside.

"Where are your brothers?" Mom asks the second I got in.

"Nick is in the car relaxing and thinking and Joe is at the hospital with Demi." I tell her.

"Ok. Niles and Jema are asleep and Destiny is in the kitchen having a snack." Mom tells me as she gives me and hug and leaves.

Nick's POV

I put my head to the headrest and I start to cry. I see Mom open the door and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?" She asks.

"Honestly Mom, I'm exsasted and tired and I need some time to relax." I tell her.

"How about you come home with me for a little bit so you can relax and get away from the stress." She suggests.

I give her a slight smile.

"Thanks Mom." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"You might be married and have kids, but I'm still your Mom." She says as we both get in the car.

I text Kevin and I tell him I'm leaving with Mom.

Demi's POV

"Who the hell were you kissing out there?" Demi says with anger.

"It's Cooper's sister. Cooper was my co-worker who died over there." I explain as I wipe away a single tear.

I miss Cooper still. She was a sweet person who I could have talked to.

"Oh. Ok Joey. I'm sorry I got mad. I love you." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"So your name is Joe?" Miley asks.

I feel my heart get crushed a little at the fact that my only sister in law has NO idea who I am.

"Yes Miley. My name is Joe and this is Demi my fiancée." I tell her.

"Why are you here if none of you are my family?" She asks.

"We're your in-l...friends. Yeah we're your friends." Demi says nervously trying to avoid the word in-laws to avoid another I'm not married moment.

She just looks at me with werid eyes.

"Are you the father of my daughter?" Miley asks.

"No. One of my brothers is the father. Her name is Destiny." I explain.

I see the doctor come in the door with some medication.

"You 2 must leave. Visiting hours are up for a few hours." He says.

"Ok. Bye Miley." We both say as we leave her room.

I text Kevin and he tells me he's alone with the kids and Nick is at Mom's.

"Joey, how are we going to get to the house? It's a bit of a far walk." Demi says.

"Well it's not as long as my water trip that I took every morning but I can call a taxi." I state as I dial the number for a taxi and a pizza place.

"This ride costs $28 dollars." The cabdriver says.

The first stop was at the Pizza place. I grab our pizza and I get back in the cab. I see the driver wearing an annoyed look on his face. The cab stops in front of Nick's house and Demi and I get out

"Hey you have to give me $56 dollars" He says.

"You said it would be $28 dollars when we first got in the cab." I tell him.

"That was before I saw your army ink. It looks disgusting and I hate army soldiers. They kill innocent citizens." He states.

"I have never killed an innocent citizen. I just got home from Afghanistan." I tell him as I look at his license plate.

"Give me the money!" He yells as he pulls out a gun.

I see Demi shake in fear holding the pizza.

Nick's POV

I get out of the car and I go up to my room.

Denise's POV

I go into the living room to see Kevin (Sr.) sitting on the couch starring into nothingness. I sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"What is wrong with Nicholas?" He asks.

"Nick needs a break, he's been going through a lot since he got home." I tell him.

"Denise! You shouldn't be taking care of Nick's kids! He needs to be responsible for his own kids! He should stop being so childish!" He yells.

"Kevin! His wife is in the hospital with injuries to her brain. He loves her Kevin! He's our son and you should respect the girl that he loves and the mother of 2 of your grandkids." I tell him.

Suddenly I see Nick come down the stairs.

Nick's POV

"Dad, do you think I'm irresponsible? When I was 15 I gave up everything to take care of Miley and when Destiny was born I looked after her. I left my comfortable life here to go to Afghanistan to fight for our freedom and I got money so my kids who I love to death can be taken care of and have everything they need. Dad you're the childish one! You won't accept my wife! You didn't talk to her at our wedding! You should be grateful for even having grandkids! Stop being childish and accept the women I chose to marry." I yell.

"Honestly Nick you are only here because of your mother and your brothers. I ashamed to even call you my son! You go and knock up a girl at 15! Do you know how hard that was to find out!" He yells.

"Yeah Kevin I do. I had to go through middle and high school with dirty looks and nicknames and getting teased and giving up my whole life but now I look back and I see that Des is a precious gift that I will never regret. It was harder for me then you OLD MAN! I know I lost "it" at 15 but I don't care! I lost it to the girl I will always love!" I yell.

"You fucker! You are a disgrace to the Jonas family! Your brothers are smater then you. Kevin is a sucessful real-estate agent! And your brother waited until he was older and had better income to have kids! You are the different one who goes and gets a girl pregnant at 15!" He yells as he puts his fist in the air.


	7. Pizza Box

Chapter 7

Joe's POV

"And you say that I kill innocent citizens. Demi, back up and let me deal with this." I state.

He raises his gun.

"Sir, drop your gun. I mean no harm." I tell him.

"I'mma kill you you dirty soldier." He states.

"You shoot me and you'll leave a little girl without her Daddy and a little girl and boy without their favorite uncle. Do you really want that on your conscience?" I say trying some techniques we learned in military boot camp.

"I'll do anything to get rid of you army folk." He says cocking his gun.

I turn to Demi and give her a look that says I love you. I see tears form in her eyes. I look at the man.

"Can I say goodbye to my wife first?" I ask.

"Whatever as long as your dead in the end." He states.

I grab a pen from her purse and I write I love you on the top of the pizza box and on the front flap I write the drivers license plate.

"I love you Dems. Tell Jema I love her and please help Nick for me. This will be the worst for him." I tell her.

I see tears fall and I wipe them away. She gives me a kiss. I turn to the man. He shoots me.

Demi's POV

I hear the gunshot and I see Joe is dead. I start to cry my eyes out next to him.

"I miss you my love." I manage.

"Nice doing business with you." He says as he drives off.

Once I see the end of the cab. I see Kevin come out of the house. He looks at Joe.

"What the Hword happened here." He says.

Suddenly Joe moves and gets up.

"How are you getting up? You were shot." I ask.

"Army tactics work. Fake it until you make it. I wanted to tell you but I need you reaction so he would buy it. This was the same tactic Nick used only he was against a skilled gun man, I was up against an amateur. Can we just get inside?" He says.

"Sure." I state.

"What happened that got a gun involved?" Kevin asks.

"A cab driver hated the military and tried to kill Joe." I explain.

I grab my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Joe asks.

"Nick and then the Police." I say in a duh voice.

"Uncle Kevin, what was the loud bang?" Destiny asks.

"It was a party cracker, nothing to worry about." He says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Dem, don't call Nick, he's got enough on his mind." Joe says.

"I'm at least calling the Police. Where did it land? Are you ok?" I panic.

"It landed on my boot but it's still in the yard for them to look at and you have the number right?" He asks me

. "It's on the pizza box. God I love you." I say as I kiss him.

"Ewwwwwwwww gross Auntie Demi and Uncle Joey are kissing." Destiny says causing us all to laugh.

"Kevin, how are the babies?" I ask.

"Fine. They stayed asleep even after the bang." He says as I call the Police.

Joe's POV

After a few minutes, the Police comes to the door.

"Hey Jonas! What happened here?" He asks.

"Let's talk about it outside. There are little ears in here." I suggest as Demi and I both go outside.

"Ok Now what went down man." He asks.

"Well we got a cab and the cab driver saw my army tattoo and decided to charge us extra." I start.

"You called us over because you got scammed? 911 is for emergencies." He says.

"Then after I said it was unfair to do that, he went on about how I kill innocent citizens when I don't, I've only killed 1 guy and he shot my brother first. Then bam he pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot me. I tried using the tactics that involve him hearing the consequences but they didn't work so then I tried another method which involved me telling him to shoot and I would fake dead. I know his shot would be a dud because he was shaking the whole time and he cocked his gun improperly so the bullet fell out and exploded near me but it didn't hurt me. I would like to report him and I have his license plate number on my pizza box." I explain.

"Ok. I'll get the number from you." He says.

"You're welcome to have a piece to go." Demi says with her adorable smile.

"Thnaks Ms. I missed my lunch break." He says as he takes a piece of pizza and takes down the number.

"Now, I got to go but we'll be in touch. Ok." He says as he leaves putting the bullet in a bag as he got to his car.

"Well that was an interesting cab ride." I state with sarcasm.

Nick's POV

I see Dad's fist is raised and about to punch me. I grab his wrist and turn it avoiding him punching me.

"If this is the way you treat people, then you will never see my daughter and son again." I state as I leave.

Denise's POV

"What you did was wrong, you know that Kevin?" I tell him as I go to drive Nick home.

I get in the car and I start to drive.

"Mom, what did you see in Dad that made you want to marry him?" Nick asks.

"Nicholas, he was a nice person and he was loving and compassionate, but after you were born, things weren't so great. Nick, he didn't want 3 kids, he wanted 2. He wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps. He wanted you to become a business owner just like he is. Nick, can I tell you something that you promise not to tell Frankie." I explain.

"Ok. What is it Mom?" I say.

"Frankie is a child like Des. She was a mistake but became a gift later, well Frankie was the same way. Now, here you are. Go be with your son and daughter tell them how much you love them." I tell him as I drop him off.

Nick's POV

I get in the door.

"Hello my beautiful girl." I say as I pull her in a hug and spin her around.

"I'm dizzy Daddy." She says.

I put her back down and I grab a chair and grab a slice of pizza. I hear the babies crying.

"I'll go, come on Des. You can come see your brother and cousin." Kevin says as they leave.

"Your fake death method really works." Joe says.

"What?" I question.

"Long story short, a cab guy tried to shoot me today and I used your Afghanistan technique." Joe says.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" I say with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. He cocked his gun wrong and the bullet fell and went off but didn't hurt me. I faked my death and I got the cab guys licenses plate and I called the police." Joe says proudly.

"Wow. This time it worked out better since you didn't even get shot." I say in a joking tone.

"Yeah thanks for that man. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Joe says.

"Oh I know what would have happened, but I just don't want to think of it." I state.

I see Kevin coming down the stairs with Niles and Jema both in carriers.

"Some cute babies wanted to see their Daddies." Kevin says.

I grab Niles out of the carrier.

"The last time I remember holding a baby aside from Niles was when Des was a baby and I was only 16." I say.

"She was a cute baby." Joe says.

"I was?" Destiny says.

"Yes. You were and always will be Daddy's little girl." I tell her.

"You going to have another one Nick?" Kevin asks.

"Don't know yet. Depends when Miles gets back and what the "Boys" decide." Kev, I never got a chance to ask you what happened between you and Dani." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Well she was being disrespectful to the family and I decided she needed to go." He says.

"Ahh. I think I'm going to crash. I still have MAJOR jet-leg." I tell them as I take Niles upstairs with me and into a little crib that use to be Destiny's that was in our room.

"Why, why is Mommy not able to remember us...huh. Baby boy. I miss Mommy a lot. She is a sweetie." I tell him as I start to break down into tears.

I put him in the crib and he falls asleep. I get in bed and I put my head to the pillow and I start to dream N

ick's Dream (Nick's POV)

I see my girl coming down the hallway. She gives me a cute smile and walks up to me.

"Hey Nick." She says as she gives me a kiss.

"Hey sweetie. Are we going to the dance tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah. Like everyone in school is going." Miley says as she walks down the hallway.

"Hey Nick, you know that her parents are away for the weekend. You know to keep her you have to "Have fun" with her. She's better then that Selena chick you used to go with." David says.

I laugh

"Dude, Her ass is so cute." I state as I turn to walk down the hall to catch up with her.

I wake up and I start to cry. Back then I was so stupid about it. I can't believe I listen to David and lost everything just because he said I should. I turn over in bed and see it's only 22:00 (10:00). I get out of bed, change my clothes and I creep downstairs without Joe, Demi and Destiny hearing. I grab the keys and I start for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kevin says.

"I'm going out to the bar for a beer. I need to get loaded and I have to forget about all this shit with Miles." I say.

"No way you are driving at this hour and how would you get the truck back to the house?" Kevin says trying to reason with me.

"Kevin, leave me alone! I need to clear my mind!" I state loud enough.

"Nick, at least let me drive you. I'm not letting you drive yourself there and back, you can cause an accident." Kevin reasons.

"Fine!" I state. He drops me off at the bar.

"One beer please." I state.

"Alright Sir." The bartender says.

"OMG! Nick! I never thought I would see you here!"


	8. Daddy I Had A Night Scare

**Chapter 8 **

Nick's POV 

"Selena? Wow, I haven't seen you since High School!" I state as I take a sip of beer.

"You still with Miley?" She asks.

"Can we not talk about her right now?" I ask.

"Sure. We can talk about anything you want hot stuff." She says.

"Selena, how many drinks have you had?" I ask.

"Don't know." She slurs as she kisses me.

I kiss back but I pull away.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! How could you do that to Miley!" Kevin says as he enters the bar.

"How can she forget her husband, kids and friends and second Selena kissed me!" I tell him.

"You are going home now before you get in trouble." Kevin says.

"You can't boss me around! I'm a grown man!" I state.

"Nicholas, I'm doing this as your brother who cares about you." Kevin says as he leads me out of the bar.

"Nick, you have kids! You shouldn't be getting drunk in the first place! I know you're stressed out but drinking is not the answer." Kevin says sternly.

I get in the truck and I hit my head against the dash.

"Why was I stupid like that? I never should have even thought of getting drunk. I got kids at home who need a good role model." I think out loud. "

Good job Nick. Let's get home. I'm tired right now and I have 3 more hours of work left to do. I won't be home tomorrow since I have 4 house showings. Second you have to get up early to get Des to school on time." He reminds me.

"Yeah. Then I think I'll go see Miley." I tell him.

"Just don't rush her into anything." He says.

I get back into bed again and I shut my eyes and I start to dream.

Nick's Dream (Nick's POV)

I'm at my locker getting my books when I see my sweet girlfriend is almost crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask her.

"Nick, I need to talk to you in private. Can we go were no one is around?" She asks.

"Ok Miles." I say as I lead her down a deserted hallway.

"What's wrong Miles?" I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." She says.

"Wwwhat? Is it mine?" I ask.

"Who else's would it be." She says.

I immediately panic and I run down the hall leaving her there to cry.

End of dream 

Nick's POV 

I wake up breathing heavy and I hear Niles crying. I get up and I pick up Niles.

"Hey bud. You must be hungry. Come on let's get you and Daddy something to eat." I tell him in my baby voice.

I go downstairs and I get a bottle of milk from the fridge and some chips from the cupboard. I feed Niles while I eat some chips. I go over to the couch and I set Niles down. I grab the bowl of chips from the table and I turn on the news to see our headquarters in Afghanistan was blown up. Wow! I can't believe that there was a roadside bomb underneath the place we thought was so sheltered.

"Many United States soldiers were injured and no deaths have been reported as of yet." The Tv announcer says.

"That's where Daddy was when you were born baby boy. Come on. Let's get to bed. Daddy is tired and so are you." I state as I pick him up and put him in his crib in mine, well mine and Miley's room.

I get Niles to sleep and I finally get into a light sleep when I feel someone shake me lightly and say "Daddy."

I wake up and see my little girl in tears. I immediately get up out of bed.

"What's wrong Baby Girl." I say as I pick her up and put her on my knee keeping my hand behind her back so she won't fall.

"I had a night scare." She says.

"What happened in your night scare." I ask.

"Well I dreamt that Mommy didn't come back from her work and she didn't love me no more." She says.

I pull her into a hug.

"Your Mommy loves you very much and she will never stop loving you." I tell her avoiding talking about the other part of her nightmare.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" She asks.

"Sure baby girl." I say as I let her sleep on Miley's side of the bed.

She climbs into the bed and brings her Teddy Bear I got her with her.

"Daddy. Why are all the other parents in my class so much older looking then you." She asks.

"Destiny, that's another talk for another day, you need to get some sleep." I tell her.

"But Daddy, I want to know!" She says.

Stubborn as her mother I think to myself.

"No buts Destiny, you need your sleep." I tell her as she snuggles up to me.

I finally fall asleep.

The next morning

Nick's POV

The alarm blares our wedding song. Aww she woke up to our wedding song every morning.

"Daddy! Make the noise stop!" She groans.

Just like her Mom.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up." I tell her as I get Niles put of the crib.

"Hello baby! How's Daddy's little boy?" I ask in my baby voice as I pick him.

I get a little giggle out of him.

"Des. Get dressed while I get your brother changed!" I tell her.

"Ok Daddy." She says as she rushes off to her room.

After get Niles and myself dressed. I go downstairs and put Niles in the empty playpen while I start making breakfast. Within 15 minutes I got all the toast done and the juice and milk poured.

"Daddy!" Destiny screams.

"Destiny, be quiet, Uncle Joey, Auntie Demi and Jema are trying to sleep." I tell her as I get in her room to help her get dressed properly.

We both come downstairs and I pick up Niles to feed him while I attempt to eat toast and feed him at the same time. I think this is karma's way of showing me how much work Miley did while I was away. I see Destiny with Milk all down her front covering her shirt and pants.

"Des! Come on back upstairs and I'll get you dressed in some clean clothes." I tell her as I pick up Niles and we go into Destiny's room.

I get her into any outfit since we're in a rush. I head downstairs when Demi stops me at the door.

"Nick, we're you colorblind when you dressed her? Come on upstairs Destiny and Auntie Demi will get you into some better clothes and fix that hair. Nick get Niles in the car. She'll be down in 5 minutes." She orders.

"Thanks Dems." I state as I get my jacket on and I get Niles coat on.

I get Niles settled in his car seat.

"Daddy loves you." I say.

About 15 minutes later I see Destiny come out with a paper bag.

"Daddy you forgot to make me a lunch. Auntie Demi made one for me." Destiny says.

"Sorry Des, it totally slipped my mind this morning. It's just that Daddy is still working on getting use to things here." I tell her as I turn around to see if she is in her car seat.

I buckle my seatbelt and I start to drive.

"Daddy! You passed it!" She yells.

Niles starts to fuss.

"Shhh Niles. It's ok. Des, please don't yell, it bothers your brother. Ok I'll just turn around." I say.

I hear the bell ring. Oh great, she's late for the first time. I park the car.

"Daddy, you have to come in with me since I'm late." She says.

"Ok sweetie." I state as I set up the stroller for Niles.

I walk in the office.

"Hello Principal Green." I say.

"Why hello Nicholas. My you've changed but then again kids can do that to you. Wow now who is this little cutie?" She asks as she looks at Niles in the stroller.

"That's my son. Now who is her grade 2 teacher so I can take her to class and explain why Destiny is late?" I ask.

"Her teacher is You must remember her, she use to teach you and Miley Physics and Biology in grade 10." She says.

My heart stops. That was the worst possible teacher she could have. I hated her so much and she hated me. I leave the office with a sweet goodbye and I sign Destiny in on the sheet. I walk down the familiar hallway to classroom. I knock on the door. She comes to the door and opens it.

"Oh my I never thought I would see you again Jonas. Destiny, you go hang your coat up and sit at your desk. I need to talk to your Daddy." says as she shoots me a glare.

Destiny just nods and goes in the classroom.

"You. I can't believe I have to teach another generation of Jonas. Let's hope she isn't as stupid as her father." She starts.

"Hey, don't say that about me! Especially not in front of my son." I tell her.

"You did it again! I thought you would have learned from the first time. Where is your slut girlfriend?" She asks.

"Number 1, Miley is not a slut. Second, she is my wife not my girlfriend. Third, I'm allowed to have as many kids as I want as long as I give them everything they need to live." I state.

"Oh we're having parent carrier day next week, but neither you nor Miley have jobs." She assumes.

"You are wrong. I do have a job." I tell.

"What is it? Garbage man, Drug Dealer, Janitor?" She says.

"I'm actually in the army thank you." I tell her.

She laughs. "No seriously what is your job?" She says.

"I'm in the army." I say as I pull up my sleeve to show her my army tattoo.

"That has to be fake. They wouldn't let you in the army." She says.

"On parent carrier day I will prove it to you. Now have a good day." I state as she opens the door again and Destiny comes out.

"Bye Daddy! I'll miss you." She says.

I pull her into a hug.

"Bye Des. Have a good day at school." I say as I give her a kiss on the forehead and she goes back into class and I leave the halls I can't forget.

At the hospital

Nick's POV

We get to Miley's room and I open the door. She looks at me with terrified eyes but once she sees Niles a smile appears on her face.

"Hello my little boy. Come see Mommy." She says.

She remembers our kids but I don't know if she remembers me.

"Hello Nick. Why are you here?" She asks.

"Well this is my son." I tell her.

"What! No this is my son." She states.

"He's our son." I tell her.

"No way! I'm too young to have kids with someone my own age. I thought someone else got me pregnant like at a bar or something." She says.

I take Niles out of her arms.

"We have to go. I forgot the diaper bag and he needs to get changed." I lie.

"Ok bye Nick." She says.

I drive home and I get in the house when I see Joe and Demi lifting a bunch of stuff.

"Dude, what the heck is going on here? Demi I'll lift it for you." I state in shock.

They just look at me with a werid expression.


	9. Remember When

Chapter 9

Nick's POV

"What is going on?" I ask.

"We're moving." Demi says.

"What! Oh god no! This can't be happening to me! I need you guys around. I can't do this, not without Miles." I state as I put my hand thought my hair in frustration.

"Nick, relax! We're not going far. We're moving next door." Demi says.

"Nick we're not leaving until Miles comes back, there is no need to panic. We're only moving the stuff we don't need right now or we don't want to keep in your basement." Joe says.

"Why are you moving from your old house?" I ask.

"We'll that house is too small and we want to be closer to you so our kids can play and grow up together and I want to be next to Miley incase you guys have to go away again." Demi says.

"That's awesome. Thanks for being so supportive. If I remember right Joe you weren't as supportive when I got Miley pregnant the first time." I remind him as we both drop the stuff in the hallway.

"Yeah well I was just unsure how to react and it took me a while to warm up to the idea of having a baby in the house." Joe says.

"Dad is no longer able to see my kids. He tried to hit me. He's becoming like Miley's parents." I state.

"OMG! Why would Kevin Sr. do that! I hate to sound mean, but your Dad is an a-hole." Demi says.

"Oh I know. He hates Nick and Miley." Joe says.

"I've always wondered why." Demi says.

"Well Dad had a huge plan with how he wanted us to live. Kevin followed Dad's plan. I sorta followed it because I waited a while before I had kids and Nick didn't follow Dad's plan at all. He blames Miley for messing up Dad's plans." Joe says.

"Yeah and today Mom told me, but I didn't tell you that Frankie was unplanned." I tell them.

"Don't worry, we won't tell him." Demi promises.

"Nicholas, how about you help me carry these boxes next door? Or do you not have the muscles for it?" Joe suggests.

"Oh it's on bro." I state as I grab some boxes.

We both drop the boxes into an empty room.

"Nick. I want to ask you something?" Joe says.

"What's up bro?" I ask.

"Do you feel guilty of going over to Afghanistan?" He asks.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for leaving Miley here with Destiny and I can't even begin how guilty I feel for forcing Kevin to take care of her and Demi. Believe me I've spent a lot of time thinking about it while I was over there and I feel so useless! I can't even take care of my own kids by myself." I state.

"You're doing amazing with Destiny. I mean you had some times when things got hard but you know what, you can get through this rough patch without Miley and we'll always be there to help. I mean what kind of Brother would I be if I didn't help you? And I wouldn't be here right now if you didn't help me out. You took a bullet for me and I still haven't been able to repay you for that." Joe says with encouragement.

"Joe, you payed me back loads of times. You helped me and you accepted Miley." I state.

"Come on Brother. Let's keep loading up the house." Joe says as we grab more boxes.

After an hour of lifting boxes, Joe and I go back to my house. We go into the kitchen to see lunch is made for us.

"Thanks Demi." I say.

"No problem." She says as she serves us both some fries and chicken nuggets.

"Oh man. I missed fries. Rice and Naan just didn't cut it." Joe says.

"Oh remember the candy we tried to eat." I ask him.

"Yeah, that one didn't work too well. Remember that food vendor who tried to steal my sandals." Joe says with a slight giggle.

Jema starts to cry. Joe gets up.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you miss Daddy?" He says as he grabs a bottle from the fridge.

"Niles is hungry too." He tells me.

I get Niles out of the crib and I start to feed him.

"Joey, do you remember what we were talking about when you were home for the month?" Demi asks.

Joe's POV

"Ummm I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember...sorry." I tell her.

"Remember, about us getting married." She says.

"Oh right. Did you think it over?" I ask her.

"Yes and I think now is a bit soon since Miley is in the hospital." I say.

"I was kinda thinking that. Could we do it when Miley gets out? Like a week after." Demi asks.

"Whenever." I say as I give her a kiss.

"God, why was I given such a sweet and caring fiancée." She says.

"Nick, I got to ask you a question. Do you think I should wear my Dress uniform or a tux?" I ask.

"It's not my wedding. Ask Demi which one she wants but if I had my choice I would go with your dress uniform. Do I get my choice of dress uniform or a tux?" Nick says.

"Depends on Demi. Now let's go see Miley and then we can pick up Destiny. Let's leave Demi alone for a bit and give her a break." I tell him.

"Ok. I'll pack up the truck with the double stroller, you go tell Demi what were doing." Nick says.

"Dem, were going to see Miley. You relax. We're taking the kids. We'll be back after Destiny gets off school. Love you." I tell her as I give her a kiss and I leave.

At the hospital

Nick's POV

"Hey Miley." I say as I let her hold Niles.

"Hello Nick and Joe. Joe, where is your fiancée?" She asks.

"Well she is at home." Joe says.

"Where is my little girl?" She asks.

"She's at school." I tell her.

"How do you know that?" Miley asks.

"She's my daughter and I dropped her off this morning." I tell her trying to stay calm.

"Why can't I see her?" She asks.

"Miley, she's only 8 and she wouldn't understand that you can't remember her." I tell her.

"No! I want to see her!" She says getting angry.

I get Niles out of her arms. Miley starts to move around and yells. Niles and Jema start to cry. rushes in.

"All of you leave." He commands.

We rush off and to the car. Joe offers to drive. I look at my watch.

"Let's go get Destiny." I state.

"Ok." He says as he drives.

I go inside and I see Destiny waiting in the lobby.

"Daddy!" She says as she runs up to me.

"Daddy, Uncle Frankie gave me a note to give you." She says as she gives me a slip of paper.

"Ok." I tell her as we go to the truck and I get her in her booster seat.

I sit in the front seat and I open the note from Frankie.

Nick,

I need to talk to you.

I want to tell you and Joe and Kevin in person.

If I can come over, text me the word good.

If I can't, don't text me. I'll get the bus over.

Frankie

"Joe, Frankie is coming over. He wants to talk to us.." I tell him in Afghan knowing Destiny wouldn't understand.

"Ok. When? 15:00 (3:00)" Joe says in English.

"Yeah. He's getting the bus." I say in Afghan.

"Is it a secret?" He asks in Afghan.

"Dunno." I reply in English.

I grab my phone from my pocket and I text Frankie good. Then I text Kevin to see if he could come home at 3:00.

"Ok. I just finished my last house showing." I read.

We get home.

"Destiny, do you have any homework?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." She says as she sits at the table to do her homework.

Kevin comes in the door and drops his briefcase.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I open it and I see Frankie in tears. I usher him into the living room and my brothers come in.

"What's wrong?" I ask.


	10. Bad Memories

**Chapter 10**

Nick's POV

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well Nick, you're going to kill me." He says.

"I'm sure I'm not. My gun and Joe's gun is downstairs locked up." I explain to him.

"Where is Miley? She might want to hear this too." Frankie asks.

"She's at the H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L." I say to make sure Destiny doesn't understand.

"Oh. I'll tell Noah later." He says getting more upset.

"What is it Frankie?" Kevin asks.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"What are you sorry for? We're all really confused." Joe says.

Demi comes in the room.

"What's going on in here...Oh Hello Frankie. Are you staying for dinner?" She asks.

"I might end up being dinner." He says weakly.

"Please tell us. Wait before I ask does Mom know about it?" I ask.

"NO! I can't tell her. She'll have me hung." He says.

"Ok Frankie. Just calm down." Kevin says.

"One second before you tell us. Destiny!" I yell.

She comes in the room.

"Yes Daddy." She says.

"Can you go up to your room and play for a little bit? Auntie Demi has to set the table and the adults need a little bit of alone time ok." I tell her.

"Ok Daddy." She agrees as she goes upstairs.

"Ok now you can tell us." I tell him.

"Well Everyone sit down first." He states. J

oe and Kev sit down by the couch.

"Ok, well..umm...ehhh...I...got Noah pregnant." He says as tears stream down his face.

I drop my jaw in shock.

Joe's POV

No one speaks for a good minute.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you? I knew it!" He yells.

"No Frankie. We're not it just a lot to take in at one time." Joe says.

Kevin and I pull him into a brotherly hug while Nick is still in shock and is staring into nothingness.

"I'll be right back." Nick says as he goes to the bathroom.

Nick's POV

OMG! Memories start to flash back and painful memories fill my brain. I start to cry.

Frankie's POV

"I knew Nick would be fucking ashamed of me! But I thought he would be more understanding." I tell my brothers as more tears fall from my eyes.

"Frankie sit on the couch and I'll explain why Nick is like this." Kevin says.

I sit on the couch and I cry into a pillow.

"This is really hard on Nick. This is a painful memory for him. He knows what your going through and he's not ashamed of you. Joe, can you go check on Nick." Kevin says.

Joe leaves the room.

Nick's POV

I continue to cry. Joe opens the door and goes into the bathroom.

"You ok? This is not coming at a good time is it?" Joe says.

"I feel like it's my fault! I was the one who did this first. I know how he feels, I know what he's going through, I know what choices he has to face, I have been having dreams about this ever since I saw Miles for the first time. I need to go back out and tell him it's going to be ok." I state as I go back into the living room and I pull him into a huge hug.

"It will be Ok. I'll be here for you. I know you don't want to do this, but you aren't backing away from her! You have to deal with the consequences of your actions." I tell him.

"God, you sound like Mom." He says.

"I'm actually quoting what Mom said." I tell him.

"Frankie, you need to tell Mom." Kevin says.

"NO!" He yells.

"Listen Pal! Mom isn't nearly 100x as worse as Dad and believe me Cyrus's can get really crabby during pregnancy. I learned that pretty quick." I tell him.

"True that Bro! I hate to be mean and honest but Miley was insanely emotional." Kevin says.

"Great, thanks for the suppport and encouragement." He says.

"We're just telling you the reality of your situation." I tell him.

"Demi, can you come here for a quick sec." I ask.

"Sure. What is it? What is all the crying and hugging about?" She asks.

"We'll let Frankie tell you." Joe says.

"Well, I got Noah pregnant." Frankie admits.

"Wow. I didn't see this coming." She says in shock.

"Now that you clearly understand the pickle were in. He's telling our parents tonight. So could you take Destiny and the babies out tonight?" I ask.

"Ok. I'll get one of Joe's friends to go with me since I want protection from the cab driver."She says.

"Done. I texted David and he said that he will protect you. He says he owes it to Nick still.

"You bet he does." I half joke.

"Kevin, take Frankie and the truck over and get his stuff but do it secretly and drop it off at my house next door." Joe says.

"Alright but Joe can you come with us?" Kevin asks.

"Ok, let's go now." Joe says as the 3 of them leave.

"This must be painful for you Nick." Demi says as she gives me a hug.

"Believe me, I feel so terrible. This is hard to take. Destiny is NOT having a boyfriend until she is 30! And Niles is not having a girl friend until he is 30 either. With the looks of the Cyrus teenage girl gene, getting pregnant is extremely common and Jonas teenage boy gene, getting a girl pregnant is very common with the exception of you and Selena." I state.

"Now Nick. I'm sure that if you teach them early, they won't." Demi says as she goes back to cooking.

I go upstairs into Destiny's Room.

"Hey girlie. Did you finish all your homework?" I ask her.

"Almost. I just don't know how to do this math problem." She tells me.

After supper

Nick's POV

"Destiny, get your coat please, we're going to the playground with David." Demi says.

"Uncle David?" She asks.

"Yes. It sure is me." David tells her.

Destiny gets her coat on and I get the double stroller set up for Demi. Gotta love the inventor of this thing. They leave.

"Ready Frank?" I ask him.

"No, not really." He says as he sits on the couch.

The doorbell rings and I open it.

"Why hello Mom. Hello Kevin Sr." I state.

"Nick, you can't stay mad at me long." He says.

"I can and I will until you smarten up and accept my wife." I tell him as I guide him into the living room.

"Where were you tonight son? You weren't home for supper." Dad states.

"I came over here after school." He says.

"Mom and Dad, Frankie has something to tell you." Kevin says.

"Alright, tell me son." Dad says.

"Ahh ehh well." He starts.

I put my arm around him for support.

"I got Noah pregnant." He says.


	11. Yelling,Screaming and Threats!

**Chapter 11**

Nick's POV

Ok in 3,2,1!

"What did you say?" Mom says.

I sees Dad's face light up with complete anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Dad yells.

"Kevin Sr. Shut up! Can't you see he's going to suffer enough as it is! I know what it's like! I've been in his shoes and you yelling is really not going to change anything!" I yell defending my brother.

"Why I could kill the both of you! Nick you were the one who started this! You did it first setting a bad example for him!" He yells.

I stay quiet.

"Kevin, let's be supportive of our son." Mom says.

"No Denise, I had to do this once and I'm not doing it again! You're leaving her." Dad says.

That is when he angered me.

"OH SO YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH DESTINY EITHER! You have no idea how important your first child is!" I tell him.

"I do so! My first child is the one who actually did everything right and Destiny is different!" He says looking at Kevin.

"No Dad I'm not siding with you. I'm supporting Frankie." Kevin Jr. says.

"You have no idea how hard this is on me!" Kevin Sr. yells.

"OH too bad. You're not the one who has to raise a child at 14!" Frankie says.

"I put up with this shit from the first time, this time I'm kicking you out! Try raising a kid while you're living on the streets!" He states.

I give a look to Frankie that says "Don't tell him about it.".

"Fine. You kick me out on the street and then I will sue you for child negligence." He says.

Wow, I never knew he knew such big words.

"Come on Denise. We're leaving and don't even dare think about coming home! That's for you and Nick." He states.

"I'm already home Ass hole!" I yell.

"Don't you dare push me!" He says.

"Hit me, I dare you! Remember who I am and what I can do." I warn him.

He comes closer to me.

"Nick! You hit my final nerve!" He says.

"Kevin, don't hurt our son!" He says.

"I will do what I want." He says to our Mom as he slaps her across the face.

Oh that's it, he's dead! I punch him in the gut!

"What the hell was that for Nick?" Joe asks.

"That Joe is only the beginning of what he owes me." I state.

"What are you going to tell your daughter when she doesn't see Grandpa anymore." He asks with sarcasm.

"I'll tell her Grandpa was being mean to Daddy, Grandma and Uncle Frankie." I tell him.

"Fine! Let's go Denise." He says as he grabs Mom and they leave.

"Well I was expecting a lot better." Frankie says.

"Believe me. That is a breeze compared to Mr and Mrs. Cyrus." I warn him.

"I never thought about that." He says.

"Oh to be honest I suggest wearing a bullet proof vest. It wouldn't surprise me if they had a gun." I tell him.

"How far along is she Frank?" Joe asks.

"A couple of months. We'll have to tell her parents soon. So far she has been using the bad "Sushi" excuse." He tells us.

Joe's POV

"Kevin, can you drive me to the Cyrus's? I want to see Noah. Second I want to help her pack her stuff." Frankie says.

"Sure Frankie. I'm glad you're being responsible about this." Kevin says as they both leave.

"Do you want me to call Demi back?" I ask.

"Yeah. I guess so. I really need a good sleep and I won't be able to sleep until I know they are all safe and sound." Nick tells me.

"I trust David would keep them safe. He's an awesome guy. Nick, are you ok?" I ask him.

He just stares into the distance.

"Nick, are you there?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh sorry I just got a little distracted. What did you say?" He says.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." I lie as I text David and Demi to come back.

A few minutes later

"Daddy! Guess what I found at the park!" She states loudly.

"What did you find sweetie?" He asks.

"A ladybug. It had spots and it was really cool." She says.

"That's cool Destiny but you have to get ready for bed." He tells her.

"I'll put them both to bed." Nick offers as he puts them both in carriers and heads upstairs.

"Hey Demi, Dav, mind if we talk for a bit." I state.

We all sit in the couch.

"David, have you noticed Nick isn't the same anymore?" I ask.

"Oh I noticed. He seems really distant and kinda wanting to be alone." David says.

"Yeah but who could blame him. He's stressed with Miley being in the hospital and taking care of his kids and to top it off now he's all worried about the Frankie thing and all the bad memories it brings. Joey, I have an idea." She says.

Dr. Manning's POV

"Miss Cyrus, Please calm down!" I state.

"NO! I want to see my girl! I miss her." She says as she starts to break down into tears.

"Miss Cyrus, you will see her soon. I promise." I tell her.

"NO! I want to see her!" She says getting angry.


	12. Noah and Surprises

**Chapter 12**

Miley's POV

"I have to see her! She is my little girl. She probably misses her Mommy." I say with anger.

"You'll get to see soon Miss Cyrus. I promise!" He says.

's POV

I put an IV with sleeping medicine in her arm and she falls asleep almost instantly. I go over to the phone and dial her husband's number.

"Hello, is Nick Jonas there?" I ask.

"No he's asleep right now. May I ask who's calling?" An unfamiliar voice answers.

"Are you sure he's asleep because I'm and I need to speak with him."I explain.

"Listen can this call wait a few days Nick and his brothers just got some major news and now isn't really a good time." The guy says.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but this is rather urgent as well." I tell him.

"I'll go check if he's asleep. Please hold." He says as he puts me on hold and annoying music plays though the phone.

"Hello." Nick's voice says in a sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry to wake you but this is urgent. Miss Cyrus is demanding to see her daughter." I explain.

I can hear his blood boiling and I can sense I'm going to get a taste of his potential wrath.

"Listen I want to keep my daughter safe and right now she doesn't know her Mom is hurt. She thinks she is working. I haven't been able to find a way of explaining all of this to her. She is only 8 years old. An 8 year old wouldn't be able to understand why her Mom doesn't have a clue who she is and I don't want her to have to go through that. I find it hard myself and it's not right to put that pain on a little girl." Nick yells at me.

"Please bring her in to see her soon. It may help bring memories back to Miley." I tell him.

"Ok. I'll bring her over on the weekend so she doesn't have to miss school." He tells me.

"Ok. Thank you. I'm upping her meds and she is getting better. She talks about her childhood and her sister." I tell him.

"Ok. I got to go." He says as he hangs up.

Nick's POV

"I'm going to the Cyrus's! I'll be back later." I tell them as I get my keys and I drive away.

I park by the truck and I see the Cyrus's aren't home but I see Frankie and Kevin lifting stuff.

"Guys, I'm here to help." I state. I go upstairs and I see Noah upset.

"Noah, it will be ok. I know this is hard on you. I did the same thing to your sister but right now I can't say I regret it." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"He told you?" She asks.

I nod.

"How is Miley? I haven't been able to see her because no one was willing to drive me there. Mom and Dad don't give a shit and Frankie can't drive." She says breaking into tears.

"Oh Noah. I wish you had called me. I would have driven you there. Tomorrow I promise I will drive there to see her." I tell her putting my arm around her.

"Do you know how awkward it is to see my brother with his arm around my girlfriend?" Frankie says sounding a little angry.

"In case you have forgotten Frankie, Noah is my sister in law." I tell him.

"Right, I forgot about that. Miley is going to kill me isn't she?" Frank asks.

"No. I don't think she will since she doesn't even remember any of the Jonas's." I state reassuringly.

Frankie grabs another box and goes downstairs. Noah gets off her bed and takes me to Miley's room.

"Nick, can I tell you something that I haven't been able to tell Frankie yet?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her.

"I'm pregnant with doctor told me today." She tells me.

I stay quiet for a second.

"Wow. I so didn't see that coming either then again I'm not so surprised since Jonas's are extremely fertile." I tell her as a joke and she giggles a little bit.

"Watch out for Niles. Jonas's have a tendency to be repeat offenders." She says with a giggle.

"Believe me. Destiny and Niles aren't even going to be thinking about it until they are in their 30's." I tell her.

She goes back into her room and I follow.

"Niles is adorable by the way. I just want to know if I should tell Frankie." She asks me.

"Don't be scared to tell him because you 2 will be living under my roof and he's got to follow my rules." I tell her.

"Thanks Nick. You're the best brother I never had but Mom and Dad might let us live here." She says with slight hope.

"Don't even think about it. I was there when Miley told them and believe me they won't let you stay here and besides I want my nieces or nephews or one of each to be raised in a safe environment." I tell her.

"Thanks Nick. You have no idea how much that means for me. I'm glad I don't have to live on the streets." She says.

Frankie comes upstairs even if there are no other boxes.

"Noah, are you ready to leave now?" He asks.

"Not yet. I want to get something from Miley's room." She says as she rushes into Miley's room.

She yells for Frankie.

"What's wrong Noah, are you ok?" I hear Frankie say.

"Yeah. Just get that box of stuff off the shelf in her closet." I hear them say.

I rush in and I take a look at Miles's room and all the memories. I grab a picture off her nightstand and I look at it closely. It's a picture of us from when we were in grade 6 from our Christmas concert.

"Nick, are you ok?" Noah asks.

"Sure. Just distracted by this picture." I tell her.

"You can take it since it's Miley's. Whatever is hers is most likely yours." She says.

"Nick, can you help her down the stairs when she is ready? Oh can we get a drive home with you since the other vehicle is full of stuff?" Frankie asks.

"Sure. Whatever you want Frank." I tell him as he goes downstairs carrying a box full of Miley's stuff.

I do a search of Miley's room and I find only a few clothes and a couple pictures are left. I scoop them up. All that's left in the room is Miley's bed set and the same applies for Noah's room.

"Nick I have one more thing to show you and tell you." She says.

"Ok Noah." I state.

She shows me to the guest room and opens a box full of baby clothes and things for a boy that was on the floor.

"What is this Noah?" I ask.

"This is all stuff from Billy, Miley's twin brother. I found it and Mom told me that Billy was Miley's twin brother who died a few weeks after birth. She doesn't really know much about him. Mom did tell her about Billy but I'm guessing she didn't tell you since he was never truly alive long enough. I want Niles to have Billy's clothes and stuff in here. Call it a shower gift for a shower that hasn't happened yet, but people did give her some gifts. Mom was going to get rid of it anyway." Noah explains.

I lift the really light box and I help Noah down the stairs. We get to my truck.

"How are we suppose to sit with all these car seats in here?" Frankie asks.

"Put them in the trunk." I tell him as I put the box in the trunk.

"How do you get these damn things out?" He asks.

"Oh boy what a father you will be. Here you just unbuckle the latch and boom it's out. I think I may be putting Destiny's in the garage for now. Niles will need it for when he gets older." I say as I put the 3 car seats in the trunk.

Noah and Frankie get home and I drive.

At home.

I walk in the door to see Destiny awake waiting for me.

"Daddy!" She says.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Auntie Noah! Uncle Frankie!" She screams waking up the babies.

"I'll go Nick." Kevin says.

"Des, Auntie Noah has a baby in there." I tell her.

"Oh! When do I get to have a baby in there?" She asks pointing to her stomach.

Joe shoots me a look.

"The bet is still on." He says in Afghan.

"You know what I have downstairs." I say as I shoot him an angry look.

"Come Des, time to get my little princess to bed." I tell her as I carry her upstairs.

Joe's POV

"What did you say to Nick?" Frankie asks.

"Well I told him that the bet is still on. In Afghanistan when he came over with pictures, we made a bet. I bet that Des would get knocked up at 15 and he put his money on it being Jema." I explain.

"Wow. Well I guess Niles isn't in the bet?" Noah asks.

"No it's a bet for the girls." Joe says.

"Frankie, can you sit down for a few minutes? I need to tell you something." Noah says as Nick comes back downstairs.

Noah gives Nick a werid look. Nick gives her a thumbs up.

"What is it?" I ask in Afghan.

"You'll find out soon enough." I reply in Afghan.

"Well Frankie. I went to the Doctor's while you were at school today and well I'm pregnant with twins." She says quickly.


	13. WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!

Chapter 13

Frankie's POV

"Hahaha Noah. Now seriously that was a joke...right?" I state.

"Frankie what the hell is your problem! I'm not joking." Noah yells.

I feel tears going down my face. I rush out of the back door and into the fenced backyard and I sit in the swing pushing myself back and forth trying to calm down. Nick suddenly appears in the doorway and sits in the swing next to me.

"GO AWAY NICK! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" I yell.

"Listen Frank. Things are complicated I know but you can't do this by yourself and believe me she can't do it by herself. Believe me, being a parent at your age isn't easy, but you got your family around you who will help you get through it. I know right now things must be hard to understand, but I promise you that we'll all help you and Noah as much as possible." Nick says.

"How am I going to get money to raise these kids? I don't want to be bumming you, Joe and Kevin for money." I tell him.

"Frank. I don't know if you understand, but money right now is fine. Since I was away more money has been coming in and I get an extra check every 2 months because of my injury over there. It's like workers compensation or something like that." Nick explains.

"But what about Miley's hospital bills? That will be high since she's been in there for a long time." I tell Nick.

"The guy who caused the accident said that he would pay for it if we didn't press charges, so he's paying." Nick tells me.

"Nick. Why are you being so kind and everything to me. I fucked up so badly and you're making it seem like it's not a big deal." I tell him.

"Having to raise a baby at your age is hard enough and besides that, Noah is going to put your through hell anyway. Trust me when I say that Cyrus's get moody when they are pregnant." Nick explains.

"Nick, thanks for giving me a chance. I seriously didn't think I could tell anyone. I wanted to tell you 3 first since you've kinda been though it. Can you give me a hug. I know being a military guy makes you not want to give as many hugs right?" I say more like a question.

"No. Not true at all. I'll always give you a hug when you ask for one." Nick says as he pulls me close to him and for the first time since I found out all this news, I think I'll be ok.

We both go back into the house where Noah is in the house crying.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Noah-Bear. I was just surprised. I just needed a minute alone so I could absorb all the news. How far along are you?" I ask.

"About 2 and a half months." She says nervously.

"Don't worry about being nervous around us. Trust us, no one will hurt you as long as you have me and your brother in law here. We've got guns and the rights to use them." Joe says.

"I'll get the other guest room ready. Kevin will stay downstairs as you always have been. There is still an empty bed in the other spare room." Nick says as he goes upstairs.

"Joey, Kevin. Have you noticed how tired Nick is?" I ask.

"It's a major jet leg when you go from a 13 and a half hour time change. Second he had things a bit worse since his partner wasn't the best. Nick did all the work and me and Osment shared the work and he did get shot. That made him really tired too. I'm kinda tired just thinking about it. I think I'm going to crash. Good night." Joe says as he goes upstairs.

I give Noah a hug and I pull her close.

"Get the hell off me!" She states boldly.

"What? I didn't even do anything." I tell her.

"Stop touching me! Get your hands off me!" She says louder.

"Oh boy, here we go again. Pregnant Cyrus number two." Kevin says sarcastically.

Noah slaps me in the face.

"OWWWWWWW! That fucking hurt! Pregnant or not, you can't hit me." I tell her.

"Frankie. She has two kids of your DNA in her stomach, she has full right to hit you. If you thought that hurt then wait until she squeezes all the blood out of your hand during labour. Miley almost broke my hand she squeezed it so hard." Kevin says.

"You are so not helping Kevin." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Listen, I can convince Nick to put you on the street so I would be thankful if I were you." Kevin says.

"Kev, I would never kick him out and force him to live on the streets. That's what Dad is for." Nick says.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Nick. You're the best brother in law I ever had." Noah says with her cute voice.

"I'm your only brother in law. Now the guest room is all setup for you 2. I do have a few rules such as no "doing it" in that bed or anywhere in the house for that matter. Number 2 come in to my room if you need anything. Number 3 don't wake up the kids unless it's an emergency, Number 4 No illegal substances such as drug and alcohol and finally Number 5 Stay in school. Great now that we have the rules straightened out, I'm going to bed." Nick says as he starts to go back upstairs.

"Wait Nick. Are you going to drive me to see Miles tomorrow?" Noah asks.

"We'll go after school since that is when I'm going to take Destiny to see her for the first time." Nick says as he goes upstairs.

"Alright. I have like 5 house showings tomorrow and you both have school tomorrow so you better get some sleep." Kevin says.

"You're not the boss of me." I tell him.

"Listen kiddo, if you want somewhere to live, I would listen to me, Nick Joe and Demi." Kevin says as he goes downstairs.

"Come on Frank. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Noah says as we both go upstairs.

The next afternoon

Nick's POV

"Des, we are going to go visit Mommy. She was sick and she is still a bit sick so she doesn't have the best memory right now ok." I tell her trying to explain things in simple terms that she would understand.

Destiny, Noah and I walk up to Miley's door and I see the doctor waiting for me.

"Oh wow. You have a beautiful daughter Nick and who is this other girl? I have never seen her here before." Dr Manning says.

"I'm Noah Cyrus. I'm Miley's sister." Noah says.

"Oh nice to meet you. You can go in when you're ready. I'm just going to wait here by the door just to make sure nothing happens." He says as all 3 of us walk into the room.

I see Miley's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Hello baby girl! How are you?" Miley asks.

"Good Mommy. When are you coming home?" Destiny asks.

"Hopefully soon pumpkin. Noah? Is that you?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's me." She says.

"Wow you seemed to have gained a bit of weight." Miley says not knowing of all the stuff that has gone on.

"Miley! That's not very nice to say." I say.

"I can say whatever I want." Miley protests.

Noah looks at me. "I'm pregnant Miles. Ok! Leave me alone! I'll wait in the hall Nick." Noah says.

"Why did you knock up my sister?" Miley asks.

"I didn't it was Frankie, her boyfriend. I'm your husband! Clearly you should remember that." I state as I pull Destiny into a protective hold.

"Des, sit in the chair for a second. Miles, do you remember this?" I ask as I give her the picture from her room.

"It's the Christmas concert from grade 6. I remember a boy with a curly fro standing behind me and catching my fall."She says.

"That's how I first met you Miley. My hair wasn't a fro. It was just curly." I tell her.

Miley looks at me with pain filled eyes.

"I want to remember everything. Some day I will, but not just today. The doctor said I could go home soon. Wherever home is. All I know is that I was kicked out of my house after they found out I was pregnant." Miley says.

"How about you stay at my house. I have a bed upstairs for you and I'll sleep on the couch. You'll be able to see Destiny, Noah and Niles everyday if you stay with me. You'll even get to meet my brothers." I tell her.

"Ok, I'll stay with you once I get out of here. Now can you go. I want to be alone." She says.

"Des, we're leaving now. Say goodbye to Mommy." I state.

"Ok Daddy. Bye Mommy." Destiny says as we go outside and into the hallway.

"Dr is it true that she will be able to come home soon?" I ask.

"Yes. She should be out around Christmas. I'll see you tomorrow...right Nick." He asks as we all walk down the hallway.

"Yeah. I'll come here around 16:00." I yell.

At home

"Hey Nick. How's she today?" Joe asks.

"Good I guess. She still doesn't get who the heck I am but she remembers stuff from when she was little. I'm known to her as the curly fro guy who caught her fall in grade 6 at the Christmas concert." I tell him.

"Daddy, how many days until Santa comes?" Destiny asks.

I look at the calander and see it's November 25th and I haven't even thought of Christmas yet.

"He comes in 30 days pumpkin. You better write your letter to Santa soon." I tell her.

"She'll be home for Christmas but I don't know how romantic it will be." I say to Joe.

"Nicholas, Can you go for a drive with me?" Demi asks.

"Why not ask me? I can drive." Joe says.

"I need to talk to Nick for a little bit and I need to be able to show him what Miley and I want for Christmas." Demi says as she grabs her coat.

"Can I come Daddy?" Destiny asks.

"Well ask Auntie Demi but I don't see why not." I tell her.

"Auntie Demi? Can I go shopping with you and Daddy?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure sweetie." Demi says as we leave.

Joe's POV

"So now that someone has reminded us about Christmas. What do I get Dem. Huh Jema what does Daddy get Mommy for Christmas?" I ask my baby who will obviously not be able to answer my question.

"Chocolates is a good start. Maybe a set of Pj's or something." Noah suggests.

"Getting her Pj's is the discrete way to say that I don't "want any". That's the opposite of what I want. God we're not married long enough for that." I tell her.

"You're not married at all yet." Frankie says.

"True that." I state.

"JOE! Can you help me for a minute. I'm trying to help Nick out by putting the lights up!" Kevin yells.

"I'll be out in a sec." I yell though the open window.

"GREAT WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!"

Suddenly the room goes dark.

"I blew a fuse!" Kevin yells.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yell as I grab a flashlight and I change the fuse in the fuse box.

I hear Jema and Niles crying. I quickly fix it and I rush up to calm them down. I see Noah holding Niles trying to calm him down.

"Shhh Niles. It's ok Auntie Noah is here." She says as she rocks him slowly.

"Noah, you're going to make an amazing Mom. Hey if I can do it...so can you." I tell her trying to be encouraging.

"Thanks Joe. You and your brothers are being really supportive. I hate to be honest but you guys are probably more supportive then Frankie." Noah admits as I start trying to calm Jema down.

"Noah, it's just taking him sometime to get use to. He's terrified. I overheard him talking to Nick last night and remember, you can stay at my house or here at Nick's as long as you want. He hasn't kicked me, Dem and this cutie boo out yet and we've been here for about a year and a month." I tell her.

Noah's POV

Frankie comes in the room with my cellphone.

"Hello." She says.

"Noah, where are you? And why is all the stuff out of your room?" Mom asks.

"I left...you're welcome. I know you didn't want kids. I figured it out once Miles left. I went to see her today. She seems to be doing fine...but you wouldn't care. I'm holding my nephew for the first time in like 3 months...but you don't care about him. Destiny doesn't even know who the heck you are. I hope she never gets the chance to meet you. Oh did you get the note I left on my bed or did you just rip it up?" I tell them getting a lot of anger off my chest.

"Noah, tell me it's not true?" Mom says.

"Well it is and I have found somewhere to live where people treat me well. So I hope to never hear or see you again." I tell her as I hang up.

"That's brave what you did, just like how all of this is brave. I love you Noah." Frankie says as he hugs me.

"Joe! Can you hold the ladder for me please!" Kevin yells.

"Hold on a minute. Frank can you hold her and calm her down? I got to go help him." I state as I put Jema in his arms.

Frankie's POV

Wow I can't believe Joe is trusting me with his prize possession. She starts to cry a little bit then she slowly gets used to the change in arms.

"Frankie, she looks happy with her Uncle holding her." Noah says with her sweet smile.

"Yeah, this is my first time holding her. Dad kept me away from here. He didn't want me to talk to his lost son. His lost son being Nick." I tell her.

After a few minutes, the baby stop crying and fall asleep. We go downstairs and finish our homework together. I go outside and see like 4 army guys on the roof putting up Christmas lights, Kevin setting up a blowup Santa and Joe putting lights on a tree in the yard.

"Come on guys! Realize what you're doing here. You're making a little girls world bright while helping out your army friend." Joe yells in military tone.

"Any way I can help?" I ask.

"Can you stay inside and keep an eye on the kids and Noah?" Joe asks.

I go back inside without question. I snuggle up with Noah in front of the fireplace.

"Frankie. Thanks for being a sweet boyfriend and staying with me. Thanks for letting me stay here." She says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm getting up to get some hot cocoa. Want some?" I ask her.

"No. Can you get me some milk?" She asks not even getting up from her place on the floor.

"Sure Sweetheart." I tell her as I go into the kitchen.

A couple hours later

Nick's POV

Ok now that I bought Miles and got a list for Des and Niles and some stuff for my brothers and Jema, time to go home. I drive by the house to see it all lit up.

"Wow. Look at all the pretty lights." Destiny says as her face lights up.

"Yeah. The lights are so Santa can see the house." I say in awe.

"Hey man. Welcome home." One of the army guys says.

"Is that you MacDonald?" I ask.

"Damn straight. How you been man?" He asks as he gives me a man hug.

"Average. Who did all this?" I ask.

"The muscular Santa and some elves." He says.

"Santa has 30 days before he comes." Destiny says.

"And how could I forget you! Come here!" MacDonald says as he spins her around.

"How can I pay you all for this?" I ask.

"Well there is a football game on tonight, and Joe did say there were snacks and beer and if you throw in a couple pizzas, we'll do the lights and garland on the indoor tree. How about it?" MacDonald asks.

"Done!" I state as we all go inside.

Sorry it's so long.


	14. Lighting Up the Tree and the Alarms

**Chapter 14**

Joe's POV

Well last week was just chaotic. Miley got home and she has not improved very much. Noah and her haven't spoken but all and all it could be worse.

"Uncle Joey it's only a week until Santa comes!" Destiny says with excitement.

"I know pumpkin." I say as I pick her up and spin her around.

"Where is Daddy?" Destiny asks.

"Daddy is in your brother's room. Don't bother him ok. He's trying to get your brother to sleep." I tell her.

"Can I go to Christina's? It's only across the street and I did call first." Destiny asks.

"I'll go ask your Dad. I'll be right back." I tell her.

I go upstairs and find Nick is sleeping on the floor between Jema and Niles's cribs. He stirs from his sleep.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, why did you sleep on the floor?" I ask.

"I needed some time alone. I'm so tired and frustrated. My own wife has no idea who the hell I am and it kills me not to be able to give her a hug and tell her everything is going to be ok." Nick says.

"Dude remember this day last year?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was in your safehouse and I got shot." He says.

"Well remember Christmas miracles can happen. We managed to get home last Christmas. Now your daughter wants to go across the street to Christina's, can she go?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'll go with her as long as she called first." He tells me.

"Yeah she did call. Now you go." I tell him.

Nick's POV

"Destiny! Get your coat on, it's time to go to Christina's house." I state.

"Ok Daddy." She says as she grabs her coat and I grab mine.

I knock on the door.

"Hello. Come on in. Christy, Destiny is at the door." Her Mom says.

A girl runs over to Destiny and they leave to go play.

"Do you want to stay for a coffee ." She asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." I tell her.

We sit at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee to be made.

"I've never got the pleasure to meet you. I'm Diana Neville." She says.

"Private Nick Jonas." I say to her as I would to anyone.

"Oh you're a soldier? Wow that's really nice but the job must be a tad stessful." She says.

"Yeah. I was overseas so that is why you didn't get to see me." I tell her.

"You seem awful young to be a father and in the army. I hate to sound rude but how old are you?" She asks.

"I'm 23 as of September." I tell her.

"And your daughter is almost 8. You must have had her when you were young." Diana says.

"She was born after I turned 15." I say hoping the lady doesn't freak out.

"Well I did the same thing Nick. My boy left the house already, Just this year actually." She says.

After sometime, I decided to leave and pick up Destiny later. I walk in the door to see all hell broke lose.

"FUCK OFF! You're not my sister anymore. You're being just like Mom and Dad only with more yelling and less hitting." Noah yells.

"Listen Missy. You got two choices adoption or abortion!" Miley yells.

"Miley! Miley Shut up! They are my kids, I have the choice to keep them or not!" Noah says loudly.

"They have been at it for a while. Joe and Demi left with the babies." Frankie whispers.

"Noah you can't handle the responsibility! Second, another family could give them everything they need." Miley says.

"I didn't say the same thing to you when you had Destiny did I?" Noah yells.

"Miley! Noah! Stop fighting! Now Miley listen! Noah is the one who is pregnant not you! She is in need and I'm the leader of this house and I decide if she stays here and if she keeps the kids. Now I told Noah it's her choice and that's final." I say in a military tone.

The girls remain quiet for a second and then Miley breaks down.

"I'm sorry Noah-bear. I just lost it. I'm sorry for what I said to you." Miley says as they hug and make up.

I text Joe and I tell them they can come back.

My phone starts ringing.

"Hello Private N Jonas." I state.

"Hello. This is Sargent Sears. I'm calling to tell you about the New Years Eve Party for soliders and their families . There will be some Military Nannies around to make sure the kids are safe and there will be drinks and snacks provided." He says in a military tone.

"We should be in attendance but our kids will have other arrangements to stay with one of my brothers and my sister in law." I state.

"Great." He says as he hangs up.

Demi and Joe come in.

"Hey Noah, Frankie! You know you want to babysit the kids on New Years Eve?" Joe volunteers them.

"Well I'm already babysitting 4, what's one more." Noah says with a slight joking attitude.

"4? How are you babysitting 4?" Demi asks.

"Well I have two in here and Nick's two kids." Noah says.

"Right. When does Kevin get home? This tree looks really depressing." Frankie says.

"Well how about after supper. Destiny has to be here when we decorate the tree." I say.

Everyone nods and we sit in the living room watching a movie on Tv. After a few hours, I look at my watch and see it's 16:00 (4:00).

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I got to go get Des from Christina's." I say as I slip my coat on and I go across the street.

I knock on the door and Diana comes to the door.

"Come on in Nick. They are just finishing snack." She says.

"Daddy!" Destiny half yells.

"Hello sweetie." I say as I lift her up and hug her.

"Bye Christy. Maybe I'll see you soon." She says to her friend as she gets her boots on.

"Nick. How did you get her to turn out so good? My son never did that. He always was mad since we always had joined custody and he stayed at his Dad's on the weekend and here on the weekdays." Diana says.

"I just faked it until I figured out what to do but help from my parents was a good part of it." I say as I get Destiny's coat off the high rack.

"Bye Nick. Have a merry Christmas. I hope Santa is good to you and your family." Diana says.

"Yours too. Merry Christmas." I say as we leave. After Supper

Destiny's POV

Everyone comes into tje living to make the tree look pretty. I see Daddy and Uncle Kevin putting lights and little red balls on the tree.

"It looks pretty Daddy." I say.

"Thanks Destiny but we're not done yet. We still have some ornaments to put on and the big star on top." Daddy says.

I open one of the boxes and find a huge pink ball with a baby on it.

"Mommy. What does this say." I ask.

"Baby's first Christmas." Mommy says as she gives it to me and holds her head.

Nick's POV

"Miley, what's wrong?" I ask.

"My head." She says as she loses her balance and hit her head off the coffee table.

"Quick, call ." I say to Kevin. He calls and he said he will make a house call.


	15. Not So Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 15**

Nick's POV

"Nicky?" She asks.

"Miles are you ok?" I ask.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Afghanistan for your last 2 months?" Miley asks me.

"Miley do you remember your husband's name?" I ask her.

"Nicky, don't be silly of course I do. You're my husband silly." She says.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" I ask.

"You never asked any other time so why are you starting now?" She says.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I give her a passionate kiss that she returns.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Destiny yells.

Dr. Manning comes in.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Miley hit her head and got her memory back." I say with pride.

"Ok. Just don't continue the meds and she'll be fine." He says as he leaves.

"Hey what is the Christmas tree up?" Miley asks.

"Mommy! Santa is coming in 7 days." She says.

"No he...Wait what is the date today?" Miley asks.

"The 21st. Miley I'll talk to you about it later." I say.

She just nods.

After decorating the tree

Destiny goes upstairs to play with Uncle Kevin and Uncle Frankie.

"Nicky, when did you get home and why do I not remember it?" She asks.

"Well you got in a car accident and you lost some of your memory." I tell her.

"Nick. Thanks for staying with me even if I didn't remember you." She says.

"Well I had no choice. I loved you for a long time and I'm not stopping anytime soon. You didn't leave me when I was gone for a year so why should I leave you." I say as I cuddle up to her.

Miley's POV

I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. Now Noah are you...pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes Miley, I am." Noah replies.

"Did Mom and Dad kick you out." I ask.

"No. I left them. Who needs them. Although I didn't ask to move in here..Nick told me to move in here. Miley, why did we both get so lucky and have boyfriends who are staying with us through thick and thin?" Noah asks.

"Well Noah I think I figured that one out. They owe us big time for getting us knocked up at such a young age. Nicky, you know you love me." I say with a giggle.

"Yeah sweetie I still love you now. We better get going if we are going to finish all that Christmas shopping." Nick says as he gives me a kiss and brings me in close to him.

"How about we skip the shopping and just go out to eat and talk. I want to ask you about your trip and stuff." I tell him.

"Why don't we make it a double date. Hey Nick haven't heard that term in a long time." Joe says.

"Maybe some other time Joe. I want some time alone with Nick for a little while." I tell him.

We head out to a restaurant with very few people and we sit at a table towards the back. We chat and giggle for a while as he tells me stories about the war. Our desserts come and the pie has loads of whip cream. I smile as I put a bunch on his face. He gives a giggle as he does the same to me. He licks the whip cream off my face and I do the same to him.

"Come on Miles. Let's go finish that Christmas shopping. I still have a few more gifts to pick up." He says as he pays the bill and grabs my hand.

We go into a bunch of store and finish our shopping.

"Miles, do you know what to get Joe and Demi for their wedding present?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Get them something like a crystal vase and something Manish." I say.

"You find the girly thing and I'll find something for Joe." He suggests as he gives me a peck on the lips.

God I missed his gorgeous lips on mine. I walk down the pictures aisle and I see a beautiful little picture Demi would love. It a couple that has a quote under it.

"Things around us may quake but my heart will always ache for you. No matter how near or far, I love you just the way you are." I grab my cellphone and I call Joe.

"Joseph Adam Jonas. I found the ultimate Christmas present for Demi. Do you want me to get it for you?" I ask.

"Well yeah. Just put it in the new house. Nick knows where it is." Joe says as he hangs up.

I grab the picture. I get a beautiful crystal vase for Demi's wedding that I will fill with flowers. I grab 3 photo albums and I go to find Nick. I find Nick in the hardware department.

"Hello beautiful." I say as I sneak up on him.

He turn and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why hello more beautiful. Now I found a good present but it might be a bit big." Nick says.

"It's fine. He's your brother and my brother in law. Nothing is too big unless it's a big screen tv then no."I tell him.

"It's an ottoman, you know those big seats with a flip up top and you put stuff in it." I say.

"Nicholas I'm not that stupid. I do remember what an ottoman is! Come on let's go get it. Your lifting it." I tell him.

"I do have these guns for that reason." He says as he grabs an ottoman box.

**Christmas Day**

Destiny's POV

I rush into Mom and Daddy's room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa came!" I yell.

Niles starts to cry.

"Opps. Sorry Niles" I say.

Mommy is the first to wake up.

"Nicky, time to get up." Mommy says to Daddy.

"Destiny can you wait outside? Go wake up Uncle Kevin." Daddy tell me as I rush downstairs.

Nick's POV

"Do I have to get up?" I ask Miley.

"Yeah you do. Come on let's get changed." Miley says as she throws a tank top and some pants at me.

She gets in some jeans and a cute top. I get up finally.

"Well you look adorable." I say.

"Thanks Nick. I can't say that you don't look half bad." She says with a giggle.

I quickly get my clothes on and I go downstairs. Miley comes down a few minutes later with Niles. We sit in front of the tree opening present acting like a normal family when I hear a knock at our door. I go over to the door and I open it.

"Hello Officer." I state like a normal person.

"Sir, Are you Nick Jonas?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say.

"You're under arrest!" He yells as he handcuffs me.

"What did I do?" I state in confusion.

"You kidnapped Noah Cyrus." He says.

"What! No I didn't." I say as Miley rushes over.

"Sir I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." She tells him.

"Misunderstanding or not, he's coming with us." The officer says.

"Could I at least say goodbye to my little girl and my baby boy?" I ask.

"Well I guess." The officer says as he unclips the cuffs.

"Destiny, Dad has to go away for a little while. I'll miss you sweetie." I say as I hug her.

"Bye my little boy." I say as I hold him and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Miley. I just get you back then I have go." I say as I give her a kiss.

"I'll come see you." Miley says as she gives me a kiss.

"Wait! I'm Noah Cyrus. I decided to move here, he didn't kidnap me!" Noah yells.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm following orders." He says as I leave with the officer.

I get out the front door and across the street.

"Where is the cop car?" I ask.

"Did you honestly think we are cops?" A guy says as he slams me into the car.

Oh fuck! This is not good.


	16. Jonas Break Downs

**Chapter 16 **

Joe's POV

"Ok. I need to go upstairs for a little while. I will return soon." Miley say as she rushes upstairs.

"I'll be back later. I got to go for a little drive." I state.

"Can I come Uncle Joey?" Destiny asks.

"Not this time pumpkin. Uncle Joey has to go to work for a little while." I tell her lying though my teeth.

I rush downstairs and grab my gun and my good pocketknife.

"If I'm not back within about 2 hours, call me!" I tell them as I hop into my car.

Kevin's POV

"What the Heck is he doing?" I ask Demi.

"God knows! He took his tools which makes me kind of scared. Do you think he's going to go threaten the cops for Nick's release?" Demi says.

"I really hope not. Do you think you can look after the kids while I go up with Miles. She needs someone to cry on. She just got him back and then loses him again." I tell Demi.

"I'll go up there too. I am her sister after all." Noah says as she goes upstairs with me.

Demi's POV

"Demi, I'm terrified! I'm going to be the father of twins! And at this rate it's only a matter of time when we are forced to leave. I mean once Nick is arrested for "kidnapping" Noah! The police will force us out of here." Frankie panics.

"Frankie. You worry about Noah and those kids. We will worry about you guys staying here." I tell him as I pull him into a hug.

"Demi. How did Nick do this? It's so stressful. You have to worry about everything and think about all the dangers." Frankie says as he breaks down on my shoulder.

I rub his back trying to comfort him.

"Frankie listen I know that kids is a big responsibility but no one said you and Noah are going to do it alone. I know this house is a constant drama but I promise these kids are going to grow up fine. Look at Des. She wasn't always in the best situations like when Nick was gone away and stuff but she manages to make the best of it. Now I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because it won't be. Nick was lucky Mama Jonas didn't have a job and could babysit while he and Miley went to school. Now you have 2 babysitters." I tell him.

"Demi. Miley right now isn't probably babysitter material. She is really upset about Nick." Frankie says.

"Miley will be fine. She's been without him for a year. Now can you help me get these cutie pies upstairs for a nap?" I ask him as I pick up Jema and Frankie picks up Niles and we head upstairs.

Nick's POV

"We got him boss. Where do we put him?" A guy asks.

"Drop him off at my car. I'll deal with him." A voice from the phone says.

They drive me to this place and I'm blindfolded. I close my eyes and I start to pray.

Joe's POV

"Hi Officer. I'm here to ask you to release my brother Private Nick Jonas. He's being falsely accused of kidnapping." I tell the officer at the front desk.

"Sorry no one by that name is in here." The female officer says.

"What? He was arrested this morning by a few officers." I tell her.

"Well he wasn't. There isn't even a paper saying he did anything wrong." She says.

"Uhh ok. I'll just go then. Thanks for your time." I say as I leave the building and call Kevin's cell.

"Kevin!" I yell into the phone.

Kevin's POV

I walk down the stairs.

"What is it Joe? I was trying to calm Miley down. Joe are you crying?" I ask sounding concerned.

"Kinda. I'm terrified. Nick isn't in jail and he has no papers saying he's suppose to be arrested." He says trying to calm himself down.

"Joe. Don't move from the parking lot. I'm coming to help you look." I say as I hop in my car and hang up.

I get to Joe and I give him a hug.

"It's ok Joe. We'll find him no matter what." I tell him.

"Kevin. Let's just sit in my car and figure this out. Who in the hell would want Nick dead?" I say.

"Well Dad but none of the people look at all familiar then there is Miley's parents for knocking up their daughter at the age of 15. Also it could be another attack of that group that wants Military soldiers dead." Joe explains.

"Well I think Dad would be a good spot to start looking. I'll just say I forgot something at the house and go in and give a general search of the place.". I suggest.

"Yeah. We'll start there. I'll get mine and Nick's guys to start looking." Joe says as I start driving.

I go into the house and find nothing. I grab a game from downstairs saying that Des wants it and I leave.

"Ok he's not in there. Next choice is where?" I ask.

"Well we can go to Miley's house. They might be gone." Joe says ad I drive to Miley's.

Joe grabs one of his military suit from the trunk and slips it on over his normal clothes.

"Hello sir. We've been hearing a possible bomb threat for this area and I've been told to search every household. May I please come in?" I say in my military voice.

"Certainly Private." Miley's Mom says as she goes back to her Tv.

I start by going up to the girls room and I see nothing out of the ordinary. I check the kitchen and I see nothing wrong. I start to go down to the basement and I get a reaction out of her.

"Another army guy has already searched the basement." She says.

"No one else has searched this basement since I was assigned to this house and no one else has." I say as I open the basement door.

I see Billy down there with a gun pointed at my brother.


	17. Boys Time

**Chapter 17**

Joe's POV

I see Nick with these panic eyes on. I raise my gun and I load it. Billy hears my gun being loaded.

"Sir drop your gun!" I yell as I point my gun at him.

He turns to me.

"What the hell do you want army dude!" He yells.

"I'm here to investigate a possible bomb threat but obviously I have a bigger issue right here. Drop your gun or I will be forced to shoot you in self defense!" I state in military tone.

I see tears falling from Nick's eyes and a scared look on his face. Billy looks at me.

"I'll give you 2 seconds or I will shoot!" I say as I wait 2 seconds and I see he's not dropping his gun.

I immediately see his face grow a smile. I shoot him and he drops on the floor in pain. His gun flies across the room and I rush over to it and grab it.

"Fuck you bastard! I didn't think you'd fucking shoot me!" He yells in pain.

"Well I warned you that I would shoot! Now I'm going to ask you to stop hurting that solider!" I say with authority.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him. I's got business with that one. He fucked up my daughter!" He barks.

"Alright. I don't care about your back story." I say.

Suddenly I see the cops come down. Billy's face turns white.

"Hey man. Nice to see ya. This guy is getting nailed for kidnap and attempted murder or death threats whatever way you want to look at it. I did have to shoot him for self-defense since he had this gun pointed at me and my brother." I tell the officer.

"You're his brother! You fucking dirt bag imma going get you one day." He says as the cops shackle him up.

"I'll deal with Nick. I think he'll want me over you guys. No offense!" I say.

"That's cool we get it. We got our hands full with this guy and the girl upstairs." The officer says as they go upstairs.

"Hey bud. Nice Christmas present isn't it." I ask him as I free him from the ropes and stuff.

"Take me home please." He says with a shaky voice and can barely stand.

"I got you bud." I say as I help him up.

"Thanks Joe. That comes in a close second to that soldier shooting me. How did you find me?" He asks.

"Well I went to the police office and stuff and they said that you're name isn't in the records or nothing so we then thought of people who don't like you. We went home and you weren't there then we came here. I got in because I said there is a possible bomb threat. Her Mom let me in and then you know the rest." I explain.

"Thanks Joe. I think we're even now. You saved my ass and I saved yours." He says with a smile.

"I don't even call it even. I owe two you a lot. I never in a million years thought you two would be there for Destiny and help me with Niles and help me deal with the whole Miley thing. Kevin I owe you a lot for taking care of my pregnant wife and Joe I know not many people would go into a killer's house and rescue me." He says as tears fall.

"Dude. We owe you! We've been living under your roof for a year and 2 months now. Second you inspired us. You made it though hell and back like 10 times. Come on you gave us the cute,adorable and active niece and our only nephew to date it depends on Frankie." Kevin says.

"I got an idea. How about we go out to lunch just the 4 of us. I'll go home and grab Frankie. We can have some man time. How long has it been since we had man time?" I suggest.

"Yeah that would be nice and maybe later this week we'll let the girls have some girl time out?" I suggest.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. I'll be right back. Nick you might want to go in and see Miley before we go." Kevin says.

* * *

Nick's POV

I open the door and I rush upstairs and I give Miley a huge hug.

"I missed you. Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just got a little scared. Anyway the Jonas boys are going to go out for lunch. We're going to try to toughen up Frank before the babies come." I tell her.

"Ok but not to late. Oh for god sake please go tell Destiny that you are home please." Miley says as she gives me a kiss.

"Hello my darling girl. I'm back from my meeting. I got to go out for a little bit but when I get back I promise I will play whatever game you want me to alright." I promise her.

"Ok Daddy!" She says as she opens her arms for a hug.

I pick her up and spin her around and I tickle her waving goodbye as I got out the door.

"Ok boys, it's time for some man time." I say as Joe cranks up the music.

We all start giggling and stuff until we get to a nice diner that happen to be open on Christmas Day.

"Welcome to Betty's Diner. Please take a seat and we'll be with you shortly." The waitress says.

We all sit down.

"Nick. How in the hell did you not go mental on Miley. Seriously? I love Noah I really do but right now I'm so tired of her mood swings and stuff that I nearly want to kill her!" Frankie says.

"Well Frankie here is how it goes. You knocked her up, you owe it to her to deal with all this. You might say "Well it's partly her fault too." but listen the key part is a girl never wants to get blamed and she's carrying those kids so the guy gets to carry the blame. It's how Miley and I worked it out. It's also important to not to let your anger out on her or those kids. I know it will get hard. Trust me there were times when I was ready to yell my head off at Miley to let people adopt them and shit but Miley carried and delivered her so it was Miley's choice over mine. Hey Joe you should be making notes for when Jema messes up!" I say slipping the joke in at the end.

"Oh buddy! Look who saved your ass today!" Joe says jokingly.

"Ok. I'll give you that one." I say.

"So I'm Cathy and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you guys off with any drinks?" She asks.

"We'll just have some water." I say as she leaves.

"Nick the book of knowledge when it comes to kids, who in the heck is going to hire me for a job?" Frankie asks.

"Well I know that right now you need to worry about Noah but a little while after they are born, we'll figure out a rent system or something." I say.

"Wait now. Was I suppose to be paying rent?" Kevin asks.

"No considering you did help Miley and Demi through a major rough patch when Joe and I weren't here. Trust me taking care of two pregnant girls at once earns you permanent rent as long as you don't corrupt my daughter." I tell him.

The server comes with our drinks and we order. Joe and I get some salads and Kevin and Frankie get hamburgers. The lady leaves us alone.

"Why did you guys get salads?" Kevin asks.

"Well we haven't had many vegetables this year. We were lucky to get any. All we ate was rice,tea and unleavened bread they call Nann. Believe me the same three things for breakfast, Noon and supper gets sickening after a month. I swear it tasted worse everyday. I don't want to see another bowl of rice in front of me for at least another couple months." Joe says.

"Private Nash made it taste even worse by not even cooking it long enough." I comment.

"Wow. What else can you tell us about over there?" Kevin asks.

"Well the sleeping arrangements were terrible. Nick and I slept on the floor and let the girl soldier we were working with use the mattress that wasn't very comfortable. Of chourse we missed everyone back home and we had major cabin fever. The actually good part about it was that the girls we taught were so sweet once they opened up to us."Joe says.

"Wow and I thought 7 houses in one day was hard." Kevin says.

"We didn't say 7 houses wasn't hard. It's just different then what we were trained for." I tell them.

"Ok here are your meals." She says as she passes out the meals and leaves us alone.

I hear my phone ring.

"Hold on I have to take this. Hello Private N Jonas." I say in a military tone.

"I'm glad to hear your military voice again. I'm glad to know they found you and I was just calling to ask if you wanted to help us with the recruiting in the high schools. We're going to all the classes from grade 7 to 12. It will be after the Christmas break and Joe can come with you as well." The commander asks.

"Well I'll have to ask Joe. Joe,the commander wants to know if you'll do recruiting in the school?" I ask him.

"Do I have a choice? Commander asked us so we have to." Joe says.

"He said he'll do it with me." I tell the commander.

"Prefect. I'll give you the date and time later. Have a good day." He says as he hangs up.

We finish our lunch and we tip the waitress.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." I say as we leave.

We drive home and I see Destiny waiting by the door.

"Daddy! Let's go play dress up!" She says.

Oh come on anything but dress up! I go upstairs to see a bunch of dresses. Oh god!

"Here's a big one for Daddy! And a small one for me." She says.

I go into the bathroom and I manage to fit into the dress. I look at the dress more closely and see that it's Miley's prom gown.

"DES! Did mommy say you could play with this?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy! She gave it to me to give to you." She says.

"Ok." I say as I go to Destiny's room and see her in a little dress.

"Daddy let's go down and show Mommy!" She says.

I sigh.

"Alright." I say as we both go downstairs.

"Wow! You look stunning in that dress Nick." Miley says as I see Joe come into the hallway.

"Well come look what we have here Kevin. I think I found the prefect girl for you. Her name is Nicole." He say laughing his head off.

"Wow. Sorry Nicole. You're not my type." Kevin says as a joke.

"I can't wait to tell the boys at work about this." Joe says.

"Joe you'll be doing the same thing a few years down the road." I tell him.

"Uncle Joey. Auntie Demi gave me one to give to you too. Put it on please." She says with her cute irresistible voice.

"Yeah Uncle Joey!" I say.

He sighs

"Alright!" He says as he goes upstairs with Destiny.

He comes down a few minutes later in Demi's prom dress.

"Karma is all I'm going to say Joe." I say as I laugh at how ridiculous we look.


	18. There are Monters Under My Bed!

_**Chapter 18**_

**New Year's Eve **

Nick's POV

"Ok now the babies will hopefully stay asleep. Destiny is probably going to ask to stay up. Don't bother fighting it with her. She'll probably be fast asleep by 10. Frankie just carry her upstairs once she falls asleep. Otherwise help yourselves to whatever." Miley explains.

"DES! Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Joey, Auntie Demi and Uncle Kevin are leaving!" I yell.

Destiny bolts down the stairs.

"Ok. Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" She says giving us hugs.

"What about me?" Joe says.

"Ok. Bye Uncle Joey, Auntie Demi and Uncle Kevin." She says giving them each hugs.

We leave to go to the New Years party.

"Wow. A date without kids. I never thought this would happen!" Joe says.

"Yeah it is nice for once and did I tell you look spiffy in your fancy military suit." Demi says.

"No you didn't say anything. You look adorable in that dress." Joe says giving her a kiss.

"Ok. No PDA in my car or I will kick you out to the side of the road." I say being half serious.

"Sure! like you and Miley haven't kissed in this car before." Joe says.

"Now we're almost there. Now who is driving home?" I ask.

"Sure as heck isn't me and Nick. These parties always have the best booze!" Joe says.

"Ok I got a better idea. We'll get a cab home." Kevin says.

"Done. Now let's get in there and party. Now we've all got cells incase Frank or Noah call right?" Miley says.

"Yeah. Come on beautiful let's go bring in the new year." I tell her as we get out of the car.

**At the House**

Frankie's POV 

I look at Noah with a sweet smile. She sits on the couch next to me. All I can hope is that he doesn't throw up on me.

"Uncle Frankie where is Mommy and Daddy gone?" Destiny asks.

"They went out for a little bit and we're here to babysit you." I explain to her.

"I need Daddy! He's the only one who can help me get rid of the monster under my bed. I won't go to bed without Daddy to get the monsters out from under my bed." She says.

"Well let me see if I can get rid of the monsters." I tell her.

"I'll be right back Noah." I say as I give her a kiss.

"How did you get rid of them when Daddy was away?" I ask her.

"Uncle Kevin did it!" She says.

"Ok. I'll take a look under there." I tell her.

I lift up the covers and look under her bed.

"It's just dust Destiny. It's not going to hurt you." I tell her.

"Why did Daddy and Uncle Joey have to go away for a long time? They probably don't like Mommy and Auntie Demi" She says.

"What! No no! Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Joey and Auntie Demi love eachother a lot. What gave you that idea?" I ask.

"Well Mommy and Daddy fought a lot before he went away and when Santa brought Daddy and Uncle Joey home!" Destiny says.

"Des, Mommy and Daddy didn't fight. They just we're in a disagreement. They love you, your brother and each other very much." I tell her.

"Uncle Frankie. Can you call Daddy or Uncle Kevin to get the monsters out from under my bed?" She asks.

"Ok hold on a few minutes I'm going to go downstairs and call your Dad." I tell her going downstairs with her following.

"Hello Nick." I say after I dial his cell number.

"Who's this?" He says obviously drunk.

"Frankie! Your brother. Now how do I get the monsters away from under Des's bed?" I ask.

I hear his cell being passed to Miley.

"Well as you can tell Nick is kinda intoxicated. Now get the broom and sweep under her bed." Miley says.

"Ok. Bye." I say as I hang up.

Miley's POV

Wow people get really drunk.

"Nick! Why just why did you get that drunk?" I ask him.

"I's not no drunk! What you talking bout?" He asks.

"Wow! You are so cut off." I say.

"No way! I'm not no drunk!" He says as he goes over to a bunch of his buddies.

"Oh Demi, what are we going to do with them?" I ask.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not on cleaning duty tomorrow morning." She says.

"Yeah. One of them is in charge of it. I'm just going to be the one to enforce it." I tell her.

"Thank god Des wasn't the one to hear Nick like that. She would think he's the monster under her bed." I say.

"Yeah. Come with me to ask Joe how much I can spend on my wedding dress?" Demi says.

"I like the way you think! Always ask your husband or fiancee things when they are drunk and can't think." I say with a giggle.

"Hey Sweetie. How much can I spend on my wedding dress." Demi asks Joe.

"Whatever you want sweetie." He says.

"Hehe victory is sweet isn't Miles?" Demi asks me.

"Yeah. I didn't have to wait until I got him drunk I pulled the "I had your baby at 16." trick. It works almost anytime." I say.

"Yeah. I'm so happy to get out without the kids and the boys seem to be enjoying themselves." Demi says.

"Yeah. They haven't seen these guys in over a year so I can imagine that try have lots to talk about.

Another army wife comes over to me.

"Hey I'm guessing your boyfriends are in the "Drunk" group." She says.

"Well yeah my husband is in there." I state.

"Did I hear you correctly? Your husband? You look really young to have a husband." She says.

"Well it's not really that young when you have been living with him since the age of 15 and already have 2 kids with him." I say.

"Wow, you must have been made for eachother. I hope my boyfriend and I stay together as long as you two. Which one is yours?" She says me.

"The guy with the curly fro." I tell her.

"Oh Private N Jonas? He's a cute guy and he's really sweet." She says.

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." I tell her as she goes away.

"Ok. Totally rude. Why would she say something like that." I ask Demi

"Dunno. She is probably one of those "Interesting" girls. Come on let's go ask the guys to dance?" Demi says as she grabs my hand to find Nick and Joe.

**With Frankie**

Frankie's POV

"Ok. I got the monsters from under the bed is there anything else you need before you go to bed?" I ask Destiny.

"Can you read a book to me?" She asks.

"Ok. Get one out for me." I tell her.

She grabs two books. I put my arm around her and I help her to read the books.

"Ok. Anything else?" I ask her.

"Can I have a hug?" She asks.

"Sure Des." I tell her as I give her a hug.

"Can you turn my night light on?" She asks.

"Sure. Anything else?" I ask.

"No. Goodnight Uncle Frankie." She says as she gets under the covers.

I pull the covers up some more and I give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Destiny." I say as I leave the room.

I feel tears come down my face.

"Why? Why the hell was I so stupid! Why didn't I listen to Nick, Dad and Joe. I started all this fighting between Dad and Nick! I didn't just Fuck up my life but Noah's, Nick's, everyone else's that lives here and these unborn kids lives." I yell in anger.

I start to cry and I sit on the bathroom floor with the door closed.

"Frankie? Are you alright in there?" Noah asks.

"Noah, I'm fine I just need a few minutes alone." I tell her.

"Ok. Are sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asks. I open the door and we both sit on the couch.

She puts her arm around me.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out but mostly mad at myself for not listening to my Family when they said not to until I'm married." I say.

"Frankie. It's ok to cry you know. I know this isn't easy for you to handle but I hate to tell you that we can't go back anymore. I went to the Doctor's today." She tells me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have went with you!" I tell her feeling kind of hurt.

"Frankie. I wanted to go by myself I needed a little bit of time alone. They told me the sex of the twins today." She tell me.

"What are they?" I ask her. "Well, they are...

_**CLIFF HANGER!**_

* * *

Just a note that this month I will be putting up less because

A. School is back :(

B. I got exams at the end of the month


	19. Wedding Bells Ring!

**Chapter 19**

Frankie's POV

"Well they are...Frankie are you ok? You seem out of it." Noah says as she hits me.

"Noah, I'll be back." I tell her as I go outside.

I sit on the swing for a second and I immediately break down.

"I'm so not ready for this! I can't do this! I have no idea how to be a father! What the hell God? Why did you force me into this? Why did you do this bad thing to me and Noah! I mean I know that I'm better off then her considering she is the pregnant one." I yell loudly.

"Frankie, are you ok?" Noah asks as she sits next to me on the other swing.

"Honestly Noah. I'm not ok. I'm terrified." I tell her.

"You'll be a good Dad and besides you got 2 brothers that already have kids that I'm sure they will give you a few pointers." Noah says.

"I found tucking Destiny tonight really made me feel like I was becoming a Dad. I mean I know I'm not ready for these kids yet. I just got a little bit emotional." I tell her.

"Frankie, I'm so happy that you chose to stay with me. It means a lot to me." Noah says as she gives me a kiss.

"Just keep the gender a secret from me Noah. I want a surprise." I tell her.

"Come on let's get back inside. It's cold out here." She says.

**After a few hours.**

Miley's POV

"Hey. How was Des and the babies?" I ask.

"Fine. We had no problems after the monsters were cleaned up." Frankie says.

"Thanks for babysitting guys." I say as I give them each a hug.

"It was nothing." Noah says as we all go up or down to bed.

**The next morning**

Miley's POV

Demi, me and Noah decided to take Destiny and the babies out dress shopping for Demi and to get me a bridesmaid's dress to leave the guys alone to deal with the hangovers. I wish I was there to see it but then again I don't want to smell it.

Nick's POV

I get up and feel a throbbing headache.

"Miley! Can you get me a headache pill!" I moan.

No one answers. I stumble downstairs to see Frankie in the kitchen eating.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"They are gone to the shopping with Destiny and the babies." He says.

I moan as I sit on the couch.

"Ehh! I feel miserable." I state.

"That's what you get for getting really drunk." Frankie says.

I rush to the bathroom and get sick in the toilet.

"Oh god that feels a bit better." I say as I sit in the living room with the lights off.

"Sure Nick. Whatever you say." Frankie says.

Joe comes and sits next to me in the dark living room.

"Dude. How awesome was last night?" Joe asks.

"Don't remember. I was wasted." I explain.

"That makes 2 of us." Joe says.

**A few hours later.**

Demi's POV

"Good morning." I say as I turn the lights on in the living room.

"Ehhh! Not the lights. Anything but the lights." Joe states.

"Aww. Well too bad. You're little girl doesn't like the dark." I say as I give Miley the dress bags.

"Auntie Demi's dress is pretty!" Destiny states.

"Is that my little princess. Come here Destiny." Nick says not sounding hungover.

"Let's go in the kitchen for a bit and make a surprise with the help of Uncle Kevin." Nick say to her as Destiny happily rushes to the kitchen.

"I don't even want to know what is going to explode in there." I comment.

"Yeah me nither." Miley says as she gets Niles out of the stroller.

"Joe, I don't want to rush you but when can we get married?" I ask him.

"Well how about in May?" He says sounding serious.

" You have a tux already?" I state.

"Yup. You just get the flower for me to put on it." He says.

"Omg so many little things to plan. All the guests were called earlier and told to expect a wedding soon and I called them again saying it's in May. Miley, you got the dress for Des right?" I ask.

"It's all done. Don't worry Dem. You just get a Dj and the flowers." Miley says.

"Mommy! Look what me, Uncle Kevin and Daddy made!" Destiny says as she shows me a plate of cookies.

"Wow. They look amazing Des. I'll be down there in a few minutes to go eat one with you." I tell her as I put the dresses in my closet.

**Joe and Demi's wedding day**.

Joe's POV

"Wow. Someone looks spiffy. Nice choice." Nick says as he straightens the belt of his military dress uniform and straightens mine.

"Thanks. I'm kinda nervous even though I've been with her for years." I admit.

"Trust me Joe. It's normal to be stressed out on your wedding day." Nick says.

"Well Joe, your bride looks mighty fine. " Frankie says.

"I can't believe you aren't freaking out Frankie? Your girlfriend is as big as a whale and you're not freaking out." Nick says.

"I'm trying to not freak out so I don't freak her out. Secretly, I'm terrified." He admits.

"Alright. Everything is almost ready. Joe get your ass up on the alter. I'll take the two little bundles of joy in my seat with me after." Kevin says.

Joe goes and the girls come out of their room and come join us.

Nick's POV

"Why Hello my love. My you, my son and my little princess look cute and adorable." I state as I give Miley a kiss.

"Don't I look pretty Daddy?" Destiny says.

"You look the prettiest of all except for your Auntie Demi and your Mommy." I tell her as I give her a huge bear hug.

"I love you Daddy." She says returning the hug.

"Alright. Let's start this thing." Kevin says as the music starts.

**Wedding ceremony**

No POV

"Alright the bride and groom now may exchange vows and rings. Joseph, you may go first." The priest says.

"Well Demi, how do I start. You are the prettiest, and probably most understand girl I've ever met. You and I had a rough year and a bit with all the drama of me being deployed and all and you being pregnant with our adorable little girl while I was gone away. I can't imagine my life without you. You don't understand how many nights when I was over there and wishing that you were there to keep me company. While I was over there it really made me think of how much I love you and need you in my life and I give you this ring as a promise to stay faithful and always be there for you and our little girl." Joe says as he gives Demi her ring.

"Now Demi, it's your turn." The priest says.

"Joe, how could I get any better then you. Sure you got your funny personality but it's part of why I love you. You left me for a year just so you could get money for our family. That's dedication. You gave up your comforts. I really love how you gave up everything for me and I give you this ring as a symbol to remind you that I will always love you and care for you." Demi says as she puts a ring on Joe's finger with tears down her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joe, you may kiss your bride." The priest says.

**The supper after the wedding**

Nick's POV

I'm seated at the head table sitting next to Joe and Miley with Destiny next to Miley.

"Ok. Now it's time for the best man speech. Private N Jonas! Get up here." David says being the master of ceremonies.

"Thanks Dav, Ok now I'm not going to tell any baby stories about Joe or any party stories because honestly I don't want my little princess to hear how stupid Daddy, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Joey were as kids. Frank you missed most of those times. Well what I am going to tell is some of the great things about Joe. Oh Joe Afghanistan was an adventure in it's self. Joe you were the one I went to at Yes extremely early hours in the morning to tell him about my new little baby boy. He was the guy who was and is still always there for me. Honestly Joe I hope that you and Demi and little Jema have all the happiness but remember the bet is still on and remember the soldier who saved you from that shot. Also remember who your neighbor is." I say as I sit back in my seat

"and finally the bride and groom speech." David says.

"Well I think I'm going to start by saying thank you for everyone who came today. It means a lot to us. Now Nick, I have so many things to thank you for like for letting us live in your house, saving me from that bullet that could have ended my life and being a support system when my beautiful wife wasn't there for me. I also have to specially mention Kevin. Kevin, I don't know what I could have done without you. You were the one who dealt with my wife for the 9 months of pain and torture. Sorry to sound offensive Noah. Now I guess I should thank my youngest brother Frankie for being a big part of the reason why I met my now wife. Demi, why don't you tell them the story." Joe says as he passes the mic to Demi.

"Alright. Now it started about maybe 5 years ago. I was out at the mall for a while and I was in the food court. Joe and his little brother were walking by me and Frankie knocked over Joe's soda all over my shirt. He came over and apologized and bought me a new shirt and we went out on dates, got engaged had our little bundle of joy and finally we got married. I want to thank everyone for coming and I especially want to thank Miley for being my best friend, super wedding planner and now sister in law ish for helping to make my wedding day beautiful and special." Demi says as she puts the mic and stand.

I get out of my chair.

"Ok here's a toast to the happy couple." I say as we make a toast for them and they kiss.

After we eat some cake, Destiny pulls on my military coat.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Destiny yells.

"Yes my little princess." I ask.

"Auntie Noah is in the bathroom and told me to go get you, Miley and Uncle Frankie." Destiny says.

I think about it for second.

"Oh god! Did you tell Uncle Frankie first?" I ask her.

"Yeah. What's wrong Daddy?" Destiny asks.

"Nothing big. I got to go. Miles, we got an issue. I think Noah needs you in the bathroom. I'll tell Joe why we're going." I yell to Miley.

"Joe! Me, Miley and Frankie have to take Noah to the hospital, I think it's time." I tell him.

"What! Are you serious? Of all the times." Joe says as he puts his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry about it! I'm driving. Can you tell Kevin that I need him to look after Destiny. Niles and Jema are with the army nanny right?" I ask.

"Yep. You go! Frankie needs someone who's done this before. I'll deal with my sweet niece." Joe says as I run towards the bathroom.

I hear Noah yelling at Frankie telling how much she hates him right now.

"Frankie, honestly. She won't be saying that once these kids are out. Don't take it too personally." I tell him hoping I can support him.

* * *

The Finale Will Be the next episode...But I may be making the sequel, I'm not entirely sure yet. Things are going to be uploading slow since I have exams and School. I have a special message for anyone who read Changing the Future Before it Happens...I'm going to try to continue it! I have left it alone for a while and I have been thinking of ideas to try to start writing it again! I don't know when I'll have the new chapter out but I HOPE soon!


	20. Two Bundles of Joy!

**Chapter 20**

Nick's POV

We get in the car with Miles in the front and Noah and Frankie in the back.

"How are you holding up back there?" I ask.

"Fuck off Jonas!" She yells.

"Ok. I guess that translates to Nick drive faster." I say.

"No shit!" Noah says.

We get to the hospital and I reach the desk.

"Name please?" The secretary asks.

"Nick Jonas, I need to get a room for my sister in law who is in labour." I state.

She looks at me.

"Is your family trying to make a baby factory? This is the 3rd time a Jonas was in here to deliver a baby. I'll call Nancy and a doctor down. Just sit down." The secretary says as she pages for Nancy and a doctor.

After about 10 minutes, I see Nancy and a doctor.

"Why hello Miley and Noah. We got a room ready for you Noah. Frankie you can come in if you like. Miley you can go in too since Noah is young. Nick, would you mind waiting outside?" Nancy says.

I can tell Frankie is freaking out.

"Yeah sure." I tell her as they go inside the room giving Frankie a hug before he goes in trying to give me a smile.

Frankie's POV

I still can't believe I'm going to become a Dad. I'm seriously terrified. I hold Noah's hand and I feel like she has me in a vice grip. Miley looks at me and gives me a smile.

"Sorry bud, I have no sympathy for you. I've been in her shoes twice." Miley says.

I'm so not ready for this. How am I going raise these kids.

Nick's POV

I hear my phone go off and I silence it quickly.

"Hello Private N Jonas." I state.

"How are things there?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know. Miley and Frankie are in there with her. I'm waiting outside the door. I can tell Frankie is like a deer in headlights, he's terrified and I mean I can't blame him. I know I was the first time. Can you let me talk to Joe for a sec or is he busy or drunk?" I ask.

I hear Kevin passing the phone to Joe.

"Hey Nick. How are things?" He asks.

"Not overly sure. I haven't heard much but screaming and I've had no news updates either. All I know Frankie is freaking out. He looks like a deer in headlights. Sorry I left your wedding early bro. I had to..." I start.

"No it's ok. Noah is your sister in law and Frank is our brother. Frank wanted you there most though since you've done it before." He says.

"Yeah but I still feel bad. You guys going on your honeymoon tonight?" I ask.

"I don't think tonight is a good idea. At about 2 when everything is over, I'll take Demi home to get changed and we'll go to the hospital. We all want to be there for Noah and Frankie." Joe explains.

"What about the kids?" I ask.

"A couple army guys are coming over with their wives. Des and the babies are asleep now anyway." Joe says.

"That's good. It feels like I've been out here for hours." I say.

"Imagine what it's like for Noah." Kevin says.

"You know I really don't want to think about that." I state.

"Ok, we're going to go back to partying it up a bit more. We're aiming to be there around 2:45." Joe says as he hangs up.

I sit back down in the chair. I look at my phone and I try to do a few things to get organized again. I slowly get tired of that and I just sit there and stare at my phone and occasionally walk up and down the halls.

At 2:45 I get back into the chair and I see Joe, Demi and Kevin come down the hallway.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Honestly I have no idea what is going on in there. The Doctor has been in and out of there frequently. I haven't got any texts from Miley which was excepted and I haven't heard a baby cry yet." I tell them filling them in on the news.

"Wow. Here. You can get changed into something comfortable." Kevin says as he throws me a grocery bag with a tank top,some shorts and some sneakers.

"Thanks. The tux is getting a little irritating." I state as I go into the bathroom.

I get changed and come out of the bathroom feeling more refreshed.

"That feels better. The other clothes I assume are for Frankie and Miley and look some cute clothes for the babies." I state.

"Yeah we got 2 of each. We still didn't put a bet on what they are." Joe says.

"You boys and your silly bets." Demi says.

"I'm going for 2 girls." Joe says.

"I'm going with 2 boys." I tell him.

"Well I'm just going to stay out of it." Kevin says.

We all sit on the benches and talk for a while. Suddenly a little girl walks by us.

"Mommy, what is on that man's arm?" She asks.

"Nothing Sara. Come on sweetie. Let's go." The Mom says as they walk down the hall faster.

"Mam, I'll answer her question for her. It only a military tattoo. It's no big deal." I state.

"Don't talk to me or my probably a huge drug dealer with that tattoo." The lady says.

"It's a military identification tattoo. I don't deal drugs." I state.

"Nick, just calm down. Remember the technique that taught us to stop getting while serving in Afghanistan so we didn't snap under the stress. Breath in through the nose and out through the mouth." Joe says.

The lady just walks down the hall with her daughter trailing behind her.

"You know I hate being judged like that just because I have a tattoo." I state.

"Yeah. It does get annoying after a while." Joe says.

We sit around talking until we see a doctor go in and not come out. We wait about 15 more minutes and we see two little babies come out of the room in little incubators and they are wheeled down the hall wrapped in blankets.

"Where did they take my babies!" I hear Noah scream.

"Calm down Noah. The doctor is taking them to get examined. Relax." I hear Nancy say as she walks outside.

"Well the party got bigger. So are you guys all ready for the verdict?" Nancy asks.

We all nod.

"Noah had two little baby girls." Nancy says.

"Girls! Told you! Cough it up brother. Wait, were they healthy?" Joe asks.

"We took them down to get examined but from what I saw both of them had 10 toes and 10 finger. You guys can go in now if you like." Nancy says as she goes down the hallway.

We all go inside.

"Congratulations guys." We all say.

"Is my hand suppose to be nearly broken?" Frankie asks.

"Well yeah. She is allowed to grip your hand as tight as possible since her pain is much worse from what I know." I tell him.

"Honestly Nick, I know the girl side is more painful, I've been there twice." Miley says.

"Ok then beautiful." I say as I give her a kiss.

I see the doctor come in with the two little girls.

"Aww, they are adorable Noah!" Kevin says.

"Thanks." She says as she takes hold of one of them and starts to smile.

"Did you two name them yet?" Demi asks.

"Well not yet. We can't really really decide. We want to keep the girl's names different. We were thinking of naming them Faith and Hope because believe me those two things help me and all of us through this year. Frankie, what do you think?" Noah says.

"Those names sound beautiful. I love them." He says as he puts one of the babies in his arms.

"Careful Frankie, hold her head." Demi warns.

"I think this one is Faith Noah Jonas." Frankie says.

"And this little sweetie is Hope Mira Jonas." Noah says.

"Ok. It's settled then. Can you sign the name down. The older one is there with her daddy." The doctor says as he puts the sheet on the nightstand in front of Frankie.

Frankie hands over his precious bundle of joy to me. She starts out a bit fussy but slowly calms down.

"Hello Faith. What a pretty baby girl you are!" I say in a baby voice.

"Alright now sign the other sheet for Hope and you'll have to get another person to sign them since you are both too young to sign it just yourselves." The doctor says.

Miley grabs the pen and signs the papers too.

"There. All set." She says.

We start taking some pictures of them and I hear my cell ring. Joe grabs my phone and answers it for me.

"Hello. Private J Jonas." He says.

"Hey Joe, everything is all good. When will you guys be home?" Our army friend asks.

"We'll be home soon." I say as I hang up on him.

"Niles is still the only boy." I state.

"Yeah. And now there is 2 more girls to add to the bet. " Joe says with a giggle.

"I guess so." I say giggling.

Frankie takes Faith from me.

"Wow I never thought I would be so happy to see them." Frankie says.

"We brought some clothes for you, Miley and the babies." Kevin says.

"Ok. Can you hold Faith for me for a minute. One minute Faith, Daddy has to get changed." Frankie says giving Faith to Kevin.

"Why hello little Faith." Kevin says.

Noah gets tired and gives Hope to Miley.

"Why hello my beautiful husband. Isn't she adorable." Miley says.

"Yeah. She's sweet. She's got yours and Noah's nose." I tell her.

"God you're adorable. You're so a keeper." She says.

"Well we've been married for a while. Come on let Frankie take Hope and you get get changed." I tell her as she gives Hope to Frankie.

"Ok. Visiting hours are done. You guys can come by later in the morning. Wait one of you has to stay since these guys are still minors."The doctor says as Miley comes out of the bathroom.

"I'll stay. Miley you go home you've been here the longest." Kevin says as we all leave.

I get in the driver's seat and I drive everyone home. I stop the car and see Miley asleep in the front seat. I carry her up to bed. She deserves it after the long night she had with Noah. I put her in bed next to me and I get in the bed. I feel her curl up to me and I can't help but smile. What more can I ask for? I got my wife sleeping next to me, my daughter and son sleeping down the hall and safe and all of us are healthy.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last possibly unless I like writing it and I get good ideas for it. It's going to be taking place in the future.


	21. 5 Years later

**Chapter 21**

_Author's Note: I'm going to be continuing this series!_

**5 years later...**

**Just for reference:**

** Destiny is 13 **

**Niles is 6 **

**Jema is 6 **

**Hope and Faith are 5**

Destiny's POV

"Dad! You've been telling me for years that you would tell me the story of you and Mom when I get older. What's the big deal about it?" I ask with a sassy attitude.

"Hey! I thought we discussed this whole attitude thing. I'm not putting up with it!" Dad says in a military tone.

"Please Dad. I really want to know." I beg.

"Miley Ray! Can you come here for a few minutes. Destiny wants to know the story." I yell.

I see Mom come downstairs.

"What's the story?" I ask.

"Well it happened when I was about your age. I meet this adorable boy. His name was Nicholas Jonas and I fell head over heels in love with him. He decided one day that he would show how much he loved me." Mom starts.

"Eww. Did you, you know..?" I ask.

"Yes Destiny we did. We were protected mind you but fate I guess had it's own idea. Destiny when you were little do you remember when you asked us why me and Mommy were so much younger then the other Moms and Dads? Well it's because you were born when me and your Mom were 16." Dad tells me.

I look at them shocked for a minute then I register the information.

"Wow. Why did you not just give me away like most other teen moms?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't bare the idea of giving you away. Please Destiny, trust me when I say it's worth waiting until you get older." Mom says to me.

"Mom why don't I see Grandma or Grandpa Jonas and why have I not met my other Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask.

"Well Destiny. It's hard to explain. Now is there anything else you want to know?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. Why can't I date anyone?" I ask him.

"Destiny. Not yet. I have to go to the gym." Dad says as he leaves out the door.

"What is his problem?" I ask.

"Nothing. He's just worried about you. He's seen girls in worse circumstances. He loves you to death Destiny just like I do. How about we go next door and ask Aunt Demi if she wants to go shopping?" Mom asks me.

"Ok but who is going to babysit Niles?" I ask.

"I'm sure if I ask Uncle Frankie or Uncle Kevin they won't mind. Kevin! Come here for a minute!" She yells.

"Yes Miley." Kevin says.

"Destiny and I are going to have some girl time. How about you and Frankie babysit Niles and the twins for the afternoon?" Mom asks.

"Fine." Kevin sighs.

"Thanks Kevin. Have I ever mentioned you,Frankie and Joe are my favorite brothers in laws." Mom says.

He gives off a giggle.

"We're your only brothers in law. Now you girls go." Kevin says.

"Noah! We're going shopping! Are you joining us?" I ask.

"Of course." Noah says as she comes downstairs.

"Bye Uncle Kevin, Uncle Frankie! Bye Hope,Faith and Niles." I say as we all leave.

We go next door and we see Aunt Demi but no Uncle Joe.

"Why hello. Come on in." Aunt Demi says.

"Jema! Come see Auntie Miley!" Aunt Demi yells.

"Auntie Miley!" She says as Mom picks her up.

"Dem, wanna join us all for a shopping day? Frank and Kevin are babysitting." Mom asks.

"Yeah. I'm just going to grab some of her toys." Aunt Demi says as she packs a little bag.

"Alright Jema. You're going to go visit your cousins and your Uncle Frankie and Uncle Kevin." Aunt Demi says.

"Ok Mommy." She says as we all walk outside.

"Kev! You got room for one more right?" Aunt Demi yells.

"Yup. Bring her in." Uncle Frankie yells.

Jema runs into the living room and we all get in the car.

"Dem, did Joe mention what time he would be home? Cause I'll make supper tonight but Nick didn't tell me what home he'd be home from the gym." Mom says.

"Joe said around 1730 (5:30)." Aunt Demi replies.

"What time is 1730?" I ask.

"It's the military way to say 5:30." Mom replies.

We get to the mall and we start shopping.

Nick's POV

At the gym

"Well that went over better then I thought it would. Now my next worry is boyfriends." I tell Joe as we are both on the bench presses.

"Well here is one way to look at it. Just tell the guy that you have a gun. I swear he will listen to whatever you say." Joe says.

"Well yeah but the thing is she'll kill me for scaring her boyfriend." I explain.

"Yeah. How was your tea party yesterday?" I ask.

"Don't talk about Nick. I'm stuffed to the brim of imaginary cookies and tea." Joe says.

"Wow and you'll have more I promise." I tell him.

"Hey Guys, I want to ask you two a question." The Sargent says.

I give Joe a look and we both drop our weights.

Frankie's POV

"Sweetie, Daddy is full of cookies." I tell Faith and she immediately starts to cry.

"Shhh baby girl! I'm sorry. Let's continue our tea party." I say as I give her a hug.

"Dadddy! I's wants a pony!" Hope whines.

Ehhhhh! I'm tempted to yell shut up! I take a deep breath.

"No Hope, I can't get you a pony. Come on and join our tea party." I tell her.

"Daddddy! Please!" She says.

"No sweetie. Come on and join your sister and your cousin's tea party." I tell her.

"Ok Daddy." She says as she sits on the floor with us.

Dear god where are the turn off buttons.

"Uncle Kevy. Where Daddy?" Niles asks.

"He's at work Niles. He'll be home soon." I tell him.

"Ok. He says as he goes back to his trucks and I go play with him.

I hear the phone ring and I rush to grab it.

"Hello..." Omg! I drop the phone.


	22. Just Tell Me Dad!

**Chapter 22**

Miley's POV 

We go in a store and this guy approaches us.

"Hey Des, you know we should go out again tonight?" He says.

Oh dear god! I look at Demi with a Help face.

"Listen Nathan. I'm not sure about tonight. I'll see you at school on Monday." Destiny says as we all keep walking.

"Destiny, can you sit on this bench with me please?" I ask her.

"What is it Mom?" She asks.

"When were you going to tell us about Nathan. Your Father is going to have a fit." I tell her.

"Mom, don't tell him yet. I like Nathan, he's really kind and sweet." She says.

"Des, I can't be to dishonest to your Dad. We'll talk about it when we get home. Come on let's go shopping." I tell her as we all go into a store.

* * *

Joe's POV

"What's your question?" I ask.

"Well we are in desperate need of some more soldiers to go over seas. You guys have been there before and the base has been rebuilt and everything so we are going to deploy you 2 over there again." The Sargent says.

"What! No! I can't go now. My little girl is 13 and Jonas-Cyrus kids don't have a good track record in the teen years." Nick states.

"Well tough luck man. We need special operations soldiers, now more then ever. You have about a month before you leave. I'm hoping you didn't knock up your wives again because I already sent the paperwork overseas." He says.

I can see Nick's face go red with anger. Oh boy. I've seen Nick angry before but never this angry.

"Come on Nick. Let's go." I say as I take his arm and we both leave the gym.

We get down towards the end of the road and Nick screams.

"How in the hell are we going to tell Miley, Demi and the kids?" Nick asks.

"I have no idea. I'm totally not ready to tell them again." I say as I run my hands through my hair.

"I need an alcoholic beverage right now." Nick states.

"Yeah I agree. We can go in your basement and have a beer." I tell him as I open the door.

"Daddy!" Jema screechs as she rushes over to me.

"Hello Sweetie." I tell her as I give her a huge kiss.

"Paul Kevin Jonas! We are going to have a meeting of Jonas boys over the age of 21 please. Frankie, can you please look after the kids. Knock on the door downstairs if there is an emergency." Nick says as he grabs 4 beers out of the fridge.

"Ok. I'm guessing things at works are not peachy." Kevin says as we go downstairs.

"You could say that." I say as I open 3 beer and hand them out.

Nick's POV 

"Once the beer comes out and you say my full name, I can tell something's up." Kevin says.

"Oh believe me, this is going to be priceless." Joe says.

"Don't tell me someone knocked up Destiny." He says.

"Someone better not have!" I state with anger.

"Ok. Can you please just tell me. I already had one shocking bit of news today." Kevin says.

"Well Kevin, Joe and I have been deployed to Afghanistan again." I say as I takes a massive sip of beer.

"What! Omg." Kevin says as he gives us both hugs.

"I don't want to leave my boy and my little princess here." I say as I start to cry.

"Come here." Kevin says as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I hate to ask you again Kevin, but I have to. Can you please help me and my family?" I ask him.

"Of course I will. I would be a terrible brother if I didn't. Joe, Demi and Jema can come over here if you want." Kevin says.

"Nicholas! Can you come up here please? Our daughter and I need to talk to you immediately." Miley yells.

"Oh boy." I say as I go upstairs.

"Yes my Love. What up?" I ask.

"Let's go talk about it upstairs, wait why do you have a beer this early in the evening?" She asks.

"I'll talk about it later." I tell her as all 3 of sit on the bed.

"Nick, All the girls went shopping today and while we were shopping a boy came by and asked Destiny out on a second date." Miley says with a scared face.

"Wait, there was a first date and you didn't tell us! Destiny Ray! Right now I really don't want you dating. Things in the house are going to get stressful and I really would like you to wait but If you really like this guy, invite him over and I want to meet him alright. Now I need to talk to your Mom alone. Can you please go downstairs and help your Uncle Frankie babysit the kids." I tell her as she leaves without a word.

"Nick, when you said things in the house are going to get stressful, what did you mean?" She asks me.

"Miles, I don't want to tell you this but I have to. Joe and I got deployed again." I tell her.

The look on her face said it all. She looked like a deer in headlights and then she started to cry. I put my arms out and I pull her into a hug.

"Nick, tell me your joking please. I have something I haven't been able to tell you. I'm pregnant. I don't want you go please. You missed Niles's birth and now this one's too." Miley says as she continues to cry.

"Miles. Don't cry please. You're making me cry." I tell her.

"Why does this always happen! Why do you have to go away? I need you here." She tells me and she starts crying harder.

I start to feel tears falling down my face. I hear a light knock on the door and I see Destiny come in.

"Destiny, can you please let me and your mother have a little bit of time alone." I tell her as I wipe my tears away.

"Fine Dad! Keep all your fucking secrets! I don't fucking care!" She yells as she leaves the room.

I put my hands through my hair. I lay down next to Miley and I hold her.

"Nick, get away from me. I need some time alone." She says.

I leave the room and go downstairs.

"Dad. What's wrong with Mom? I'm serious I need to know right now." Destiny says.

"Destiny, please come in the kitchen." I tell her.

"What's wrong Dad? I know something is wrong." She says.


	23. So Stressed It Makes Me Sick

**Chapter 23**

Nick's POV

"Des, listen I don't know how to tell you this, but I have to go over seas for the year." I tell her.

She looks at me and she starts to cry.

"Do you have to go?" She asks.

I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I do sweetie. I don't want to, but I have to. Now I need you to be a good girl for Uncle Kevin and I need you to take care of your brother and your Mom." I tell her.

"Ok Daddy." She says as she goes upstairs.

"I see Demi come over to me.

"Please tell me Joe is joking." She states.

"Demi, I would love to tell you that he is joking but I can't. It is true. We got a month." I tell her as I pull her into a friendly hug.

"Oh my god!" She says as she panics.

"Nick. Is Miley ok? I heard her crying." Noah says.

"Noah, I need everyone in the living room." I tell her.

Everyone but Destiny, Miley and Demi come into the living room.

"Daddy, where sissy?" Niles asks.

"She's doing homework upstairs." I lie.

"Now. Nicholas and I have to go over seas for a year." Joe says.

Everyone looks shocked.

"Wow." Frankie says as he gets up and hugs us both.

"I have to go back upstairs with Miley." I state as I rush upstairs.

"Miles. Want something to eat?" I ask her.

She just shakes her head.

"Mi, I don't want to go. I told everyone about Joe and I but I didn't tell anyone about you being pregnant." I tell her as I rub her back.

"I don't want to do this without you." She mumbles through her tears.

I kiss the top of her head.

"Mi you have to eat something. I want you to keep healthy so you can keep this baby healthy." I tell her.

She stops talking and continues to cry. I go outside the room and I slide down the door. I breath heavy and I start to cry. I see Kevin come down the hallway.

"Are you Ok?" He asks as he sits next to me.

I just shake my head and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Nick, something else is up, I can tell." Kevin says as he pulls me into a brotherly hug.

"Kev, just don't tell anyone yet but Miley is pregnant." I tell him.

He pulls me into a tighter hug.

"No way. Nick, I promise you that Miley will be in safe hands here with us." Kevin says.

"I know I can trust you but I just want to be here for her. This time I feel even worse about leaving because this time Destiny understand the risks of me going away. I can't even imagine how she is going to feel." I say with tears in my eyes.

"You know Nick. It's not a bad idea to talk to her. Let her tell you how she feels and let her ask questions." Kevin says.

"Ok. Can you make Miley and Des something to eat please?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

I go into Destiny's room.

"Hey sweetie." I say gentally.

"I'll miss you Daddy." She says as she gives me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too baby girl. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"Yeah. What do you do over there?" She asks.

"Well I teach girls about your age different things and they tell us information we have to give to the army on base. I live in a house over there and I always live really close to Uncle Joe and I always try to be as careful as possible." I tell her.

"Daddy. I love you. I don't want you to go." She whines.

"I don't want to go either but I have to." I tell her.

Kevin knocks on the door.

"Hey, the supper train is here. I made you some soup and a sandwich." Kevin says as he puts a tray in front of Destiny.

"Thanks Uncle Kevin." She says as she cracks a smile.

I put a kiss on her forehead and I leave the room.

"Well Destiny was easy, Miley won't be. Come on you got to eat too. I got two bowls of soup and three sandwiches. You get relaxed and you eat too ok?" Kevin tells me.

I go in the room and I sit on the bed.

"Miley, I made you some soup and a sandwich. Want to eat?" Kevin asks her.

She sits up and just nods.

"Alright, I'll leave now." Kevin says as he puts two trays in front of us.

I eat my soup slowly and I feel the hot soup down my throat and I feel even worse. I really can't say I feel warm on the inside. I finish my soup and sandwiches and I get up and bring the dishes downstairs.

"Kev! Where is Joe?" I ask.

"He went home with Demi." Kevin says.

I go out the door and I knock on the door. Joe answers and he pulls me inside.

"I feel so much worse this time then last time." Joe says as we go downstairs.

"I feel even worse. I found out Miley is pregnant again. I feel terrible that I'm not going to be here for the birth of this kid either. He or she needs their daddy. Destiny is really upset and Niles doesn't overly understand. I can't look either of them in the eyes." I state.

Joe gives me a brotherly hug.

"I know this time is going to hurt more but remember that we'll have each other all the time. I don't care if you come over at 2 in the morning. I will always be there for you." He says.

"Thanks. You can come over at whatever hour you want. I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight? I can't bare to see Miley like this." I ask.

"Sure. Our guest room is always open for you. I'll just put some extra clothes in the room. Did you tell anyone where you are?" Joe asks.

"No. I haven't been able to tell anyone. I'll call Kevin." I state as I call Kevin and Joe goes upstairs.

"It's all ready for you Nick. I got some shorts and a plain red t-shirt. Is that ok?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. It's fine." I say as I go to bed.

**

* * *

The next morning**

Destiny's POV

"Uncle Kevin! Where is Dad? Niles is looking for him so they can play trains." I ask.

"He's busy right now. He decided to stay with Uncle Joe last night. He needed some alone time." Uncle Kevin explains.

"Ok. I'll play with him." I state as I go into the living room.

**

* * *

At Joe's House**

Nick's POV

I wake up and I feel really sick and weak. I get up and I look in the mirror and I see a pale looking face. I take a deep breath and I go into the bathroom and I splash water on my face. I start to go downstairs.

"Nick, you look terrible. I hate to be honest." Demi says.

"I feel terrible. I feel sick." I state.

Joe comes downstairs.

"Nick are you ok? You look really sick." Joe says.

I shake my head.

"I feel really sick. I feel like I'm going to throw up." I tell him.

"Ok. I'm going to take you home." Joe says.

I just nod. Joe knocks on the door. Kevin answers the door.

"Nick, you look really sick and pale. I think we should get you to a doctor." Kevin says.

"No I'm fine." I say trying to smile.

"Now Nick, I've known you for about 26 years, and I know that you are not ok. I'm going to take you to see a doctor. Joe are you going to come with us?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. Destiny! Tell your Mom when she gets up that we are gone to the Doctors so that we can get our medical boosters before we go over seas." I tell her as we all get in the car.

"Guys! I'm not sick." I try to convince them.

"Nick. You can't fool us. We know you inside and out." Kevin says.

"I honestly feeling like shit." I tell them.

"Now there is our honest brother we know and love." Joe says.

We get to the Doctor's office and I feel even more nauseous.

"Come on in Private N Jonas." The doctor says.

I walk in and I sit in a chair. After about 15 minutes of tests, he tells me to go back outside.

I go back outside and sit with my brothers.

"Alright Private N Jonas. Am I allowed to tell your brothers at the same time as you?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah sure." I state as we all go into his office.


	24. Fighting with My Daughter! Great!

**Chapter 24**

Nick's POV

The Doctor looks at me with a serious face.

"Nick You are what us Doctors call Stressed Out. You're stressing about stuff and your body is reacting to it. Stress comes from various types of things. Do you think you know why you're stressed?" The doctor asks.

"Well He's..." Joe starts.

"I'm asking Nick. Now Nick can you tell me what might be stressing you out?" The doctor asks.

"I guess it's the fact that I'm going to Fucking Afghanistan and I could get Fucking BLOWN UP! I have 2 kids and one on the way who I have to leave here at home. I had a kid at 16! I was kidnapped by my wife's psycho father! My wife had suffered brain injury when I was gone to Afghanistan last time and my teenage brother and his girlfriend who is my sister in law are living in the house with their twin girls who are 4! My daughter is worried about dating which is stressing me out since her mother and I don't have good dating records! Well to top it off, my father doesn't even show me an ounce of respect and politeness and he disrespects my wife!" I say getting more mad after ever second.

"Woah! That's a lot of stress on your body. So do you understand what I mean when I say that you need to learn to relax. It's not an easy thing to do as a guy with kids. I have 4 of my own, I know balancing kids and stuff is not easy and it's hard to find time to relax. Now I do have some exercises and things you should do to try to teach yourself to relax. Well you can try taking a nice long warm bath. Take a book in there and let no one disturb you. Second try to get some time when you can you just hang with your buddies and just let lose. Thirdly, Music is usually a good way to calm down. I would like to see how you can do without pills or anything for now since I really don't want put you on pills since the side effects are really nasty, number 2 I really don't want to have to go though all the paperwork to fill out a prescription for a year." The doctor says.

I just nod.

"Hey Doc, is it at all possible for you to give us our needles that we need before we go overseas?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. I can do that. The two you just sit in these two chairs and I'll go get the vaccine." The Doctor says.

He comes back with the two needles all set up and ready to go. We get our needles and we leave the examination room. I go to the desk and I pay for my visit and I get into the car.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

The drive home was silent and awkward. I start to think of all the stuff I have to get done before I leave.

"Kev, can you drop us off at work for a second. I think we need to pick up our new outfits here. They aren't keeping clothes on the base anymore because of it being flammable and hard to store. Also I think our partner list may be posted." I say.

Kevin just shrugs and keeps driving to our workplace.

"Come on Nick." I say.

"I hope don't get Nash from that other unit. I really didn't like her and she didn't do any work." He says as we walk into the building.

"Why hello Privates. The list is on the wall you have to remember the clothing number and then you go upstairs and to your left. The door will say clothes pick up/drop off." Another guy tells us.

We go to the list and we get our outfits and we leave.

"Nice. They are lighter then the last ones." Nick says.

"Sweet. That's awesome. I was hoping they were lighter." I say.

We get to the house and I go into my house to drop off my clothes and I get Demi and Jema.

"What's up with Nick?" Demi asked before I knock on the door.

"The doctor diagnosed him with being Stressed out." I tell her as I knock on the door before we come in.

"Uncle Joey! Auntie Demi! Jema!" Niles says loudly as we come in the door.

I see Miley on the couch.

"Hey Miley, you feeling better today?" I ask.

"No. Why was Nick not here last night? Does he hate me?" She asks.

"No. Don't even think like that! He loves you to death. Nick just needed some alone time." Demi says.

"Is he going to leave me forever?" She asks sounding worried.

"Well we are going overseas together but he's not leaving forever. We'll be back in a year." I tell her.

Nick comes downstairs and he pulls Miley into a hug.

"You know I don't want to leave you here. I don't want to go, but I have to. There are a lot of other people who are going to be here with you." Nick says.

"I know but I don't want you to go. How am I going to manage without you?" She asks.

"You'll be fine. Demi is going to be here so you can have help babysitting the twins while Everyone else is at school." Nick explains.

"Ok. I still don't like this." She says.

"None of us do Miles." Nick tells her.

I can tell Demi is still very emotional.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Where are the kids? Jema probably wants to go play with her cousins." Demi asks.

"They are all downstairs with the rest of the family. Destiny is just upstairs doing some homework she hasn't finished. Nick, do you mind going up there and helping her? It's Spanish homework." Miley says.

"Sure sweetie." I say as I go upstairs.

I knock on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone." Destiny yells probably not knowing who it is.

"Destiny, it's Dad. Can I come in? I was told that you needed help with Spanish homework." I tell her.

She opens the door and closes it once I get in and locks it.

"Dad, I lied about the Spanish homework. I just wanted to be able to come into my room and be alone to cry." She says.

"Des, I know this isn't going to be easy on you, but it will get better. I really don't want to leave you but I can't really choose. I have to go. I need you to be strong. I promise I'll try to get on a messenger system on base as much as possible. You can always send me a letter and I will always think of you." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"You don't fucking care about us! You think I'm going to be all ok with you leaving for a year. Well I'm not ok with it! I hate you! I hope you never come back!" She yells as she unlocks the door and points me out the door.

I feel my heart break into millions of pieces. I go into my room and I run a warm bath and I grab a book. Let's try to help with this stress shit. I hear Miley come in the room and lay on the bed. I can tell she is upset.

"Nick, what are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm having a bath and trying to relax. Miley I have to tell you something. I went to the doctor to get our vaccines and he told me that I'm majorly stressed. I'm trying some of his stupid techniques on how to relax." I tell her.

"Wow. I didn't know. Do you want to talk?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I say.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't help but hear Destiny's conversation with Nick. I go upstairs and I knock on her door. I can hear her crying.

"Destiny what's wrong?" I ask her.

She opens the door a little. She keeps crying and I can barely understand her.

"Sit down on the bed and tell me what's wrong." I tell her.

She continues to cry and I still can't understand her.

"Ok. Destiny. Calm down and tell me what happened?" I tell her.

"I told Daddy he doesn't care about us and I told him and I told him I hate and I told him I hope he never comes back." She says sobbing.

Oh god! Nick must be freaking out again and he must be stressed out. Just what he doesn't need. I pull her into a hug and I let her cry on my shoulder.

"I feel terrible. I don't want Daddy to go." She says as she cries on my shoulder.

I rub her back trying to make her feel good.

"I love him. I don't want him to get hurt!" She says.

"Des, it's going to be ok. He's done it before and you were fine." I tell her.

"Yeah I was 8 at the time and you guys lied to me! You said you were going over there for a business meeting." She says.

"Well we weren't lying. We did have to meet some officers and stuff over there." I tell her.

"Uncle Joey is there anything I can do to keep Daddy here?" She asks.

"No. He has to go no matter the circumstances. Don't worry about him Destiny. Your Dad is old enough to take care of himself, but I will be next door." I tell her.

"Ok. Can you tell Dad to come here for a minute?" She asks.

"I'll tell him but he's talking to your Mom right now. Can you wait for a little bit." I tell her.

She nods and I go downstairs to wait for him to stop his chat with Miley.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"I don't want you to go Nick. I really don't want to go through this without you. Promise me you'll not do anything stupid." She says.

"I promise I won't try to do anything stupid." I tell her as I kiss her.

She gives me a smile and kisses me back. Miley cuddles up with me and I put my arm around her.

"He or She is going to be beautiful. All the other ones turned out completely beautiful." Miley says.

"Yeah. The kids are amazing. I promise I'll be here for the forth one should a forth one come into the picture." I tell her.

"Maybe. I'm going to wait and see after this one." She says.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I ask.

"Yes please. Thank you." She says as she gives me a kiss and I walk into the kitchen.

"Nick. You daughter wants to talk to you. She said it was urgent." Joe says to me as I walk into the kitchen.

"I'll be up there in a minute as soon as I get something to eat for Miley and the baby." I tell him as I put my fingers through my hair in frustration.


	25. It's Going To Be Harder To Go This Time!

**Chapter 25 **

Nick's POV 

I make some food for Miley and the baby. I knock on Destiny's door.

"Des, Open the door please?" I ask.

She opens the door and immediately pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean what I said." She says while half crying.

"Shh! Don't cry. I forgive you. Just please don't cry." I tell her as I pick her up and carry her over to her bed.

She looks up at me.

"Dad, I love you. Please don't go!" She cries.

I pull her into a huge hug and I let her cry on my shoulder. She's making the shoulder of my shirt wet, but I don't really care. All I care about right now is my family being safe and trying to make them feel better. Destiny finally stops crying after 15 minutes.

"Daddy. You know when you left the first time, why did you and Mom fight a lot?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When you were home Mom and you fought." Destiny says.

"Well Destiny your Mom was just really upset with the fact that I had to leave." I tell her.

"Dad, just be careful." She says as she goes downstairs.

I go downstairs and I see Niles playing with his cars. I go over and he face lights up.

"Daddy!" He says. I start playing cars.

I feel a huge smile come over my face. He gives me a huge hug.

"Niles, Daddy has to soon go away for a little while." I tell him.

I see his face get sad. I know he doesn't fully understand.

"Daddy don't go!" He says.

"This is going to be much harder then last time, I can tell." I say looking at Joe.

"Yeah. I really don't want to go." Joe states.

"None of us want you to go." Demi says as she pulls Joe into a hug.

* * *

**The day before the boys leave.**

Nick's POV 

"Good morning everyone." I say as I make lunches for Destiny and Niles.

Destiny comes into the room. I can see her face is really sad.

"Des, I love you. You know it." I tell her.

"I know Daddy but I still don't want you to go. Can you drive me to school?" She asks.

"Sure Destiny. Whatever you want." I tell her.

We finish our breakfasts and Destiny, Frankie, Noah and Niles get in the truck. I drop Niles off first then I drop off Noah and Frankie. I only have Destiny in the car who has to go to the Junior High School.

"Dad. I'm late!" She states.

"I kinda planned that Destiny. Your Mother and I both agreed that I'm not taking you to school today." I tell her.

"So I'm ditching school? Yes! I'm such a rebel!" She says.

I laugh quietly.

"Now since this is my last day here, I wanted to spend some time with Daddy's Second Beautiful Angel." I state.

"Wait! Is Niles more important then me?" She asks.

"Well you and him are equal, you mother is Daddy's First everything. First Girlfriend, First Kiss, First Date..." I start.

"Ewww Dad! No further then that!" She says in disgust.

"Ok. Now where does Miss Destiny want to go first?" I ask.

"Can we go to the mall?" She asks.

"Sure." I say as I start driving.

"Dad. Thanks for doing this. I wanted to spend some time with you before you go." She says.

We get into the mall and she grabs my hand to lead me into a store. A lady stops me.

"Sir, it's illegal to date a minor, don't you know that." She says.

"Des, you go ahead. I'll be right there." I tell her.

"Ok Dad." She says with attitude to prove to that lady.

The lady's jaw drops.

"She's your...I'm so sorry sir." She says as she rushes into a store holding her head down in shame.

"Destiny. That was awesome! High five!" I state as she smacks my hand as hard as possible.

"Owww. That hurt." I say jokingly as I start laughing.

We go into a couple girls store and she tries on some nice clothes and some goofy clothes just for laughs.

"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" She asks.

"Yeah. What do you want to eat?" I ask her.

She points to a pizza place and we get some pizza.

"Dad? Today has been some much fun so far what can we do next?" She asks.

"We can go to a movie?" I suggest.

"But I only like girlie movies." She says.

"I don't care. I've been to SOO many girlie movies, I've lost count. Your mom loved them and of course a real gentlemen let's the girl pick the movie." I tell her as we start for the car and head to the movie theatre.

We get to the theatre and she picks a comedy movie that wasn't too girly. In my head I take a sigh of relief. Today was the first day in a long time where I can say I didn't stress out about anything. It feels really nice. After the movie she gets in the car.

"Well I guess it's time to pick up your brother, then we're going for ice cream and then we're picking up Aunt Noah and Uncle Frankie at school." I explain.

"Ok. Today was soo much fun Daddy! Promise we'll do something like this when you get back?" She asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"I promise Destiny. I will try my best but I will probably have to help your Mom with your new baby brother or sister." I tell her hoping she reacts well.

"Really! I'm going to be a big sister again. That's really exciting." She says as I start driving.

"Now I'm serious when I say that you be on your extremely best behavior. Your Mom has a lot of things to worry about and disciplining you is one of those things I want to be minimal on that list ok. Promise me?" I say as I stop the car in front of the elementary school.

"Ok Dad. I promise." She says as she gives me a little hug.

Destiny and I go inside and we go to Niles's classroom which was the same preschool/primary class as Destiny's. My old grade 12 teacher comes to the door.

"Why hello Nick and Destiny, what a great surprise." She says with a smile.

"What happened to you? You use to hate me?" I say in disbelief.

"Not anymore. You know your kids are very well disciplined and really caring people. Nick, to be honest, I hope they grow up and follow in their parents footsteps." She says.

"Thanks Mrs. Hanson, but there are a few steps, I really hope they miss." I state.

"Yeah, besides that. So are you here to get Niles?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm taking him out 10 minutes early if that's alright with you?" I state.

"Sure. It's fine by me. Niles, come to the door and get your stuff. Your Dad is here." She says in a soft voice.

God I wish she was a fraction as nice when I had her as she is now. Niles runs to the door with his school bag on his back.

"Daddy!" He says as I pick him up and spin him.

"Come on Niles. We have to get going." I tell him.

"Ok. Let's Go." He says as I help him into his car seat.

We get our ice cream and we pick up Noah and Frankie.

"Hello Bro and Sister in Law, hop right in." I state.

They get in.

"Alright but Nick, can you drive us to the store. We don't have double chocolate cookies and Miley texted Noah saying she is craving double chocolate cookies. In English get the hormonal one her double chocolate cookies or she will flip." Frankie says.

"Alright. I'm not in the mood to see Miley flip. I don't want to ruin my great day." I say as I start driving to the store.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Noah, Frankie you're in charge. Please don't let my kids get stolen." I state as I go into the store.

I come back 15 minutes later.

"God the lines in there." I state.

"Yeah." Frankie says as I drive to the house.

I go to the door and I see Joe coming out of his house and going towards the door.

"Why hello my other brother." I say as I get my keys to open the door.

"I was told to come over quick. It's an emergency." Joe says.

"Oh great. Just what I need after my stress free day." I state as I turn the key.

I open the door and I see...


	26. You Promised You Wouldn't Get Mad

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_**Dear readers:**_

_** I will probably not be able to upload next week. My iPod which I use to type all my chapters is going to be sent away to get repaired. It's being sent out on Tuesday and I hopefully get it back next Tuesday. I have all of this weeks episodes ready so it may affect next weeks postings. Sorry for inconvenience but I promise once I get it back things will go back to normal.**_

* * *

**Nick's POV **

I open the door and I see a big party with a bunch of our friends from the base.

"Wow! Omg! This is amazing. How did you do all this?" I ask.

"Well we had military grade help." Miley giggles.

"You know your cute right." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

"I think I've been told that by my beautiful husband a few times before." Miley says.

"Well, if it's up to Nick and I, let's get this party started with the kid friendly part." Joe says with a huge smile.

We all go into to the kitchen and grab some pizza. I sit down on the couch just talking with my army brothers. We're keeping the night sober until the kids are asleep, then I think I'll be getting a little but tipsy. I see the clock reading 7:30. I feel Niles looking up at me and pulling on my pant leg.

"Daddy! I'm sleepy!" He says.

"Ok, I'll be right up there to read you a story and tuck you in."I say as I give him a huge hug.

"Alright boys. I will be back after I put my beautiful boy to bed." I state as I head to the stairs.

"You know I don't know how such a softy managed to get into the army?" David says.

"Hey! I'm not a softy. I'm tough except when it comes to my little angels." I say as I go upstairs.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I go upstairs behind Nick with my sleeping daughter in my arms. I put her in one of the beds in the guest room. I give her a kiss and I put a blanket over her. I go back downstairs and the boys have the game on.

"Dude! That's what I'm talking about!" I state as I join the boys on the couch.

"Where's Nick?" One of the other guys asks.

"He's still upstairs with Niles. Niles begs Nick to read to him. Nick like any good father would, is reading to him. Jema just fell asleep as I was carrying her upstairs." I tell them.

"Wow. You going to miss her ain't ya?" Another army guy asks.

"Of course. I love Jema. I really never knew how much you could love something until I had her and got married." I tell them.

"Yeah. Married life must be nice. I heard rumor about that honeymoon or was it a fucking horn..." One of the solider says.

"Hey! No talking about that with my beautiful adorable little princess in the room." Nick says as he comes back into the room.

"Dad! I'm not a baby. God! People drop the F-word all the time." Destiny says.

Oh god! I can see this ending badly.

"Destiny, that doesn't mean you should say it. You know if you want to go downstairs and watch your tv, you can." Nick says as Destiny goes downstairs.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Oh teenagers." One of the soliders says.

"Oh I know. I'm just praying that when I get back she isn't pregnant and or drunk." I say feeling unease about leaving.

"Now Nick, Our daughter is much smarter then us. At her age honestly we were getting drunk mind you the sex part waited until we were 15 no thanks to you David." Miley says smiling at David evilly.

"But you so love me for it!" David says.

"Buddy! I had abs before her and I could not live with my parents when I was growing up. I had no responsibilities and I could do all the sports and stuff I wanted without feeling guilty of making Nick's mom watch Destiny." Miley says to David.

"Ah but I did give you your beautiful bundle of joy." David says.

A few hours go by and Destiny comes back upstairs.

"Daddy, can you come upstairs with me?" She asks.

"Sure." I smile as I go upstairs with her.

"Dad, I know it's probably a bad time to tell you, but you know that time I went to Ashley's for that sleepover last weekend?" She says.

"Yes. I remember. Why what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Well, wait! How do you know something is wrong?" She asks.

"Well you do the same thing your Mom does when she's hiding something." I tell her.

"Daddy, I did something bad! Can you not be mad with me." She says.

"Destiny, just tell me please. I won't get mad at you." I state.

"Well Dad, at that slumber party, we kinda got a tad bit drunk." She says.

"You did what!" I say in shock.

"We got drunk Dad ok! It's not a big fucking deal!" She states.

"Miley! Up here now please." I yell from the top of the stairs.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad. Your such a fucking lier!" She says.

"I'm not mad Destiny, I know I sound mad, but I'm not. I'm just shocked." I state.

"What's shocking?" Miley asks.

"Well our daughter decided to tell me the night before I go overseas that she.." I start.

"Omg! No way Destiny! Come here! It's going to be ok. Your Dad is going to be pissed for a while and he may deball the guy, but I'll help you take care of it." Miley babbles as she pulls Destiny into a hug.

"Miley! She's not pregnant." I tell her.

"Oh. Well by the way you called me up here, it sounded like she died." Miley says.

"No. But she did decide to break the rules and start drinking. She went to a slumber party and got drunk!" I state.

"Destiny! Are you serious? What were you thinking?" Miley says sounding shocked.

"Well I thought "Gee wouldn't it be nice to have fun for a change and not be an outcast at school. Wouldn't it be nice to fit in and do what everyone else is doing?" Dad you don't understand what it's like!" Destiny says getting angry.

"Destiny sit down next to me please. Now listen up buttercup I do know what the pressure is like. I was pressured by Uncle David who you do realize is not your real uncle right? He pressured me into doing a lot of things I really shouldn't have done. He pressured me into drinking. He pressured me into well doing your Mom. You came out of that one. He tried to pressure me into calling you Davida. Believe me, I've dealt with pressure and I've dealt with being the not so popular guy in school. Your Mom and I both know what it's like just trust me when I say drinking isn't worth it. It's nasty and drinking really blurs your thinking abilities. Des, we love you ok and we care about you. We want you to make the best decisions so you can succeed in life. So can you please promise me you won't drink, have sex or get into fights, especially while I'm gone?" I ask.

"Yeah Dad the whole idea of sex is just werid and gross, I never get into fights and I don't think I'm going to drink again. It wasn't that fun or that exciting." Destiny says as she gets up and hugs me.

"I love you baby girl." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy and I promise I won't do any of that stuff while you're gone and even after you get back." She says as she gets back into bed.

"Goodnight baby girl." I say as I go downstairs with Miley.

* * *

**The next day at the airport **

**Kevin's POV**

We all get to the airport and it feels like Deja Vu. I see Nick hugging Miley, Destiny and Niles is added in the Deja Vu. I see Demi and Joe hugging with Jema in the middle. I really can't help but feel uncertain again. Nick comes over to me.

"Take good care you them." He says as he puts a ball of paper in my hand as we seperate from our hug.

Joe hugs me next and they both go through the line.

"Dad, wait. Take this." Destiny says as she gives him a letter.

"Alright, Bye baby girl." He says as he gives her a final hug and Him and Joe head for the gate.

Why does Nick and Joe leaving feel a lot worse this time?


	27. Tension After the Boys Leave!

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I sit down on the plane and I feel sick. I can help but feel uneasy. I sigh and I open the folded paper Destiny put in my hand. I start reading it and I can help but miss her. A couple soliders I haven't met before come up to me.

"Hey man! What are you doing?" They ask.

"I just miss my kids and my wife." I tell him.

"You got kids and a wife! You look like your only 23!" One guy says.

"Well I'm actually 26!" I tell them.

They take the letter from my hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" I demand.

"Dude your daughter can write really well. How old is she? She writes like she's in high school." A guy says.

"She's in middle school. She's in 7th grade." I tell them.

"Dude! How is that possible?" They ask.

"She was born when I was 15 alright! Leave it alone!" I state.

Joe comes back from the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

"This guy is such a fuck up! He knocked up his girl at 15!" One of them says.

"You don't even understand his back story! I'm his brother and his daughter is amazing!" Joe says defending me.

"Woah. I'm sorry dude. It was just a shock." One of the other dudes says.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Destiny comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I want my Daddy!" She says.

I kiss her forehead and my own emotions start to take over. Kevin comes over to me and he guides me and Destiny to the car. Niles doesn't still understand that Nick isn't going to be home for a while.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

We get into the vehicles and I got one of my friends to drive Demi and Joe's car. We get home and my buddy leaves. They all go in the house but I stay in the truck for a few minutes. I uncrumble the paper that Nick gave me. I've been living with everyone for 6ish years. What else could he want to tell me? I open it and see it's only one sheet of paper.

Dear my loving amazing brother:

I Nicholas Jerry Jonas am asking you to do the most important task. I need you to take care of my hormonal wife and teen! Destiny is probably not going to be easy since she has never been without me for this long and this far away at an age where she understands everything. I really want to remind you how much this means to me. I'm still hoping the promise you made last time we were gone still holds true. You know the one about the children's custody being changed to your name. Please take care of the family and I miss you loads

Signed Nicholas Jerry Jonas

My brother would be the one to do this. I remember doing the same thing last time. Although last time the note was 3 pages long and gave full detailed instructions. I go inside and the whole house is silent except for me hanging up my jacket. I see Miley, Demi and Destiny are no where in site. I see the little ones playing with toys and Frankie and Noah both trying to study for a test of some sort. I go upstairs and into Miley's room first. She is in bed hugging Nick's pillow with her head buried in it. I sit on the bed with her and I can hear her crying her eyes out. I pull her into a little hug and she responds by returning the hug.

"I miss him!" She says through her sobs.

I rub her back. She lets go of the hug and tells me to leave. I'm not going to think twice about arguing with her. I'll come up later with supper. I then proceed towards Destiny's room. I can hear her crying before I even reach the door. I knock on the door to be polite.

"Stay out!" She yells.

I open the door and I walk into her room.

"I said stay out! Are you hard of hearing!" She states.

"Des, I'm just here to help you feel better. I don't want to you to be sad." I tell her.

"Leave me alone Uncle Kevin!" She yells.

Miley comes in the room.

"Destiny. Please be pleasant with Uncle Kevin! He's got enough in his shoulders." Miley says.

"Mom shut up!" She says.

"Destiny! You don't dare talk to your mother like that!" I state with an angry tone.

"Fuck you Uncle Kevin! Get the hell away from me!" She yells.

"No Destiny. I'm not listening to you. You are not bossing me around." I state.

I know I'm probably being mean, but I can't help taking the leader role here.

"I hate you Uncle Kevin!" She yells.

After a little bit more fighting, Destiny slowly calms down.

"I want my Daddy." She cries.

I pull her into a hug and she starts crying on my shoulder. Slowly she let's go and keeps crying.

"Do you want me to get you some supper? Your Aunt Noah is making some pasta." I tell her.

She shakes her head and I kiss the top of her head before I go out of her room. Demi comes out of her room and goes over to the window and looks outside.

I sit in a recliner.

"It's only October. Let's see 2 months is thanksgiving, 3 months until Christmas, 4 until Destiny's birthday, 7 until Easter, 8 until Niles and Jema's birthdays, the twins in 9 months, then Joe's birthday in 10 months, after that in 11 it's Nick birthday." I say in my head.

Suddenly Frankie taps me on the shoulder.

"What!" I say coming back into reality.

"Supper is ready." He says.

"Oh thanks." I say as I go to the table.

* * *

**Frankie's POV**

Obviously the 5 people missing from the table is sad but Kevin looks completely out of it. I see Kevin hasn't touched his food much.

"Kevin, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says hesitating.

We all finish but Kevin. Noah cleans the table.

"What's wrong Kevin?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong Frankie ok! I just have a lot to think about." Kevin says as he takes his plate into the living room.

I grab a couple plates and I head upstairs. I knock on Miley's door.

"Hey Miley. I brought you some supper." I tell her.

"Just leave it on the nightstand. I really don't feel like eating." Miley says.

"Ok." I tell her as I put the plate on the nightstand and then I leave her room.

I go towards Destiny's door and I knock.

"Who is it?" She asks sounding upset.

"It's your Uncle Frankie." I state.

She unlocks the door and I walk in.

"I got you something to eat." I tell her.

"I don't want anything to eat god! How many times do I have to tell you people!" Destiny says with attitude.

"Destiny, be nice. You need to eat." I tell her.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" She yells.

Suddenly I hear someone come up the stairs. Kevin appears in the doorway.

"Frank, go down the hall. Noah wants you to help get the twins dressed for bed."Kevin says.

I leave the room leaving Kevin with Destiny.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

It's been hours since I talked to Nick. He fell asleep a while ago along with a lot of other guys. I can help but miss home. I really miss home. After about 20 hour flight I feel recklessly tired.

"Joe, we're about to land. Please help me wake up those who are asleep." The commander says.

"Sure." I say as I tap Nick's shoulder.

"Hey Bud, time to get up!" I state.

"Yes Miley. I'll drive her to school. Just stay in bed." Nick says half asleep.

I shake him harder. He wakes up.

"I was trying to sleep Joe!" Nick says.

"Yeah but we're about to land the plane." I tell him.

"Ok. I guess I should get changed into my outfit with my army clothes underneath." He says.

I already got changed. We land the plane and the Commander comes on the intercom.

"Alright! It's time to go out and hurry to base. Private J Jonas and Private N Jonas! You go out first and show the new soliders. A few other soldiers cleared the area, but for safety please everyone load your guns!" The commander yells.

Nick and I go outside first and we run onto the base. I go to the base manger and he points us to our temporary place.


	28. Talking on the Computer Isn't Enough

**Chapter 28**

* * *

I got some amazing news! My ipod is now fixed and i just got it today! It may be slow this week, but next week will be much faster!

* * *

** Nick's POV**

We get to our temporary tent and I open my laptop.

"Hey Bro. Do you think it's a good time to call home?" I ask.

"Yeah. We won't be talking to them while on mission. The least we can do is call them now." Joe says as he opens the instant messenger.

The 2 girls in the corner turn around to face us.

"Wait, we won't be able to talk to our families while we go out on mission." One of them says.

They are rookies for sure.

"No. It's hard, but it really gives you a lot of time to reflect." I tell them as I put my wedding ring on the chain with my dogtags.

"Do you have any family at home?" The other one asks.

"Yeah. I got a girl, a boy and a pregnant wife." I tell her.

"Wow. Congratulations sort of. It's sad that you are here and not with her." She says.

Well so far these two are better then Nash.

"Nicholas, I think I'm signed in." Joe says.

I rush over to the computer. I see Kevin's name lit up in green. Joe clicks on it hastily. Kevin answers the call and we hear and see him within minutes.

"Hey Kevin, how are things?" I ask.

"Good, could be better. Destiny is the one whose really not accepting it. She has not left her room and she doesn't want to eat. Miley is eating a little bit but I assume she's eating to keep the baby healthy. Demi kinda zoned out of it. She has barely moved since we got home. All of them are in their rooms, do you want me to go get them?" Kevin asks.

"Can you bring us up to them?" Joe asks.

"Yeah sure. Demi! Destiny! Can you come into Miley's room please." I hear him yell.

I see Miley starting to get out of bed.

"You stay in my bed. I'll get Kevin to move the computer closer to you." I state.

She smiles and Kevin pushes the computer closer to her.

"Hey my beautiful. How are you?" I ask.

"Tired, A bit sick but all in all I'm ok." She says to me.

I hear Destiny coming into the room. I remain quite just to see how she is reacting.

"What do you want Uncle Kevin!" She says with attitude.

Oh boy!

"Destiny Ray Cyrus! What did I say about the attitude?" I state.

"Daddy!" She yells sounding excited.

"Hey my little princess!" I tell her.

"Hello Uncle Joey!" She says.

"Hey cutie. Are you being good for Uncle Kevin?" Joe asks her.

"Yes." She lies.

"Don't lie Des, now please be nice to Uncle Kevin. Kev, is my little boy still up?" I ask.

"Yeah. They are both coming down the hall with Dem." Kevin says.

"Where Daddy?" Niles asks as I hear him come in the door.

"I'm right here my little boy." I state.

"I love you Daddy." He says.

"I love you too Niles. Good night." I say as he goes out of the room.

Jema comes in view of the screen and I see Joe's face melt.

"Hey baby girl. I miss you and I love you." Joe says to her.

"Love you Daddy. Good nightie." She says as she leaves view of the screen.

"Hey Joey. I really miss you. Please be careful and safe." Demi says.

"I will, I promise." Joe says.

"Mommy! Read to me!" I hear Jema say.

"Sorry Joey. I'm being pulled away from you. Bye, Love you." She says as she blows Joe a kiss and leaves.

"Nicky, will you be able to talk to us in person more then last time?" Miley asks.

"Not sure yet Miles. It depends how close we are to base. If we're close enough I'll walk to base on Friday, call Saturday and go back afterwards since no one can leave their houses on Sunday. Well they can if they want to get in major trouble." I tell her.

"Ah. I don't want you to get in trouble for me. Just try to call as much as you can." Miley says.

"Privates, can you wrap it up please. We have a major plan to discuss." The commander states.

"Yes sir." Joe says.

"Ok. I got to go. Bye Des, Miles and Baby Jonas. I love you all. Kevin, thanks for everything. Love you. " I say.

"Bye Des. Bye Kevin. Love you all." Joe says.

"Alright, be safe." Kevin says as he grabs the computer and logs off.

"Alright now that I have your full attention. We have 2 new girls here who are rookies. We are putting you with our expert boys. They have experienced a lot of different scenarios such as Private N Jonas was shot with a custom made bullet. They know the marketers that are easy to deal with and where the water wells are and they know all the restrictions for the girls. You guys will be in the same general area as you were before, but defiantly not the same houses. As usual, you boys will be neighbors. Infact, you boys will be in the same building. One couple will be in the basement, the other above them. Is their any specific questions?" The commander asks.

"Will their be stuff stashed like some basic food?" Joe asks.

"I'm not sure. It's whatever they put in there. Now the only new thing is that your rooms are connected basically. There is a small hole that you can climb in and out of. You can drop stuff down or throw stuff up. I suggest that the couple on top put the hay mattress on top of the hole. You can get away with a hole in the ceiling, but not a hole in your floor. Now I guess it's time to introduce you all. Private N Jonas, Private J Jonas I would like you to meet Private Dawson and Private Walsh. Dawson you go with Private N Jonas and Walsh you go with Private J Jonas. You're going to need these." The commander states as he throws burkas at them.

They look at them confused. I pull them on for the girls while Joe packs up the 2 bags.

"Joe, you pack, I'll figure out how to get them transportable. You brought a lot of vitamins right?" I ask.

"Yup. Demi said that if we need more she won't mind buying more for us and sending them over." Joe says as zips up the last bag. "So girls carry the bags on your fronts. The puffy part of the bag has to cover your bust. Also, you can not speak while we are walking to the location. Joe, you taking top or bottom?" I ask.

"Don't matter. I'll go top." I state with a shrug.

We get out of the tent of the base and we walk casually in our sandals acting like normal citizens. A lot of hours later, we arrive to the marked place. It is marked by the gps hidden under Walsh's burka. I go upstairs with Private Dawson and I find the new living quarters is not very clean from the last people who used it.


	29. Lots To Think About

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Eww! This place is really messy. I see sand and dirt everywhere.

"Ok. I'm going to go get water." I inform Private Dawson.

She just shrugs. I see the hole in the floor. I could fit down it if I wanted to.

"Hey Joe. Do you want to come get some water from the well?" I ask down the hole.

"Yeah that would be good." Joe states.

"Ok. Don't leave the house alright. In fact you can help by doing one of the jobs a women here does which is cleaning. Clean this place while I'm gone to go get water Ok. I should be back in a half hour. Whatever you do, don't go outside unless I'm with you." I tell her as I go outside with the water bucket.

Joe comes out the other door and meets me at the bottom of the broken stairs. I give him a look and we head to the well.

* * *

**The next morning **

Miley's POV

Ugh! I hate feeling so sick. Seriously I haven't left my room since Nick left. That term morning sickness is such a lie. It isn't just in the morning! It's in the afternoon and in the evening too. The idiot who diagnosed morning sickness clearly had no concept of hours. Ehh! I'm doing the whole ranting thing again. I get up slowly and I go downstairs to watch the news. Destiny comes into the room.

"Destiny, aren't you suppose to be at school?" I ask her.

"Yes but I didn't want to go back today. I just want to go with Dad." Destiny says.

"Listen up Destiny Ray Jonas! I don't want to hear it. I know you miss your Dad very much, but your Dad wants you to go to school and learn all the stuff you need to graduate. Come on, I'm driving you to school." I tell her as I get in the car.

"Mom! You can't make me!" Destiny states.

"Yes I can because I'm your mother!"I tell her.

"Auntie Demi! Mom is trying to make do something I'm not comfortable doing!" Destiny complains.

"Destiny, listen to your mom. Now get in the car. Miles, I'll see you later. Will you pick up everyone from school?" Demi asks.

"Sure." I state as I start driving Destiny.

I turn on some music and Destiny seems to be enjoying it.

"Mom, I'm not going to school!" She says.

"Why not? Your Dad wants you to. Second if you go to school you'll get to hang out with your friends." I tell her.

"Mom, I want to go home." She says.

"Why do you want to go home so bad?" I ask her.

"Well I don't go since Nathan just sort of broke up with me." She says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Destiny, I know that it hurts, but you have to be strong and stand up to him and make it look like him breaking up with you didn't effect you." I tell her.

"Mom, can you just take me home. I don't want to go to school yet. My stomach hurts and I feel sick. I really just want Daddy. I miss him a lot." Destiny says as she starts to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok baby girl. Let's go home and I'll make you some soup and crackers." I tell her as we head home.

We get in the driveway and we go inside.

"Miles! Get in here quick!" Demi says sounding alarmed.

"What is it?" I ask Demi.

Demi start crying hysterically and pulls me into a hug. Destiny looks at me.

"Aunt Demi, what is wrong?" She asks.

"Destiny, I have to talk with your Mom alone for a minute." She says though her tears and Destiny goes upstairs.

"No one tells me anything!" Destiny says as she slams her door.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I get to my office for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Kevin. How are you man?" He asks.

"Fine." I state sounding distracted.

I go to my desk and I just sit in my leather chair. I get comfy and I start putting my houses in order. I close my eyes for a second.

"Umm Kevin, you got a caller on line 2. Hey Kev, are you alright? You look pale." My secretary states as she sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind." I tell her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks politely.

"Well it's basically that my brothers are gone overseas and left me to deal with the family control. There is always someone calling my name and I just need some quiet time." I tell her finally being able to be open with someone.

"Well I can see the stress. I mean you do have 2 4 year olds and 2 5 year olds and a horomonal teen." She says.

"Oh no the icing on the cake is that Nick's wife is pregnant again." I explain.

"Oh, well your screwed. How can you even take 1 day of it?" She asks.

"Well the 5 year olds, Destiny, Frankie and Noah go to school so Miley is just left with the twins. When they all get home from school, they usually just do homework and Frankie is still looking for a job. He still thinks he has to pay Miley and Nick back for taking care of the twins." I tell her.

"Ah. Well I guess I should get back to work. Just grab that line 2 alright." She says as she goes into her office again giving me a cute smile.


	30. Horrifing News

Chapter 30

* * *

Miley's POV

"Demi, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's the news. They said a roadside bomb went off over in Afghanistan!" Demi says through her tears.

I look at the Tv in disbelieve. What if that was Nick? What if he died? What if he is injuried? So many other questions yet no answers. I go into the kitchen and I start pigging out on a bunch of food. At about 3:00 or so. I hear Demi coming in the door with all the kids. Niles comes into the kitchen.

"Mommy, why you sad?" He asks.

"Nothing important Niles, just go upstairs and play with your cousin Jema please." I tell him.

Although what I'm experiencing is clearly important but not something he needs to know right now. Suddenly I hear Destiny coming down the stairs.

"What the Hell Mom! You didn't tell me that Dad could be dead from a roadside bomb!" Destiny yells.

Kevin comes into the door.

"Destiny! Don't yell at your mother! Now what's the whole issue." Kevin asks as they both sit at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Kevin, Mom didn't tell me that a roadside bomb went off where Dad and Uncle Joe are working!" Destiny says with anger.

"Ok. Now Destiny, your mother might have had a reason why she didn't you yet. Did you ever think of that?" Kevin says.

"No but I want to know these things!" Destiny says.

"Des listen to me. I didn't want to tell you right now. I wanted to tell you when I was sure that your Dad and Uncle Joe are ok or not. If they ended up ok, I would have just not told you. Now I was trying to spare myself from having this argument with you!" I explain.

She gives me a sad look.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Mom." Destiny says as she gives me a hug.

"It's alright Destiny, I could understand why you were angry. Now how about you call Christina and get your notes from school alright." I tell her.

"Ok Mom." She sighs as she goes back upstairs.

"Now Miles, are you serious about the roadside bomb?" Kevin asks.

"We are very serious. It was on the news a few hours ago. I just want Nick and Joe to be ok." I state as a tear starts to fall down my cheek.

"It's ok Miles. He'll be fine." Kevin says.

" I hope your right. Can I help you with anything? I really need to get my mind off of all this" I ask him.

"Sure. How about you put these photos all together by times that are on the tops of the pages." Kevin says as he goes downstairs to get changed.

After I get about half of the papers, the phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It's a really long number and it has the headline Afghan/American Army Office.

"Demi! Get in here right now!" I yell as I pick up the phone.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Hello is that you Miles." Nick asks.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in my hiding house. I radioed the base and they put their end of the radio next to their phone." He says.

Omg! I take a huge sigh of relief.

"Where is Joe?" I ask.

"Hold on, I'll fire him the radio." Nick says.

"Hey Miles. Is Demi around?" He asks.

I give the phone to Demi.

"Hey Joey." She says as she puts it on the speaker phone.

I hear a lot of sounds and then I hear Joe and Nick's voices together. I yell to Destiny and she comes down quick.

"Say hello." I tell her.

"Hello." She says nervously.

"Hey baby girl." Nick says.

A huge smile spreads over her face. She pulls me into a huge hug.

"I thought something happened to you because of the bomb." Destiny states.

"That was really far away from here. Listen, I don't want any of you believing what the news says. The news has a big reputation for lying." Nick says.

"Can you just shut up!" Another girl on their end yells.

"That's another rule I haven't got to yet. I'm the only one who can yell. I'll explain later." Nick says sound.

"Sorry girls, we have to go. Bye. Love you all." Joe says.

"Bye girlies. Love you." Nick says as I hang up.

* * *

Nick's POV

"Ok Chef, we're clear." I state as I sign off the radio.

"Now listen to me Dawson! You do not under any circumstance interrupt my conversations with my kids and wife get it! Technically if we were real Afghan citizens, I would be able to beat you for yelling at me!" I explain.

"You can't boss me around." She states.

"Oh but I can, I have more experience then you. I have been in my post even when I was still in High School." I tell her.

"I want to go with your brother, he'll be nicer to me." She says.

"Oh listen, everything Nick just said is full truth. You would never be able to yell at a man over here. Also, you have to respect our family. We are extremely tight with them and you are not allowed to interrupt our short and limited time with them." Joe states.

"Why are you so defensive?" She asks.

"You don't know anything ok." I say.

"Just wake me up when this mission is over." Private Dawson states as she goes onto the hay mattress.

"Joseph. Isn't she just a bitch? She's worse then Nash." I say in Afghan.

Private Dawson just shoots me a confused look

"Yeah good point. I'll go down there with you for a bit, and leave the princess to her beauty sleep." I joke in Afghan as we both go down the hole one by one.

We both get a little giggle and then we stop.


	31. Home Comforts

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Well we made it to the 3 month mark. Surprisingly, I haven't killed Dawson yet. I found out her name is Dawn. I think this one is worse then Nash. The girls we have are really nice and they tell us a lot more then the last ones. Communications with the base mind you is low. We only call them to tell them information and I have no news from home. I just want to see my family, seeing Joe does help a little bit but I really want to see a new face. You know that I'm slowly believing cabin fever exists. I try sleeping but the floor isn't comfortable. The agitation is slowly starting to sink in.

"Nicholas! Can you go over there and grab my bag?" Dawn asks.

"Get it yourself you lazy bitch!" I yell in Afghan.

"Ok. I didn't understand half of that, but I'm assuming you said that I have to get it myself." Dawn says as she gets up off the floor.

"Pretty good assumption." I snap coldly.

She gives me an eyebrow. Suddenly I get a knock on the door.

"In the bathroom." I tell her.

"What?" She asks.

"I'll explain later." I tell her as I get my gun out and I open the door slowly.

"Private, you can drop your gun." One of the officers says.

"Good morning to you Private." I state excitedly happy to see a new face.

"Now, I have a story to explain, please sit." The private says as we all sit on the floor.

"Well we went to the school and got kids to write letters to the soldiers but the smaller kids drew pictures. We did sort them randomly but I think you will like yours Jonas." The private smiles.

I open the envelope and I see my little girl's handwriting.

"Would you do the honors and read it allowed." The private asks.

I nod.

"Dear solider,

My name is Destiny Ray Jonas. I'm very grateful for all the things you sacrifice to make sure that we are safe. I also have a small request for you. Could you say hello to my Dad or even my uncle. Their names are Nick and Joe. I hope that you are safe and happy.

Destiny Ray Jonas." I say through tears.

"Joseph Adam! Get up here please." I state down the hole.

He comes up quick.

"What's wrong Nick...Oh Private Jenkins, hello." Joe says.

"They did a letter contest and look who's letter I got." I tell him passing my letter to him.

"Awww That's adorable." Joe says.

"I do have one for you too Private J Jonas." Private Jenkins states as he hands Joe an envelope.

He rips it open and I see a tear come from his face.

"Look what Jem drew." He says.

Getting anything from home is comforting.

"Now on top if that, we have some care packages from home. I have no idea what's in them, but I'll leave you in privacy to open them." Private Jenkins says as he heads for the door.

"Wait, can I write a response to the letter?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. I'll come back tommorrow morning." He says as he leaves.

I get my package and I go into a corner with Joe. We open ours at the same time.

"Vitamins! Yes. Just what we needed. Aww look what Jema made for me in school. It's a bead bracelet." Joe says.

"Yeah. Niles made one for me too. Look at all the envelopes. They all have numbers on them so I assume we have to open them in order." I state.

Joe nods. I open my first envelope and I see Niles made a drawing of the big family. I smile at the thoughtfulness. The 2nd envelope is a note from Frankie.

"Dear Nick,

I have officially found a job in Kevin's real estate office. I go there everyday after school and sort houses and post ads online. I hope one day I will be able to pay you back in full. I really hope I can talk to you in person soon. We have got to talk about Kevin and how we are going to fit anymore people in this house. Please be safe and send my love to Joe.

With love, Frankie."

"That was a beautiful note from Frank." I state as I go for letter number 3.

"Daddy,

I just want to write you this note to tell you that I love you a lot and I can't wait until you get home. I have been a pretty good girl for Uncle Kevin. I can't wait for you to come back home. I also can't wait to greet my baby sister or brother. Please be safe and careful.

Love you soo much xoxo Destiny." I put that letter aside and I go for the last of my envelope.

"My beloved husband Nick,

I really miss you. Things just haven't been the same without you. The baby is healthy and growing really well. I do want to know if you want to know the sex of it. I do have another secret for you and it's in one of Joe's envelopes. Be safe.

Love you xxxxxxxo Miley."

Aww. I love her.

I look in the envelope further and I see what I have been looking for.

"Joe, isn't baby Jonas number 3 cute?" I ask as I hand him the sonogram

. "Yeah. Despite he or she looks like a dinosaur." Joe says with a little laugh showing that he is clearly joking about the dinosaur part.

"Nick! Read this last line of Demi's." Joe says with a huge smile.

"Joe, I also wanted to let you know you are going to be a Daddy again. I found out the day after you called." I read.

"Awww Joe. Congratz man! Another set of birthday's close together." I state.

"Yeah. I guess so. I want a little boy. I want my Joseph Jr." Joe states.

"The better question is how we are going to get everyone to fit in the house?" I tell him.

"Well, right now, my understanding is Jema and Niles are in a room together, The twins are together, Kevin is downstairs, Noah and Frankie are in the first guest room, Demi is in the other guest room and Miley is in our room. For now, I guess cribs in their rooms will be the solution." I state.

"Yeah. I guess so. I think this is a sign that after this one, you are cut off." Joe says as a joke.

"Funny joke man." I say with a slight giggle.

Joe later found his little monster's picture in the bottom of the shoe box. There was tons of other things in the boxes like a notepad, pens and hygiene stuff like toothbrushes.

* * *

**In Kevin's Office**

**Kevin's POV**

I put my head back in my chair. Yet again 2 hormonal and pregnant women, and multiple children. That's just a normal day in the life of Kevin Jonas. I pull my chair up to my desk and I start to answer phone calls and stuff when I get a phone message from Destiny's school.

"Hello, is this Mr. N Jonas?" The principal asks.

"Umm no, I'm his brother may I ask why you are calling?" I ask.

"Well I want you and Destiny's Mom to come here personally." The principal says.

"Ok...We'll be there as soon as possible." I tell her as I hang up.

"Jana! Can you take my calls for a bit, apparently Destiny is in trouble and I got to go see her. I hope to be back soon. It depends on how much trouble she's in." I tell my secretary as I leave.

I pick up Miley and I explain the situation on the way there.

"Oh boy. If Nick gets wind of her doing something bad in school, she's dead." Miley says.

"I know. It's worse cause it's Des and he had to work his but off to get her everything she wants and needs." I state as I park in the school parking lot.

We walk into the office and we see Destiny looking at the floor. We all go into the principal's office.

"Now Destiny, please tell your Mom and Uncle what you did today!" The principal orders.

"Hey! You do not yell at her like that!" Miley says as she pulls Destiny into a protective hug.

It's clearly the motherly instincts that men apparently don't understand.

"Mommy, I punched someone and they fell on the ground." Destiny says the shame obvious in her voice.

"Why did you do that Destiny?" Miley asks letting go of her.

"Well she started it! She said Dad hates us and left us because he didn't care. That made me mad and I punched her." Destiny states.

"Destiny, that still doesn't justify the reason for hitting her. Don't ever let words hurt you. She's just jealous." Miley says as she pulls her into a hug.

"Mom, can I go back to class now?" She asks.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later." Miley says as we get up and leave the office.

"Can you drop me off at home?" Miley asks me.

"Sure." I tell her as I drop her off at home.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I go on the computer and I see an email labeled URGENT PLEASE Read from the military base. Oh god! Did something bad happen?


	32. New Problems

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I open my email labeled UGRENT PLEASE OPEN.

Dear Miley,

I'm sending you a email telling you that we are going to have a slot of time Saturday night 4:30pm in your time which is 4:00 am Sunday morning over here for you to talk to Nick and Joe. You should be getting mail from them soon. Hope your family is well.

Commander Austin Kenny

A sigh of relief is all I can think of. Right now I feel a lot better. Having any news saying that they are ok is good.

"Demi, I got an email saying the boys are going to be able to talk to us Saturday at 4:30. The next 4 days are going to be really long." I tell her.

"Oh I know." She says.

"Auntie Miwey, I want snack." Hope says.

"What do you say?" I ask her.

"Pwease." Hope says.

"Well I guess Auntie Miley can get you some fruit." I tell her as I cut up some apples in pieces.

"Thank you Auntie Miley." She says as she opens her arms for a hug.

I give her a huge hug and I go to put the knife in the sink.

"Me too pwease?" Faith asks.

"Ok Faith." I tell her as I cut another apple.

"Thank you Auntie Miwey." She says as she gives me a hug.

"Demi, is Kevin picking up the kids?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said that this morning. He wants to be the one who drops Frankie off for his first day of work." Demi says.

"I'm not comfortable having him working for 6 hours after school. Where is his homework time? And where does supper come in? Will Noah be the one to put them to bed at night? Nick and I are totally willing to let them live and all for free. Nick is making enough especially since the injury on the job checks are starting to come. I want him to be home with his family." I explain.

We both sit on the couch.

"Well Miles, Frankie is a Jonas. Jonas's are hardheaded and never accept charity. They want to work for what they have." Demi says.

"Oh I know but I was hoping Frankie was different." I tell her.

"What was it like for you when Nick was working in the military all the time? Isn't this the same?" Demi asks.

"Well Nick didn't work everyday and Denise was really helpful. She helped me a lot of the time." I tell her.

"Exactly. We're going to help with the kids while Frankie is working. Second, he can handle it by now. How about you go pick up everyone from school, and I start on getting all the stuff for supper." Demi suggests.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Demi. I'm just going to call Kevin and tell him. I just need to get my keys and go." I tell her as I get my keys and jacket.

I call Kevin quickly and I tell him that I'm picking up everyone. I go out and pick up Niles and Jema first.

"Hi Mommy!" Niles says as he rushes to the car and gives me a huge hug.

"Hi Auntie Miley." Jema says as she rushes over to me and the car.

"How was your day at school?" I ask.

"Good. We started some more coloring."Niles states.

"Ah. I see." I say as I start driving to the Junior high.

I get there and I see Destiny by the wall looking like she was about to cry. I rush over to her.

"What's wrong Destiny?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just go home first?" Destiny asks.

"Not yet, we have to go pick up your Aunt and Uncle from the High school." I explain.

"Oh Joy." Destiny says sarcastically as she gets in the front seat.

I can tell something or someone is bothering her. I can tell even if she doesn't want to admit it. Thank god that the truck fits 6 people so we can get everyone in here and not have to take 2 loads. I pull up to where I see them standing.

"Miley, I can drive if you are too tired." Frankie offers.

"No I'm fine. Destiny push over a seat so your Uncle can get in." I state.

Destiny just freezes.

"I'll get it." Frankie says as he unbuckles Destiny's seat and moves her over and buckles the belt again.

"That works too. Now are you excited to start working?" I ask him.

"Well I'm kind of nervous. I really don't want to leave Noah home with the twins." He says.

"Frank! I can handle them." Noah says.

"I know sweetie, but I want to be there with you." Frankie argues.

"Frank, don't worry about us. We're fine. We have two other experienced Moms at the house who will help me too." Noah says.

"Ok. Fine. I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Now Miley, you missed the exit ramp to get me to work." Frankie says.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry Frankie, I'll turn around on the next ramp." I explain.

"Did you pack something for super?" Noah asks Frankie.

"Yes. I did." He says as my phone rings.

"Frankie, grab that from my purse please." I ask.

He nods and answers it.

"Miley, it's for you. It's this guy named Billy." Frankie says.

I pull over and get out of the car.

"Is it the Billy?" Noah asks.

I nod as I exit the car.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Omg! This is a disaster! He can't be calling her! Oh god what if he comes for the twins." I state stressing out.

"Noah, what are you freaking out about? Miley is just taking to someone. Why does this Billy guy have anything to do with the twins?" Frankie asks.

"Because Billy is our F-A-T-H-E-R who is a psychopath. He kidnapped Nicholas 5 years ago and he kicked out Miles and other crazy things." I state.

"Wait, your talking about my grandfather?" Destiny asks.

"Destiny, stop listening into Adult conversation." I state.

"Shut up! I have the right to know things about my grandfather." Destiny says.

"Destiny! I'm not telling you anything about that cruel man. None of your grandparents except Grandma Jonas are genuine." Noah says.

"I want to meet him!" Destiny states.

"NO! Your mother will never let you meet him." I tell her.

"F-U-C-K you Aunt Noah! I have the right to be able to know my grandparents." Destiny says.

"Destiny, this is not the place to discuss this. If you truly understood the bad things Billy did then you would say otherwise." I state.

Miley comes back into the car obviously steamed.

"Miley, I'll drive. You are obviously not in the right mid set to drive." Frankie says.

Miley opens her mouth to argue but then switches into Frankie's seat. Frankie drops us all off at home and heads to work. We all go inside and I see my girls rush to the door.

"Mommy!" They exclaim. I give each one a big hug and I let them go up to their room.

"What's up Miles? You look pissed." Demi says.

"Yeah. I am pissed! Dad is making it out on bail. He's going to be able to go back living like he never did anything wrong." Miley says.

"Do you think that he'll come after us?" I ask.

"Probably, I'm not sure though. I'm going to file for a restraining order especially since I have the kids." Miley says.


	33. Bad News and Good News

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Mom! Why can't I meet my grandfather Billy?" Destiny asks.

"Because I say so!" I tell her.

"That's not a reason!" She states.

"Ok. It's because I'm your mother who is boss and I say no!" I tell her.

"But Dad is the boss!" Destiny argues.

"Well since Dad is an Ocean away, I'm in control and I say No!" I state putting my foot down.

"Mom! He can't be that bad?" She says.

"Oh hunny, he is that bad. You know I'm going to talk to you about your grandfather Billy." I state.

Niles and Jema are already upstairs playing.

"Now your grandfather Billy is a mean man. He kicked me out of the house for getting pregnant with you. You are very fortunate that your grandmother Denise let me stay with your Dad or things would be a lot different then they are now. Your grandfather Billy also decided to kidnap your Dad that Christmas after Daddy got home. He nearly killed your Dad Destiny. I really didn't want to explain it to you but you asked me to." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"Billy was also an alcoholic and I'm pretty sure he was into sleeping with many other women." Noah says.

"What? I never knew that! I guess that was after I moved out." I state.

"What about my other grandmother?" Destiny asks.

"She didn't do anything at all. She didn't even protect me from being kicked out of the house." I tell her.

"Wow. I'm sorry I asked." Destiny says.

"It's ok. You were right, you have to right to know." I tell her.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs now." She says as she heads for the stairs.

"Everything is ready for supper. We are just waiting on Kevin." Demi says.

"Ok I'll wait." Destiny says.

"Are you guys waiting for me?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, we were. Ok I'm calling the troops down. Niles! Jema! Hope! Faith! Supper!" Demi says as she yells their names upstairs.

They rush down the stairs like they haven't eaten before. Everyone gets in their seats.

"Wait! We're going to say thanks first." I state.

Everyone stays silent.

"Ok. Thank you God for all the food on our table. Please watch over everyone at this table, Frankie , Joe, and Nick. May Joe and Nick's time over seas be successful and safe. Amen." Kevin says.

"Ok Let's eat." I state as everyone starts to dig in.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Kevin volunteers as he gets up from the table.

He comes back in with a large envelope and about 3 boxes

"Oh! We got an envelope and boxes from Afghanistan Army Base. Wonder who this is from." Kevin jokes.

"Daddy!" Destiny says.

Kevin hands me the big envelope. I open it and I see letters. One addressed to Destiny with something inside it, One for Niles that was really tiny,One just like Niles's for Jema, Faith and Hope, two envelopes for Kevin, two for Demi, two envelopes for me, an envelope for Noah and Frankie and the boxes. We all open the envelopes. I help Niles with his, Demi helps Jema with hers and Kevin and Noah help the twins.

"Wow. Aren't those nice?" I say.

The girls got bracelets with a pretty stone in it from over there. There is a little note in there. It says.

"Made with love by Your Dad or Uncle(s) Joe and Nick."

"Aww that is so sweet." Demi says we tie them on the girls's wrists.

"Pretty." Faith says with a giggle of excitement.

Niles got a really nice boy's necklace with a stone on the end. Of course it was made by the boys. Clearly they are growing bored. We all sit down again and Destiny opens her letter.

"Mom. It's from the soldier I wrote to from school." She says with a smile.

She reads it outloud.

"Dear Destiny Jonas,

I was so excited to hear how much you care about the sacrifices I made to defend the country. I also hope that you promise to be good for your Mom and everyone else at your house. Your Dad and Uncle said that they Love you a lot!

Signed Private Nicholas Jonas (Daddy) and Private Joseph Jonas (Uncle Joey).

P.S we you a couple things in our spare time.

P.S.S we miss you guys so much. Hugs and kisses all around.

She smiles and we all get teared up. She pulls a really pretty necklace made of rocks that are sanded down and look really beautiful. There are also some earrings to go with it too.

"Awww, they are so nice." She says as she puts the necklace on.

We push our envelopes aside since they are probably suppose to be read in private. We finish our supper and we all go into the living room to open the boxes. I open it carefully. There is a note on top. Figures. I take the scarf like object out first.

"This is a scarf that is worn by the girls over here. They taught us how to make them in exchange for learning how to read and write." I find a necklace in there and some earrings in there too.

"Awww isn't this beautiful." I state.

I look at it really close and I see little hearts on it. I look back in the box to see there is more.

"Demi! Look at these cute little shirts." I state showing her the little shirts that Nick made that say Daddy's girl and Daddy's boy and little pants made of soft fabric.

Another piece of paper is on top.

"This is made of what we could get from little shops. I made 2 cause I really want a surprise with what your having. Although when you and Demi get your 3 month ultrasounds we're going to play a new game called guess the gender. We'll send you our guess and once the babies you will tell us if we got it right." It reads.

"I got the same thing Miley." Demi states.

Destiny opens her box and sees a nice scarf and a photo album. The album is addressed to everyone. Kevin got a homemade tie. Noah and Frankie got a bracelet and a necklace. Frankie will get his when he gets home. I get off of the couch and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"Miley, are you alright?" I ask as I help her stand up.

She shakes her head.

"Ok. Let's get you to the doctor. Noah, Demi, Destiny can you look after the little ones?" I more or less tell and not ask as I help Miley out the door.

Miley looks at me terrified.

"It's going to be alright Miley. Your family will be there with you not matter what happens." I tell her.

She just stays silent. I take her upstairs to Nancy's office. Nancy takes her into the office and I have no idea what's going on. I sit in the chair outside Nancy's office for what feels like hours until Miley comes out and sits next to me. Nancy comes out of the office.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Nancy says.


	34. Beds and attempts to Relax

Chapter 34

Kevin's POV

Oh god no! Not what I need 3 days before we go on webcam with Nick.

"Well the good news is that the baby is fine." Nancy says.

Miley pulls me into a hug.

"So what's the bad news?" I ask.

"Well she is on bed rest until the end of the next few weeks. It has to do with stress and other factors. It's not a major issue." Nancy says.

"Oh thank god." Miley says as she gets up slowly.

"Thanks Nancy." I state as I help Miley out to the car.

"Kevin, who is going to do all the house work and everything?" Miley worries.

"I will find a way alright. Don't worry about anything. You are going to go home and relax." I tell her.

She opens her mouth to argue but she quickly closes it. I get us home and I help Miley up to bed where she instantly falls asleep. I go back downstairs waiting for the barrage of questions.

"What was wrong with her?" Demi asks.

"Well she is on bed rest for the next few weeks. She was too stressed out." I state.

"Oh. I feel like it's my fault. I put extra pressure on her so that she could watch the twins." Noah says.

"Noah, it's not you. It's a combination of tons of different things like Nick being away and all." I tell her.

"And Dad being back in the picture is clearly not helping." Noah says.

"Wait what! Billy is back! No way. Ok that is not good at all. Nick is going to kill me." I state as I go downstairs to my room where I get into a nice warm bath.

Demi's POV

Well I'm glad nothing is wrong with Miley.

"Demi, will Miley be ok?" Noah asks.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. No need to worry." I tell her.

Suddenly Frankie comes in the door.

"What happened to you Frank? It looks like a coffee machine threw up on you?" Noah asks.

"It's a long story. Someone asked me to get a coffee from them and I went to the coffee machine. I poured it as someone hit me with a mail cart and it landed all over me. Luckily I had my good coat so I put that over my shirt. Where is Kev? I got to ask him about something." Frankie explains.

"He's downstairs. Just don't disturb him if he is relaxing." I state as Noah and I head upstairs with the twins,Niles, and Jema.

Frankie's POV

I get downstairs and see Kevin on the couch watching a football game with a can of beer.

"Kevin, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Kevin says.

"You know how Noah and I have been living together for a long time." I start.

"If you are thinking about making another child, the answer is Absolutely Positively No! I have enough trouble managing 2 hormonal and pregnant women, on top of the a hormonal teen who has started putting 2 and 2 together and asking questions about her past and her grandparents." Kevin states boldly.

"That's not exactly what I'm planning on asking you." I start.

"If it has nothing about reproduction or massive amounts of progesterone and estrogen then I'm open to hearing what you have to say." Kevin says.

"Well it may loosen some of the tension in the house and it will keep the girls's minds off of Nick and Joe." I continue trying to somewhat avoid the question.

"Well in that case, I'm very interested in what you have to say. Now just say it!" Kevin says sounding really excited!

"Well I was planning on asking Noah to get married to me. I know..." I start getting interrupted.

"Wait! What? Are you sure that is a good idea. That is a pretty big investment. You have to get an engagement ring and the wedding rings, not to mention the dress but if you are really set on this, I think it's alright. You have to ask Miley first. That is a tradition. The boyfriend has to ask the girl's father since Billy is not an option, you have to ask Miley. Oh have fun with that! Miley is apparently extremely hormonal at this stage." Kevin says.

"Oh great. Am I suppose to feel like someone is putting my stomach through the dryer?" I ask.

"Well I'm not an expert so ask Nicholas or Joe. They are the experts in how to propose to women." Kevin says.

"Well I did get a ring and it's in my pocket but I have to ask Miley first. Wish me luck." I state as I go for upstairs.

"Oh. And whatever you do DON'T STRESS HER OUT!" Kevin warns.

That is noted Kevin, I give no promises to that one though. I head upstairs and into Miley's room. She is awake looking at the international news as if it were tempting food.

"Miley, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" I ask.

She turns the TV off and moves over a little bit.

"What is it Frankie? Did something happen at work or school?" She asks.

"No. I want to ask you if you could give me the permission to marry Noah?" I ask.

She stays silent for a minute.

"Wait what?" She asks.

"I was wondering if I could marry Noah. I wanted to propose to her for a while. I do have a ring." I state.

"Omg! That is so kind of you to ask one of her family members. Now let me see the ring!" Miley says.

"Well I got this one." I tell her as I nervously take the box from my coat pocket.

"Oh my! That is beautiful. Oh Frankie! She is going to love it!" She says as she gives me a hug.

The next morning

Kevin's POV

You know how they say Bad things come in 3's? The first part was Nick and Joe being shipped away. The second part was the whole bed rest thing and Well the third part has finally came. Destiny is terribly upset to the point where she won't get up at all.

"Destiny! It's time to get to school!" I say a little too sternly.

"Kevin, don't yell at her! I'll be right in." Miley starts.

"Oh no you won't! You need to stay in bed Miley! I don't need my brother getting mad at me because I didn't take care of you." I state.

"I'll talk with her Kevin. You get the kids to school. " Demi says.

"Ok Demi. I'll be back later. I'm working from home today." I state as I go to the truck.

Demi's POV

"Destiny, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Auntie Demi." She says.

"It's not nothing sweetie. Come on we're going to go in your Mom's room to talk ok." I state.

She follows me and we all sit on the bed.

Miley's POV

"Mommy! Everyone at school teases me! They all go on about how my Dad doesn't love me and you just use him for sex." Destiny says.

I cover my mouth with shock.

"Omg! I'm going to kill them! Now you realize that isn't true right?" I ask.

"I know Mom but, I feel like Dad doesn't care about me as much anymore. He picks his job over his family. He wasn't here when Niles was born and he won't be here when this baby is born. It's always Uncle Kevin. He is the one here picking up all the pieces. He is the one who has to deal with all the house stuff while they are doing god knows what!" Destiny says sounding angry.

"Listen Destiny, I know this is not an easy thing to grasp but your Dad has one of the most important jobs. He can't always choose to stay here. He has to go when they call him." I explain.


	35. Internet Chat

Chapter 35

Destiny's POV

"I know Mom. I just really mad. He doesn't talk to us a lot. What does he do exactly?" I ask.

"Well he teaches girls how to read and write over there. He helps them and they give him information about the enemies. Also they teach him how to do things like making scarves." Mom explains.

"Yeah but I really want to see him. I miss him." I tell her.

"Well in a couple days, your dad promised he will call." She tells me.

"Ah. Mom can I stay home today?" I ask.

"Well alright as long as you start studying for your geography test." Mom says.

I go into my room and I take out my books. I start looking at Africa and trying to memorize all the countries inside it, but my attention is quickly diverted by someone testing me. I grab my phone.

"Hey Destiny, where are you?" One of my friends asks.

"Home. I'm not feeling good today." I text her back.

She doesn't bother testing back so I keep looking at Africa. I get bored and I start to doodle. I make a heart and I put Nathan's name in it. He's my secret boyfriend. We've been together for a few months and I really like him. I keep up with the doodling and I hear a knock on the door. I quickly cover the doodle and I pretend to be studying Africa.

"I'm making some homemade burgers and homemade fries for lunch, do you want to help me cut the potatoes?" Aunt Demi asks.

"Sure." I tell her as I get my phone off my bed and I go down to the kitchen.

We make lunch for Me, Aunt Demi, Faith, Hope and Mom. Mind you I brought Mom's upstairs for her. Uncle Kevin is not letting her leave bed for any reason other then the bathroom.

"I have to get this. One sec. Hello." Demi says.

"Frankie! Speak up please." I hear Demi say.

"Ok Frank, don't panic. I'll be there soon. Ok. Bye." Aunt Demi says as she hangs up her cellphone.

"Well, that was Frankie and Noah. There was a major explosion in the chemistry lab and the whole school was evacuated for safety reason. Please stay here Des and try to be good. I'm taking the twins with me. Can you do the dishes before I get back?" Demi says as she is helping the twins get ready.

"Bye Desy!" Faith and Hope say as they wave and go out to the car.

Aww! They are so cute and adorable. I quickly get my hands in the sink of dishes.

A couple days later

Nick's POV

"Joseph! Let's get moving! We need to get to base before 4am." I tell him.

"I'm just putting a few things in my pack just incase." Joe says through the hole in the floor.

I grab my little side sack and I grab all my personal items.

"Alright Brother let's go. Girls you hold the fort. Don't answer the door without your guns pointed. They won't take mercy on anyone." Joe says.

"Yeah. Bye." I say as we leave.

We start our 1hr and half walk. We know we should not speak so we just exchange looks.

The army base is finally in view. We rush up to it.

"Hello Privates. Perfect timing. You guys can talk however long you need, but just talk low for the first hour." The commander says as he goes to his tent.

We bring a laptop into our tent and we get online. Miley shows up as online in minutes. I click on her name.

"Hey my beautiful, oh I'm sorry Kevin. How are things?" I ask.

I really shouldn't have asked.

"Well I guess the best adjective for describing the house is chaotic." Kevin says.

Oh dear.

"Frankie needs to talk to you two in private." Kevin says as Frankie takes the laptop.

"What's going on Frankie?" Joe asks.

"Well I know that it might be a stupid decision but it's my decision. I'm going to ask Noah to marry me." Frankie says.

Omg!

"Wow. I really didn't see that coming. That's great. Just don't rush getting married, we would kind of like to be there." Joe says.

"Don't worry. We'll wait for you." Frankie says.

"So the house has been described as chaotic, do you have a better word to describe it?" I ask.

"Well I think dramatic and emotional are another great set of words to describe it." Frankie says.

"Alright, does anyone else want some private time with us?" Joe asks.

"Well Demi, Miley and Destiny. Destiny really needs it. She's been dying to talk to you." Frankie says.

"Give her the laptop now. I want to talk to my princess." I order.

"Alright." He says as he goes upstairs and hands the computer off to Destiny.

"Hey my little princess." I tell her.

Destiny's POV

I rush up to my room with the laptop and I go on my bed. I start crying.

"What's wrong my little girl?" Dad asks.

"A lot of people are teasing me. They are saying offensive things about you. They are saying you are using Mom and you don't care about me." I tell him as I continue to cry.

I can tell his face is angry even if tired is the obviously facial expression.

"Destiny, you know that all the stuff they say is wrong right?" Dad asks.

"Well yeah. I don't know but you always seem to go away when something important is going on here." I tell him.

"Des, your are my baby girl. Honestly I never told you about this, but now is better then never. The reason why I'm over here is partly because of you. When you were smaller, I needed a job so I joined the army. Mind you at the time we had your grandma helping us but I knew I needed to get money to provide for you. Now I don't mind the job, in fact I love it. I have made many friends. I just don't like the leaving you guys part." Dad says as I see Uncle Joe putting an arm around him.

"I love you Daddy." I tell him.

"Can you give the computer to your Mom or Aunt Demi?" Dad asks.

"Sure, but Uncle Kevin wants to be in the room when you talk to Mom." I explain.

"Ok." Dad says.

I go into Mom's room and I put the computer next to her.

"Here is Dad." I tell her.

"Thanks Honey. Can you tell Uncle Kevin to come up here please?" She asks.

"Ok." I tell her as I leave the room.

I see Kevin walking down the stairs.

"Mom wants you in there. She is talking to Dad." I inform him as I go downstairs.

Nick's POV

"Hi my beautiful princess." I state.

"Hi my dirty tired working man." Miley says as she air kisses the screen.

"What did you do today?" I ask.

"Well I slept, ate, went to the bathroom and went straight back to bed." She says.

"Shouldn't you be staying active?" I ask.

"Well that is what I'm here to explain. Miley has been told to stay in bed for a few weeks. There has been a little bit too much stress." Kevin says.

"Is the baby ok?" I ask feeling panicked.

"Relax sweetie, We're both ok. Now Kevin, can you go? I want to talk to my husband aloneish. I know Joe can't leave the room but you can." Miley says with her cute smile.

"Just tell him about it or I will." Kevin says as he leaves.

"Now, before you freak out. He did nothing." Miley says looking afraid.

"What's wrong Miley?" I ask.

"Well Billy somehow got out on bail and has my cell number." She tells me.

"What! Are you serious Miley?" I ask.

"Yes Nick, I am. He called. I told him to leave us alone and that he has no business in my family affairs." She tells me.

"Wait until I get my hands on him. I can't believe he got out on bail. He is an obvious reoffender." I tell her.

"Yeah and Destiny hasn't been taking you guys gone well. She's been really depressed. It's kind of troubling. Also I really hate seeing Frankie at work while all of us deal with the twins. I want him around to watch them grow up." Miley says.

"Miles, I'm going to talk to him again. You don't worry at all. He's a Jonas." Joe says.

"Yeah and all Jonas boys are hardheaded." I tell them.

"And have amazing odds for teenage pregnancy." Joe jokes.

"Hey buddy, remember who is sleeping above you." I joke as I hit Joe jokingly.

"Yeah. If you slept down with me, you'd get some mattress." Joe says.

"Come on in Dem." Miley yells.

Demi comes in and I see Joe's face light up.

"Hey you." Joe says.

"Hi beautiful." Demi says.

"I told them Dem." Miley says.

"Ah, good. The twins ate and they are watching Tv. Niles and Jema are almost done and they are going to be coloring. Des is slowly but surely eating. Kev, is eating downstairs in his recliner doing work and Frankie and Noah are watching Tv with the kids. Hello I'm Demi Jonas, and that was your family status report." Demi says in a reporters voice jokingly.

"Oh and how are you taking the whole Frankie proposing to Noah thing?" Joe asks.

"Well I think it won't overly change anything. They will still be living here for a few years after they get married. Miley gave Frankie permission. Mind you Frank hasn't popped the question yet but oh well." Demi says.

We keep talking for hours. The kids come in and see us and they go back to getting ready to go to bed. We keep talking for another little bit.

"We should let you guys sleep. We're keeping you up for a long time." Miley says.

"No Miles, don't worry about us. We got sleep yesterday afternoon." I half lie.

"Come on Nick, I know you're tired." Miley says to me in her angelic voice.

"Private N Jonas. How are you man? You got any new information?" One of the guys asks.

"No. Not yet. Can you leave us alone for a bit I'm taking to my wife. I'll fill you in later." I tell him.

"No. You go do you work. I'll talk you later. Bye." She says as she goes to press the close button.

"Wait! I want to sing you to sleep." I tell her.

She smiles and she lays down and shuts her eyes. I sing a lullaby and she falls asleep. Demi takes the computer out of the room.

"Nick, I know another little girl who might need your singing services." Demi says.

"Alright. I don't care that I'm singing near my co-workers. I'll do anything for my family." I tell them.

"That's what I love about you guys. You would do whatever for your families no matter how embrassing." Demi says as we go into Destiny's room.

I see Destiny just lying there.

"Hey my little girl. Do you me to sing you a little lullaby?" I ask.

She smiles and nods. I sing to her and within minutes, she is out and asleep. Demi walks out and Kevin takes the laptop.

"Alright. You should get some sleep. Goodnight." Joe says.

"Goodnight my love." Demi says as she goes into her room.

"Ok. Now it's time for you guys to get sleep. It's noon your time and you guys look tired. Good morning and good night." Kevin says as he closes the conversation. 


	36. Dating? David?

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I hated to see the conversation close. It really reminded me of how much I truly missed them.

"Hey Private N Jonas! Private J Jonas!" One of the guys says.

"Wait, David? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yes. It is me." He says.

"Oh my god! David you are a sight for sore eyes." I tell him as I usher him into our tent and embrace him into a hug.

"You guys look like walking zombies." David says.

"Thanks David. That is really nice of you to say." I state with sarcasm.

"Well sorry if I'm here to help you with your big issue with your roommate. I'm moving in and she is going with someone else." David says.

My jaw drops.

"Oh my God! There is hope for the world. Please tell me you told everyone." I state.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Yes. Mind you not everyone was pleased. Destiny just cried. Miley wasn't pleased, but she did give me something to give you. I present you Baby Nick Jonas number 3." David says as he hands Nick the x-ray image.

The smile that appeared on Nick's face was absolutely priceless. He needed this. He needed someone in his room that he doesn't hate and he needed the little picture of his baby.

"Now Joe, don't you think I forgot about you. Demi gave me this to give to you." David says as he hands me an x-ray print out.

"Oh! He or she looks adorable. Thanks David." I tell him as Nick and I both pull him into a hug.

"You know you coming here is nice in a way. It's nice to have someone I know around, but the bad thing is we still have another 9 months here, 9 months of bickering and fighting and sharing close quarters." Nick says.

"Well I think I'm ready. They asked me last minute so they said I only have to stay for 9 months." David says.

"Lucky you. I wish we could have gotten away with that. We could be home hopefully when the kids are born." Nick says.

"Ok drop your bag and let's see what you brought." I say.

He shrugs and drops his bag and empties it.

"Wow. He packed pretty good. He brought lots of vitamins and stuff to knit and a few puzzle books." Nick states.

"Miley and Demi told me what I should bring." David says as we put his stuff back in his bag.

"You boys ready to go?" The commander asks.

"Yes Sir." We all reply.

"David, once we get on the street, we have to remain silent. Any sudden noise, we could be under gunfire. We all have guns but still. They shoot with custom made bullets." Nick says before we leave the base.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

We silently go back to our safe house. We get back and Walsh leaves.

"Welcome home. Do you want some tea? It's obligatory in this society." I tell him.

"Ok. Where am I sleeping?" David asks.

"The mattress is for you and I. Joe is downstairs but he spends the time he isn't teaching up here. We've got into knitting. The girls taught us how to do stuff or they give us military information and we teach them to read and write. I think it's a pretty fair trade." I state.

"Well then, we're going to be spending some quality time together." David says.

"Well I'm going to go down and have a little rest. I'll come up later." Joe says as he goes down the hole.

"Wow, you can go up and down that?" David asks.

"Yup. It's quite convenient." I tell him.

"You look beat, let's just take a little nap." David says.

"Ok." I tell him as I put my head on the end of the mattress.

"You can sleep on it too?" David says.

"Ok." I say as I go to sleep.

* * *

**At Home**

**In Miley's room**

**With Destiny and Miley**

**Destiny's POV**

"Mom, can I go out to the mall?" I ask.

"Well who are you going with?" She asks.

"Jessica and Bailey and Christie." I half lie as I put my fingers through my hair.

"The truth Destiny Ray Jonas!" Mom states boldly.

"I'm going shopping with Christie and Jessica and their boyfriends and a friend of mine." I admit.

"Who is your other friend?" Mom asks.

"My friend Nathan." I tell her.

"Are you and Nathan more than friends?" Mom asks.

"No. We're just friends." I lie as I put my hands through my hair.

"Now Destiny, I'm your mother, and I know you are lying. You do the same thing your Dad does when he is lying. I know you and him are dating and I'm not mad that you are dating him ok. Just come sit for a few minutes." Mom says as she pats the space next to her on the bed.

"Well I'm going to tell you that we did the same things when we were your age. We hid the fact that we were dating each other from our parents. I waited until I was about 15 before I told my parents. I'm not saying don't date him, I'm just saying take things slow and don't let him pressure you into doing things you don't want to do. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything." Mom explains.

"Alright, what about Dad?" I ask.

"Well your Dad is not going to take the news well, I was expecting that. He cares about you a lot and you are his little girl and he doesn't want you to get hurt. I'll help him with the idea." Mom says as she gives me a hug.

"I should get going, the doorbell rang." I say as I go for Mom's bedroom door.

"Wait Des, I want to give you something." Mom says as she get up and goes to her jewelry box and gets a necklace out of it.

"What is it Mom?" I ask.

"It's the necklace your Dad gave me while we started dating. I want you to wear it." Mom says as she gives it to me.

"Wow! Mom it's beautfil." I tell her as I give her a hug.

"Just promise me two things, One that you won't let him pressure you to do anything you don't want to do and two, send your Aunt Demi up here." Mom says as she puts the necklace on me and gives me a quick kiss before I go downstairs.

"Aunt Demi, Mom wants to talk to you." I state as I go down to the door that Kevin answered.

"Goodbye Uncle Kevin." I say as I go out the door with Nathan.

"You look beautiful Des." He says as he puts him arm around me.

Uncle Kevin just gives me a look.

" Bye Destiny." He shots as he closes the door.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

Ok so Destiny is going out with a boy and neither I, Nicholas or Miley know about it? Oh Nicholas is going to have himself a fit. I go upstairs to Miley's room.

"Miley! Do you know that your daughter is gone out with a boy?" I ask.

"Yes I do." She says.

"Does Nick know about this yet, oh wait, that's a stupid question considering he would be on the first plane home to decapitate her." I state.

"I'm quite sure that he is a nice boy, and maybe this is a good thing for her. She's going through a rough time. She needs someone her own age to talk to." Miley reasons.

"Well that's true, but still. You are going to be the one to tell him alright." I state as I leave the room.

"Uncle Kevy? Can I have a juise pwease?" Faith asks.

"Sure Pumpkin."I tell her as I carry her downstairs.

"Me too." Hope says as she races down the stairs.

I get 2 juice boxes ready and hand them to the girls. I go and I sit with them and watch one of the Disney movies. I quickly lose interest in the movie and I start really thinking.


	37. OMG! THAT'S DOWN RIGHT FOWL!

Chapter 37

* * *

Nick's POV

I wake up at around 5am. Whoops I slept the whole day yesterday. The first thing I see is David is making tea and rice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just making some tea the only food I found was rice." David says.

I give him a smile.

"Thanks David." I say as I get off the mattress and I put it up against the wall.

"You take your vitamins yet?" I ask.

"No. I have no idea which ones to take. Demi gave me the bottles and said to take them over." David explains.

"Alright. Well the simple way to explain it is you take every color but white. You take the white ones at supper time." I explain.

"Wow. That's alot of vitamins." David says as he gets 2 pills out of the 4 bottles.

"How do you swallow all these?" He asks.

"Well. You drop them all into the tea and let them melt into the tea." I explain.

"Is that why the cups are so small?" David asks.

"Yeah. It tastes fowl." I state.

"Great." He says with sarcasm as he tries to chug it.

"Holy Shit! That is down right fowl!" David says.

"Oh I know. Now do you get why the cups are tiny?" I ask.

"Yeah. Second they are the standard cup that we found when we got here." Joe says as he comes up the hole in the floor.

"God Joe! That was surprising." David says.

"Yeah. So who is ready to start the guessing game?" Joe says.

"Me. I'm dying to figure this out." I tell him.

"What are you talking about?" David asks.

"Well, we are playing the guess the gender of the baby game." Joe says.

"Alright, I'm willing to 20 push ups, it's a boy." I state.

"Nah, I bet 30 it's a girl." Joe says.

"I don't know I think it's looking pretty girl like to me." David says.

"Alright, let's move on to Nick's." David says as I pull out the X-ray from under my cover clothes and in my army suit.

"Well I'm going to say a boy." David says.

"I don't know man. I'm saying it's a girl." Joe says.

"I don't know I'm kinda hoping it's a boy. I really want another boy. I like having someone to be able to teach football and teach how to ride a bike..."I start.

"And teach how to get a girl pregnant at 15 and end up marrying her. Seriously dude! Did you ever date anyone but Miley?" David asks.

"Well not really. I did go on a blind date with Selena and I did kiss her but that was it. I really had no true feelings for her." I tell him.

"Well I guess it's time to tell you guys." David starts.

"What is it David?" I ask.

"Well I'm getting married." He says.

"What! That's awesome David." I state as I give him a handshake.

"So that makes 2 wedding when we get back." Joe says.

"Yeah. I doubt Frank's will be a big one." I state.

"Wait! Frankie is getting married!" David says.

"Yes, but it's a secret. He hasn't even asked her yet." I tell him.

"Nick, I'm tons of miles away. There is no way I can tell anyone." David says.

"True. Joe, we got people coming. You have to go. See you later?" I state.

He goes down the hole without question.

* * *

Miley's POV

I see Destiny come into my room.

"Hey Destiny. How did your date go last night?" I ask.

"It was really fun. We went to the mall and we went to a movie. He really wants to meet the family. Mom can I tell you something?" Destiny asks.

"Sure. You can tell me anything." I tell her.

"I have been dating him for a few months. I know I should have told from the beginning, but I was scared. I didn't want to tell you when Dad was home. I know he would freak out." Destiny says.

"See the thing is that your Dad would be even more mad that you hid him for months but I promise you that we will help your Dad get use to the idea. He is just really protective because we just doesn't want you to fall into the same type of thing that me and your Dad fell into. That is something we don't want you to have to face. Your Aunt and Uncle are facing it now too." I tell her.

"Alright Mom. Can Nathan come over here soon?" She asks.

"Well I'm going to talk to your Dad soon I hope. We'll have him over one of the nights that we call Dad ok?" I state.

"Ok. When is that?" Destiny asks.

"Soon. I promise." I tell her.

* * *

2 months later

Nick's POV

Only 7 months to go. We are all heading to base to talk to our families. We get into our tents and just as Miley promised me, she's online. I open the conversation with Joe sitting next to me.

"Oh hi Demi." I say.

"Hey Nick. I was just going to talk to Joe first before one of us gets killed by your potential wrath." Demi says.

"Ummm ok." I state as Joe and Demi talk for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get some oranges. You or David want any?" I ask.

"Just grab a dozen." Joe says as I leave our tent.

* * *

Joe's POV

David closes his conversation and comes over to our computer.

"So Demi, how is Nick going to have potential wrath?" David asks.

"Well, Des has a boyfriend." Demi whispers.

"Holy Shit! Is she trying to get her Favorite 2 uncles killed! I have to sleep with him. He has a gun!" David says.

"Well tonight is the night he is coming over to meet the family." Demi says.

"Oh Miley has got some explaining to do." I state.

"Oh we know. She is the only one who can talk sense into him." Demi says before Nick comes back in.

Demi hands the computer to Miley.

"Hey my love bug. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm Alright. Listen Nicky I have to tell you something important." She says with her cute smile that he can't resist.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Destiny got her first boyfriend." She says quickly.

David and I look at eachother.

"3 2 1 RAGE!" David and I both mouth.

"Wait! What! Are you serious?" He asks in shock.

"Yes Dad! Mom is serious I am dating Nathan. He is coming in the door in a few minutes to meet the family for the first time!" Destiny says boldly.

"Wow, I'm just in shock for a minute. Des, just promise me you will not let him or your friends pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." He says slowly trying to calm himself down.

I'm surprised by how well he is coping with this.

* * *

Nick's POV

Part of me wants to flip out on her, but I know I shouldn't. I was young like her once. That would just hurt her. Half of me is worried and my brain is saying I should be happy for her.

"Dad, This is Nathan, Nathan this is my Dad." Destiny says.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I say.

"You too sir." He says.

Sounds like a gentleman so far.

"That is my Uncle Joe and My not Blood Uncle David." Destiny says.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"Des, I'm still your favorite uncle right?" David asks.

"You are all my favorite Uncles. Anyway you are being moved to the dinning room table." Destiny says.

We get placed at the end of the table. We just watch them eat while we eat some oranges. Even watching them eat is special. Any contact of the world outside the house is nice. They finish supper and I see Destiny and Nathan are Hand in Hand.

"Destiny, can I talk to Nathan alone please." I ask.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Miley says.

"Relax Miles. I just want to talk to him." I assure her.

"Sure ." He says as he grabs the computer and goes into the empty basement.

"Joe, David. You guys have to go. We have to have a man to man talk." I state.

They both go out of the tent and I draw my attention back to the boy in front of the computer who looks a bit nervous.


	38. Singing and Scaring

**Chapter 38**

* * *

_**So I'm going away this weekend coming so I don't think I will be able to post anything on Sunday or Monday :( Sorry for the inconvience!**_

_**Also I do not Own With Arms Wide Open, Creed does!**_

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Hello ." Nathan says nervously.

I give him a smile.

"You don't need to worry about being nervous around me." I tell him.

He relaxes a bit but he is still tense.

"Now listen here Nathan, I might not be in the country right at the moment, but I can easily get there. If you as so much as hit my daughter, I will be on the first chopper home ." I tell him.

"Are you serious?" He asks sound nervous.

"I don't kid around in my profession. The easiest way for me to say this is, break her, I'll break you. I have the training and the tools to do it." I tell him honestly.

He gives me a deer in headlights kind of look.

"Well now that I have scared you out of your wits, it's time for me to tell you that I am honored to let you be dating my daughter. Also I hope you grow to love her just as much as I do. Make sure you protect her and care for her and make sure she is home by 10 unless Miley says otherwise. Don't try to change her ways of doing things, she is stubborn just like her Mom and her Dad. Also, always do the gentlemanly stuff like opening the door, paying for her meal, open her car door before yours you know things like that. Always listen to what she has to say even if you don't want to hear it. The nodding and say muhum trick usually works. So anyway, I better let you get back to spending time with her. Oh! And under No circumstance can you do any funny business! Or you will suffer consequences. Believe me! I got a gun that I have shot people with before, don't you think I'm scared to use it." I tell him. "Alright ." He says as he starts to moves with the laptop. "Oh and all that we talked about is kept between us alright and lastly, don't call me , it makes me feel old. Call me Nick alright." I tell him.

He nods and he moves into the kitchen.

"Did you want to talk to someone in particular?" Nathan asks.

"No. Just hand it to Kevin. Private Jonas! Private Henry! Come on back in!" I yell.

They come back in with a big tub of yogurt and 3 bowls.

"They managed to keep it frozen for us. They gave it to us for calcium." David says.

"Hey Kevin, how are you?" Joe asks as I scoop out the yogurt.

"Alright. Hanging in. Christmas was lonely obviously. The kids wanted to come see you for the long weekend in May." Kevin says.

" I can't believe it's May. They can't do that, and neither can we. We just got into some major information. We got basic coordinates on one of the leaders. They plan to be killing or capturing him soon." I tell Kevin.

"Are you three going to be there trying to get him?" Kevin asks.

"Nope. The three of us were assured that we won't be. It's not a suicide mission, but it could get ugly so if Miley hears about it on the news, tell her not to freak out. How is she? I know she won't give me an honest answer." I tell him.

"Well she is doing ok. She has been a lot quieter then normal. Nancy said there is nothing wrong with her or the baby so I haven't really worried about it. Before you ask Joe, Demi is about the same. Destiny has been a lot better after she first told us about Nathan. You won't need to worry about him. I find that they act just like you and Miley did." Kevin explains.

"That's what is making nervous. Remember what happened to us. It was a blessing but a curse at the same time. I just don't want to force them to go through what Miley and I went through." I tell him.

"I know Nick, but she knows you wouldn't abandon her." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I'm still unsure with this." I state.

"I'll be around them ok. Does that make you feel better?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. A little bit. So did Frankie ask yet?" Joe asks.

"Well no. He is waiting for the right moment. He said he has to make it romantic." Kevin says.

"Ok. Can you give the laptop to Miley and Demi?" I ask him.

"Yeah, they were just helping Noah and Frankie with the dishes." Kevin says as he go into the kitchen and gives the girls the laptop.

"Hello my beautiful." I tell Miley.

She gives me a huge smile and Demi and her go up to our room.

"So, what have you 3 been up to?" Demi asks.

"Well knitting and making fabric, teaching and eating rice." Joe says.

"Wow. That sounds like pretty uneventful stuff. How have you not gone stir crazy?" Miley asks.

"Because we at least have each other to talk to. How has your stress levels been?" Miley asks.

I honestly never heard her ask about it.

"Not too bad since David became my partner. Before he was here, I could honestly say I was a lot more stressed with Walsh." I tell her.

"Guys, you have to start winding it down. We have to start the invasion. You can have 10 more minutes then start walking back." The commander says.

"Sir yes sir." We state.

"See baby, that's Daddy at work. " Miley says to her stomach.

We all get a good giggle out of that.

"Destiny says Love you." Demi says.

"Love you too Des." I yell.

"Nicky, you know that song you used to sing to me a bit after Destiny was born?" Miley asks.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" I ask.

"Could you sing it before you go?" She asks as she gives me the puppy dog face.

"Well alright." I tell her.

She gives me an air kiss

**With Arms Wide Open- Creed**

**A couple lyrics edited for story plot reasons. (I don't own this song no matter how much I love it and listen to it.)**

_Well I just heard the news today_  
_It seems my life is going to change_  
_I close my eyes, begin to pray_  
_Then tears of fear stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_  
_To be the man I have to be_  
_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_  
_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_Now everything has changed_  
_I'll show you love_  
_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_  
_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_  
_With arms wide open..wide open_

_If I had just one wish_  
_Only one demand_  
_I hope she's not like me_  
_I hope she understands_  
_That she can take this life_  
_And hold it by the hand_  
_And she can greet the world_  
_With arms wide open..._

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_Now everything has changed_  
_I'll show you love_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah_  
_With arms wide open...wide open_

"Thanks Nicky. That was really comforting." Miley says.

"I loved your harmonies in it Joe. You 2 both make good singers." Demi says.

"Well we have to go. Send our Love to everyone." David says.

"Bye." They both says as they send us air kisses.

We close the computer and I take out the X-ray picture and shut my eyes.

"Ready to get going Nick?" Joe asks.

I wipe the tear away from my face and take a deep breath.

"Yes." I tell him as I put it back in my pocket and we all start walking.

We get back to the safe house. Joe comes in our door.

**(Just realized that Walsh was Joe's roommate, not Nick's...Sorry for any past confusion.)**

"Help!" Walsh screams!

We rip off my cover clothes We rush down the hole.

"I will kill her if you don't run!" He yells in Afghan.

Oh god! I grab my gun.

"Shoot her and I will kill you! I'm not scared!" I yell in English pointing my gun at him.

"You filthy American! You shouldn't show badness to innocent kids" He yells in Afghan.

Oh that's it!

"Drop her or I will be forced to shoot you!" I yell in Afghan.

David and Joe draw their guns.

"Do it! I dare you." He hisses.

I grab the trigger but he shoots first at us. I know I can't look to assess the damage. I immediately shot 3 shots. He drops Walsh and goes to run out the door. Walsh riuns faster and guards the door. I know we have to kill him or he will tell everyone where we are hiding. Wait, he could be useful.

"Move I dare you." I say as I get the cuffs out of my pocket.

"You are being so cruel to these innocent kids." He states.

"General Johnson, can you radio head quarters." I ask Joe giving Walsh a look.

"Certainly General Nathanson." He says as he quickly as he goes into the bathroom.

"Are you hurt Private?" I ask David.

"Priavate!" I yell as I go over to David.

"J! Call an army hospital!" I yell desperately.


	39. In Further News

Chapter 39

Nick's POV

"Stand up! You are not to speak at all unless we speak to you!" I yell in Afghan.

"Stop talking to me!" He yells.

"Johnson! How is that radio coming?" I ask.

"Well right now I got them to come. How is the Private?" Joe asks.

"Walsh, watch him. Private Henri! Are you alright?" I ask.

He doesn't respond.

"Holy shit!" I curse.

I grab his arm and I check for a pulse. Ok I got a pulse. That's good.

"He's got a pulse Johnson." I state.

"Good." Joe says.

"David, If you hear me, do something. We're all safe." I state.

He starts by blinking at me.

"Oh thank god." I state.

I look and see that he has a bullet in his arm.

"Johnson! Grab me a piece of a fabric to help stop the bleeding." I state.

Slowly but surely the army guys get here.

"Private J. Jonas, Private N. Jonas, Private Walsh and Private Henri is there anyone hurt?" An officer yells as he walks in.

"Private Henri has a bullet in the arm sir but otherwise, we're fine." Joe yells.

"Alright. What is this man doing all cuffed up?" He asks.

"If you want to interrogate him, you can." I state.

"And you will co-operate am I right?" I say in Afghan.

He gives me a look.

"Ok. Get Henri in a car and this guy as well. Everyone else, collect your things and head to base." The Officer states.

We help get David into a jeep and we collect our stuff and put it in the jeep. The jeep drives off and we all start to walk to base. We draw an x on the door signaling to any of our girls that we had to leave. The trip to back to base we were in army gear. We grabbed helmets from the jeep before it left. Joe looks at me with a worried look.

"The media got the story." Joe says quickly.

I nod and give him an eye roll. Walsh looks at us funny and we get back to base.

"Crap! I hope Miley doesn't get wind of it. The media blows those stories out of proportion." I state.

"Oh I know Dem will freak out too. Could we talk to them?" Joe asks.

"No. The server is off until 4:00 tonight." I say getting stressed.

"Dude! Don't stress. Stress will make you sick. We don't need you getting sick." Joe says.

Miley's POV

It's really boring around here. Demi and I have been doing nothing big. Kevin is not letting us do anything. I go to lift one of the Twins and Kevin gets mad. He is sounding more and more like Nick. Demi and I put the tv on for the late time news.

"Earlier today there was a mass shooting in an American Spy House. There were many shell casing and a loaded gun with custom bullets. There is no news of anyone being dead or alive but there was a bit of blood around. I'm Julia Sampson, Afghanistan." The tv blares.

Kevin rushes in. I feel tears streaming down my face and Demi starts crying. Destiny rushes down the stairs.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asks in a scared tone.

"Destiny, there was a shooting in your Dad's, Uncle Joe's and Uncle David's department today. They have no idea of anyone being dead or alive." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

She starts crying and hugs me. Noah and Frankie come in.

"What is with the crying parade?" Frankie asks.

Kevin explains it and we all start to cry and hug each other. I get out of the hugs and I go to the kitchen with all the lights out. I light a candle and just sit and try to pray.

Dear who ever is up there,

I pray that you keep all the soldiers in the army safe but especially my husband, my brother and law and our friend David. I know it's selfish to pray like that but I really need them. I don't think I can live without them. I know that I didn't believe in you for a while since you kind of dealt us a bad hand but I will do anything to know that they are ok." I say in my mind as I sit in silence.

Destiny comes into the kitchen and sits next to me.

"Mommy, I feel sick. I just want Daddy." She says quietly as she sits next to me with tears down her face.

"I know sweetie, I do to. I really do. Come here, I'm going to get you some cocoa." I tell her as I put the kettle on.

I can tell that she is upset because of how she is calling me Mommy. I make her a cup of cocoa and I make a decaf coffee. I sit by the candle just staring at it. Demi comes in and grabs a decaf coffee and sits with us. I have to stay strong, but I know I can't. I just want to know that they are alive. I just want to hear his voice. I just want to hear him say my name. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Someone else answers it. Noah ushers him in the kitchen. It's Nathan. He comes into the kitchen and pulls Destiny into a hug. She hugs him back. I can't help but like this boy. Here he is at 12:30 at night in my kitchen hugging my daughter trying to make her feel better. Kevin comes in to say something. I give him a look and he goes back into the living room without question.

"Des, it's going to be alright. Who knows, maybe he's fine and all." Nathan says as he rubs her back.

She just says nothing and lets him rub her back.

At 4:00 pm (Afghanistan)

Nick's POV

We go into the army hospital to see that the bullet is out and it woad covered with a bandage.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask.

"Well yeah. I got the damn bullet out of my arm and I got a bunch of extra sleep, I feel great." David says.

"Do you realize that you got shot today?" Joe asks.

"Not really I remember you saying stuff and some guy trying to shoot Walsh." David says.

"Alright. Well the media got hold of the news and are probably making a huge scene. I want to message Miley but she is probably in bed. It's about 4:30 in the morning there." I state.

"I suggest you call them. The guy in charge of media says it makes it sound like you are dead." A nurse says. 


	40. The Finale

**Chapter 40**

* * *

I'm going away to French Camp for the month of July and a piece of August...So I won't be posting anything else since I can't speak or type in English. While I'm away I'm actually going to try to come up with some new craetive ideas and I may make a Niley story in French since that is What I'm going to be speaking for the whole month of July while I'm at French Camp!This week is exam week so I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to post.

Love You and Thanks for all the Support~!

Please read note at the end!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I have the computer next to me with online messenger loaded. I sit next to the candle waiting in silence. Demi went up to her room and Destiny and Nathan are in the living room. I just keep staring at the candle hoping someone heard my prayers and gives me a sign that they are alive. Suddenly I hear a noise from the computer. It sounded like a phone.

"Demi!" I Scream.

Destiny comes in quickly after hearing me scream.

"Mom, are you ok?" She asks as her and Nathan come into the kitchen.

"Don't know yet. Uncle Joe is online." I state.

Demi comes down the stairs as quickly as possible. Kevin comes down from upstairs.

"What's wrong Miley." He asks.

"Shh!" I tell him.

I press the button and I see just Joe's face.

"Joseph! Are you ok? How is Nick?" I ask.

Joe moves the computer over a little bit.

"Sorry I thought you could see him.." Joe starts.

"Daddy!" Destiny interruptes as a huge smile spreads across her face.

Ok I think I believe in someone in the sky at this point.

"Hello. We're fine. David got something in the arm, but it's not major. The nurses are patching him up right now. Miles, why are you crying?" Nick asks.

"I'm just happy that you're alive. I got to feel what it would be like if I did lose someone and it actually hurt. My stomach knotted and I felt sick. I love you Nicky." I state.

"I love you too Miles. You guys should be in bed. It's 5am over there." He says.

"I know I wasn't going to be able to sleep without knowing you are alive. I love you Nick and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I say with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Just seeing her upset makes me feel terrible inside. I wish I could just be there holding her and making her feel better.

"Alright, you all need to get some sleep. Nathan, can you turn the chat off once they all get upstairs or downstairs. You have permission to stay here, but you have to sleep in the guest room on the main level. I don't want you to go home at this time in the night." I tell him.

He nods and everyone heads to their rooms.

"Now that were alone, I want to thank you. I'm glad you were there for Destiny and she can trust you to help her get through this tough time. Just remember, no funny business. I will find out and I will come back home and kick your butt. I have ways of finding out these things, trust me." I state.

"I'm glad I gained your trust. Is there any extra clothes I can wear?" He asks.

"Ummmm I think there are extra clothes in one of the dresser drawers in the guest room. He pulls open a few drawers and find some extra clothes.

"Thanks Nick, sir. I hope to hear from you soon." He says.

"That you will. Just remember to lock the door please. I don't need intruders in the house." I state.

He takes the computer to the door and lets me watch him lock the door.

"Thank you Nathan. I have to go. Tell everyone we said good morning when they get up." I tell him as I close the chat.

I close the laptop over and I immediately curl up into my sleeping bag.

"What's wrong Nick?" Joe asks looking really worried.

"I'm home sick. I really want to be home with our family. We missed everything so far. We missed Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, Destiny's Birthday, Niles and Jema's 6th birthday, not to mention Destiny has a boyfriend. The girls are 7 months pregnant, Frankie is getting married, Frankie and Noah are graduating school, soon the twins are turning 5 and we're missing the birth of these 2 kids." I state starting to stress out.

"Nick, you have to calm down, remember that the doctor said you have to avoid stress." Joe reminds me

"You sound like you guys are very family oriented. You must be very important people to have so much going on. I'm missing a lot at home, but not that much. I'm missing all the holidays and birthdays. I'm missing my 2nd anniversary. My husband told me that my step daughter Emily who is 7 asked for me for Christmas. It really hurt my heart that I couldn't even talk to them at Christmas." Walsh says.

"I know that is rough. My daughter who is a spoiled Daddy's girl asked for me and the commander surprised us with a ride home." I explain.

"Wow. She must have been happy." Walsh says.

"Yeah until my wife's psycho father came and kidnapped me telling me he was a cop arresting me for letting my sister in law stay at my house." I tell her.

"Wow. How many times have you been over here?" She asks.

"Just twice. The first time was a steep learning curve, but this time has been a bit more enjoyable so far." I explain.

David comes in and sits with us. A huge wrap covers the place where the bullet went in.

"So are you three brothers?" She asks.

"Nope, I'm a very close family friend and those two are brothers." David says.

"Well I never knew since I never saw you guys in formal army wear with the name tags." She says.

"Boys and Walsh, I need you to help me with something." The commander says.

"What is it sir?" Joe asks.

"I need you to help pass loaded guns to the people trying to kill the guy in hiding as they go to his hiding place." The Commander says.

We get out into the base and hand guns to people. There a a good crowd of people still left.

"Now that you finished that job, I got another job for you. Pack your bags and have them up against the wall in the tent. We get all our stuff in order. The commander walks in and tells us of how great a job we did.

"Now grab your bags! We're going on a march. Get into your military outfits Stat!" He yells.

Walsh is already in hers so we all go in and get changed. We come back out quickly. We strap our backpacks on and we start a exercise hike. It feels like we've been for hours. The commander marches us out into this dessert area.

"Keep going! It's not too much further." He says.

That's what he thinks! He's not the one sleeping on a piece of a mattress and eating nothing but rice and tea. We keep marching when we see a helicopter.

"So this Is where the helicopter lands." Joe says.

I nod.

"Now let's all get inside and I'll explain myself." The commander says.

Well get in without question.

"Now, we can't really use your services for another few months since they found one of our hiding spots, so we decided to send you home from a few months while we get a new spot ready. We'll call you back when we need you." The commander says as he tell the pilot to take off.

"Nick? Do you realize what this means?" Joe asks.

"That we're going home?" I state being too tired to think things through.

"We'll be home for a bunch of the Family events. It is late May after all. We'll be home for the babies and Frank and Noah's graduation, and maybe the twins birthday." Joe says.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nick says before he falls asleep.

We all manage to get some sleep before we get to our first stop.

"This is Kansas. They said the girl gets off here." The pilot says.

Walsh gets out of the chopper, waving to us before she goes into a cab.

"It's about another hour or so before we get to California. Just so you know it's about 3 in the afternoon in California and will be 4 in the afternoon once you get home." He tells us

We just nod and start to chatter.

"David, you and your fiancée can join us for supper if you want. After having 12 people for dinner, what's two more." Nick says.

"I'll think about it. I think I'm going to spend some quality time with Lucy." David says.

We finally get to the place where the Chopper can land. We see two cabs waiting for us.

"I'm waiting for the "Private J. and N. Jonas"." The cab driver says.

"That's us." I state as we get into the cab.

"What time is it?" Nick asks the cab driver.

"It's 4:05." He says casually.

We both adjust our watches and we get to the house.

"Ummm Nick, Do you have money?" I ask.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"No. We didn't need money while we were over there. I got some of their money but no American." I say.

He stops in front of our house.

"Don't worry about it. You paid me enough with your service to protect this country." He says as he helps us get our bags out of the trunk.

"Thank you very much sir." We tell him as we head for the door.

We knock on the door violently. I hear someone rushing to the door.

"Who is it?" Kevin asks.

"Pizza delivery." Joe says probably thinking of the first thing off the top of his head.

He opens the door slowly.

"Omg! Why are you...How Did you...?" Kevin starts.

"Shhh, we want to surprise the girls." I say quietly.

He ushers us quickly into the kitchen.

"Demi! Miley! I think I burnt something, can you help?" Kevin yells.

They both come rushing in and stop dead in the doorway. Miley just stares at me.

"Nicky? Is that really you?" She asks.

I nod as she pulls me into a hug.

"You should have let me get a shower, now you are probably all dirty." I state.

"I don't care. All I care about is that your home safe and sound. DESTINY! You and Nathan get your buts down here NOW!" Miley yells.

Destiny and Nathan come rushing down the stairs hand in hand. Destiny stops dead in her tracks.

"Dad? You're home!" She says as she pulls me into a big hug.

"I miss you so much Destiny. I'll come see you in a little bit after I get a shower." I state as I head for upstairs.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

'Joe, why are you all home so early? Not that I'm complaining and how long are you home for?" I ask.

"Well they found our hideout and stuff and they have to wait a little bit before they can send anymore undercovers out. We didn't even know we were coming home." Joe says.

"Alright, You get cleaned up Joe, and we'll bring the kids down. Miles he can use the guest bathroom right?" Demi asks.

"Sure. I'll grab him some clothes." I state as I go up and grab him some of Nick's clothes.

I come back downstairs and I see Destiny and Nathan talking.

"Des, I'm nervous. He has a gun! and is legally allowed to use it! He could kill me." Nathan says.

"Oh Nathan, you a lot to learn about Destiny's Dad. He looks and act tough, but it's only because he's protective of his little girl and doesn't want her to grow up." I tell him.

", You know how to make people feel better. Destiny is lucky to have such protective parents." Nathan says.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner Nathan, actually I insist. Destiny's father wants to get to know you better." I say as I head back into the dinning room.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I get out of the nice warm shower and stare in a mirror. I look tired but I don't care. I'll go to bed later, right now I have stuff to deal with. I go downstairs to see Miley holding my gun.

"You go downstairs and unload that alright. I don't want live ammunition in my house especially with small kids one of which is a boy. Any other harmful tools, lock them up as well." Miley says with authority.

"Yes my beautiful." I say as I go downstairs and lock my gun and stuff up.

I get back upstairs and Niles rushes over to me.

"Daddy! Let's play football!" He says with a glister in his eyes.

"Not right yet Niles, we have to eat dinner first." I tell him.

He rushes over to his seat and sits down.

We eat supper and I get to know Nathan a bit better. I'm starting to like him. Not that I didn't like him before, but I guess I'm getting us to the fact that Destiny has a boyfriend.

* * *

**A couple months later.**

**Nick's POV**

We are to the hospital today so Miley can give birth to the new baby. Destiny wanted to come with us, so we let her. We get into a room so we can wait until the baby is ready. I. See Miley is in pain and I try to comfort her to make her feel better.

"Now, I'm guessing this is part of your reasoning why you don't want me and Nathan to have sex?" Destiny partly asks.

"Well in a way. We want you to have a childhood where you can do whatever you want to do and not have to worry about a baby. Having a baby at your age was tough for us. We had to give up so much to take care you and we don't want you to be forced to make that same decision that we had to make." I tell her.

* * *

**Later that year**

**Nick's POV**

Well Miley and I had another baby girl and Jow finally got a baby boy. There named are Keisha Denise Jonas and Johnathan David Jonas. Demi told Joe that he would not be name Joseph Jr. Noah and Frankie got engaged and are now married. Nathan isn't such a bad kid. Honestly if him and Destiny make a very good couple. They both compliment each other and bring out each other's strong points. So far we haven't been called to go back out. David is getting married tomorrow so I hope they don't call us tonight to be at the airport tomorrow. Our family is prefect now. I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

This is the finale of this series, so I will be posting a new story after I get home. I hoping my month and a bit break is going to supply me with a lot of new ideas for stories! Hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
